


Do You Want Me?

by MyloveofChocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cancer, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren has two younger twin brothers, Eren is Levi's good boy, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Erwin as a daddy kink, Friends With Benefits to Boyfriends, His dad's an asshole, LITERALLY, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi and Erwin have fucked, Levi's a slut, Levi's been hurt in the past, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Petra has a Crush on Eren at first, SO so sososososo much sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, because angst, did I put angst, ereri, every chapter after the second will have smut, fuck buddies, levi is a sadist, they have a little sister name Lucy, very kinky smut, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: Multicolored eyes looked up, admiring the rock hard abs, the tattooed chest, the perfect neck, and then a pair of steel blue eyes. Those gunmetal orbs were looking at him like he was a piece of meat, just waiting to be devoured.His kissable, pierced lips parted and his voice was rough and husky."Do you want me, Eren?"-----------Love? Love was a bullshit word that meant nothing. Love was something Walt Disney made up to make money.Love was a lie, Love was weakness, Love was nothing.Or....at least that's what he kept telling himself every time he looked at that damn Brat with breathtaking eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a little rushed and jumbled, so I apologize, it will get better.

Eren sighed, looking at his mostly empty room that he grew up in. It was a sad and happy moment, he was growing up and leaving the nest, going off to college to follow his dreams of becoming an artist. He glanced around his room one last time before walking down the stairs.  

His mother was standing there, holding an album of baby pictures of her oldest son. “Eren” She looked up, wiping tears when she saw him walking towards her.

“Hey mom” He smiled, walking into his mom’s open arms.

“I can’t believe you’re an adult now” She kissed his cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want to go tomorrow, you still have two days until classes start”

“I’m sure. I’d like to get everything ready before classes start and then it won’t be as crowded.”

“I’m just going to miss you so much”

“I’ll miss you too mom, but I’m 19, it’s time to let me grow up” He laughed.

“Yo, Eren” One of Eren’s younger twin brothers, Tatum, looked up from his phone.

“Yeah?”

“Can I have your room?”

“No”

“Then can I have it?” Talon, the other twin asked, coming from the kitchen with some water.

“No”

“Why?” They said in unison.

“Because Eren isn’t moving out forever, he’ll be back on the holiday’s and you both have perfectly good rooms” Carla spoke up this time, rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

“Fine” Tatum sighed, going back to his phone.

“Alright Eren” Grisha, Eren’s father walked into the house, wiping his hands on his pants. “You’re all packed and ready to head out in the world” He smiled.

“Thanks dad” Eren hugged both his parents, said goodbye to his younger brothers.

 

He climbed into his car and drove off, heading to Sina University, one of the most elite art schools in the country. He received a lot of scholarships from different things, like from his poetry and photography skills. With all those combined, he had a full ride through the first year, and he was able to receive them again the next year if we was still qualified.

The University was about an hour and a half drive from where he lived, and when he got there, he was stoked. The main area consisted of three buildings. The middle being the administration office, financial aid, teachers lounge, the basics. The build to the left was the boys dorm and the opposite was the girls.

Eren walked to the office, looking around the campus as he went. None of the school buildings were visible, they were on the other side of the wall of trees. But it was beautiful.

He waited in line for about ten minutes. He was surprised at how many people were there, it wasn’t a shit-ton, but it was still a bunch. When he got to the desk, he gave the lady his name and class year and she handed him a stack of papers, one having his schedule, another the rules of the campus and a map of said campus. She then handed him a key with a little plastic key chain, telling him what dorm he would be staying in.

Eren thanked her before going back to his car, grabbing his two bags and three boxes so he could get settled.

Inside the male dormitories, there was a laundromat, filled with six washers and six dryers. There was an elevator and a set of stairs that lead to the actual dorms. Eren took the elevator, he was only on the first floor, but with his arms full, he didn’t want to risk tripping.

After a few minutes of finding out where his dorm was, he finally found it. 1 NB3. The door was slightly ajar and Eren kicked it open, hearing music playing. He looked around the dorm. It was an open area with the living space and small kitchen and very small eating area. There were three doors on the right of the entrance, the closest being a bathroom and the other two being bedrooms. He would be rooming with three other guys, so he was thankful for the space.

The brunet placed his things down, walking to the room farthest from him, where he could hear music and talking.

Inside there were two guys, the tall, skinny one was organizing and unpacking boxes, while the bigger, more tank like man, was dancing to Ariana Grande. Eren chuckled, clearing his throat to gain their attention.

The big guy stopped dancing, quickly turning his music down and smiled “Oh, hey!” He greeted, holding his hand out to Eren “You must be one of my roommates.  I’m Reiner”

“Eren” He introduced himself, taking the offered hand in his.

“And this is Bertholdt. He’s my boyfriend”

Bert smiled, taking Eren’s hand in his “Nice to meet you”

“You too”

“What are you majoring in, Eren?” Bert asked, smiling softly.

“Photography, with a minor in painting”

“That’s awesome, I’m majoring in music”

“What kind?”

“Cello”

“That’s cool, I can’t play music worth crap”

“Well I can’t paint worth crap, so, it’s fine”

“I can’t do either” Reiner spoke up, currently looking through his boxes.

“What are you majoring in then?”

“I’m here on a football scholarship”

“Football?”

“Yeah. Weird how the best art school also has one of the best sports programs.”

“That is strange” Eren agreed.

“Well, I need to go unpack my own bags, so I’ll see you all later. Reiner, actually do stuff while I’m gone and not just dance.” Reiner gave him a thumbs up. “It was nice meeting you” Bert smiled at Eren, before leaving to his own dorm down the hall.

 

“You too” Eren called after him. He turned back to Reiner, who was unpacking clothes. “Mind if I room with you?” Eren asked, looking at the room. It had two twin size beds on opposite ends of the room, a desk and chair, and a wardrobe, one for each person.

“Sure.” Reiner grinned at him, throwing his clothes into the wardrobe. Eren went to work on unpacking his own things. During that time, Reiner and Eren talked about themselves, about family, and likes and dislikes. It was starting to get dark by the time he was finished and Reiner offered him some ramen noodles since none of the campus restaurants opened until tomorrow, and Eren happily accepted.

As they were finishing up dinner, the door opened at in came a bald headed guy, carrying nothing but a duffle bag. He introduced himself as Connie, and claimed he was majoring in music, saxophone.

Connie got the other room and the three watched a few movies on netflix, using Reiner’s PS4 to do so. It was nearing midnight when they decided to hit the sack. Eren sent his mom a quick good night text, just to ease her worries. He climbed into bed, looking out the window at the moon, he smiled before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

\-----------

 

The next morning, the three ate breakfast together, Connie had gone out to McDonald’s and got everyone something. After words, Eren hopped in the shower. It was small and the water only was warm for about five minutes before it was like Antarctica was seeping through the faucet.

His shower wasn’t long, he didn’t want to be in there any longer than he needed to be. He walked out of the bathroom in a towel and was met with a wolf whistle, from a girl. He blinked, staring at the brunette sitting on the couch, checking him out. “Damn, why can’t more guys look like you?” She bit her lip, practically drooling at Eren’s abs.

Eren was shocked. He wasn’t expecting a female, nor for one to be that forward. “Sasha” Connie scolded the girl from where he was in the kitchen. “Sorry Eren” He apologized for her.

“I’m not’ She, Sasha, laughed, eyes not leaving Eren’s torso.

“I’m gay” Was all Eren said, face and voice flat.

“I figured” She sighed “No straight man looks that good” Her eyes then moved up to Eren’s face and her eyes widened. “Wow”

Eren scratched the back of his head, he knew he was a good looking guy, but this was a bit much. “Sasha, will you stop harassing him?” Connie looked frustrated.

“Yeah, but I just have to say, your eyes are stunning” She said, looking between Erens unique eye colors.

Not only did he have heterochromia, but the two colors they were were different all together, his right eye was a honey gold color, and the other was a bluish-green.

 

“Thanks” He actually felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn’t attracted to her in anyway, but his whole life, his eyes were something he was insecure about because he was teased at a young age for being different. So he always got a little giddy when someone complimented them.

“Aw” Sasha grinned “You’re welcome” Eren smiled before excusing himself to his room to change. When he was done, he walked out to find a man he hadn’t met before, talking with Connie and Sasha.

“Oh Eren, this is Jean. He’s our last roommate” Connie introduced the two-toned haired guy to Eren. “and that’s Eren, Reiner should be back soon”

“Nice to meet you Eren” Jean gave Eren a cocky smirk, and Eren nodded back.

“You too”

The four of them talked, Sasha was majoring in the culinary arts and Jean in drawing, so he and Eren had a lot in common, as well as the same classes. Reiner had come home with some groceries, being his normal friendly self to the two newcomers.

Eren had called his parents around noon to tell them about how he was doing and about his roommates, and after that the day flew by quickly. The day ended very similar to last night, Eren looking out his window at the moon, a mixture of anxiety and excitement at getting to start his first day at college.  

 

\-----------

 

The brunet groaned when his alarm went off. He laid there for a few minutes before he forced himself out of bed and get dressed. Reiner was already gone, poor bastard had a 6 o’clock class, and Erens first didn’t start until 8.

He got dressed, had a cup of coffee with Jean, and then left, heading past the office building, through the stone pathway and to the main building. It was huge, a ton of people walking around, some looking happy and others looking tired as shit. Eren was a mixture of both.

He followed the signs to his microbiology class, where he sat down next to a blonde kid, who was nose deep in a book, “Hey” Eren said, not really expecting more than a nod from the other, but he was wrong, because the boy immediately looked at him, smiling softly. “Hello, I’m Armin” Eren blinked before taking the hand waiting for him.

“Hey Armin, I’m Eren”

“Nice to meet you”

Class was hell, he didn’t understand a damn thing, but Armin helped him through it. After that, he made his way to Physics, which he had Sasha in and another girl named Ymir. Music theory was next, Bert and Connie were there, as well as a little blonde girl named Krista and this other girl who got his attention but he didn’t catch her name. She had short auburn hair, and she had a small tattoo on her hand. She looked cool and Eren couldn’t help but stare, she was pretty, but as previously stated, he was gay. She just had an aura about her that demanded attention, but in a kind, soft way.

He then had a four hour break, where he had lunch and worked on homework that was already piling up and he only had three classes so far, on the first day, but it was ok, because he got to go to his favorite class, Photography. Since it was his major, he had that class for two hours instead of one, he loved it.

Krista was there and so was a freckled kid named Marco.

After that, he went back home, eating dinner with Reiner and then heading back to his room to finish his homework. He was looking through his bag when he realized, his camera wasn’t there. He started freaking out. That camera was expensive and it was also a gift from his grandma, so it meant a lot to him.

“Yo. You look like you want to throw yourself out the window” Reiner joked, but he looked worried “What’s up?”

“I lost my camera”

“Your camera?” Reiner looked around the room “Where did you have it last?”

“Umm” Eren closed his eyes, thinking as he pulled at his hair. “In my photography class, I was showing Marco, and I put it on the desk and not my bag”

“Then it’s probably still there”

“No, that’s an expensive camera dude. I could pay my whole tuition with that thing”

“Shit” Reiner looked shocked at how a piece of plastic and metal could be so expensive. “Well, people here aren’t total ass holes and wouldn’t steal something that wasn’t their.”

“Yeah sure”

“No, I’m serious” Reiner shrugged “The buildings always unlocked, so you could just go and see”

Eren nodded, willing to try anything. He thanked the blonde before he left, running to the school building. It was almost 8, so all the classes were finished, but some students still lingered outside.

He walked up to the doors and prayed as he tugged the doors, sighing in relief as they opened. He stepped inside and walked up the barely lit stairs, heading to his photography classroom, but he stopped, the sound of an acoustic guitar filing the otherwise quiet night with a beautiful rhythm. Eren found himself following the music, in a trance, not wanting to stop listening. All it was was someone plucking a few strings, but the amount of emotions that filled your chest as you listened, it was amazing, beautiful.

Eren stopped in front of the door where the music was coming from, the door was opened just a crack and Eren didn’t even realize he had moved to look in.

The girl from his music theory was sitting in the room, eyes closed, notebook in hand and she hummed softly to the guitar. Next to her was a girl, her hair pulled into a very messy ponytail, glasses barely sitting on her nose right. Then there was a man that remind Eren of a sheep dog, cigarette in between his mustached lips. Another man was there, and for some reason the only words that came to Eren’s head was ‘Eyebrows’ and ‘Daddy’

But those people were all mediocre, he didn’t really give them a second glance, but the man sitting on an amp, acoustic guitar in his lap as his fingers danced along the neck of the instrument, playing the beautiful tone, and then, sadly, it stopped.

“That’s amazing Levi” The auburn haired girl smiled at the black haired man who had just stopped playing.

“Thanks” He said and his voice alone made Eren’s pants tight, but then he looked up and that **did** make Eren erect. This man, Levi, was breathtaking. His hair was styled in an undercut, he had gauges and multiple piercing in the ear Eren could see from his angle, which was Levi’s left. Two piercing rested beneath Levi’s lips, spider bites, and a single bar went through his eyebrow. A black and white tattoo of a rose covered his left side of his neck, as well as some of the front.

  
_Jesus Christ on a stick._        


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just friends with benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long as chapter, and it's mostly smut.   
> I hope it was good and you enjoy it as much as out boys did ;)

_ Slap me on the ass and call me Susan. _

 

Eren mouth dropped as he watched the sexy piece of ass play his guitar, he was talented and so beautiful. Heat built up in Eren’s gut, bottom lip pulled between his teeth when Levi stood up, showing off his perfect, round, slappable ass clad in skinny jeans that made Eren hungry for some booty. He licked his lips, wanting to bury his face between those cheeks. 

 

_ What is wrong with me? I’m turning into a whore. _

 

But he couldn’t help it, Levi was fucking sexy and he couldn’t help the images of Levi face down in a bed, legs spread wide as he pounded into the _ perfect _ ass. Eren let out a small growl, heels of his hand pushing at the erection growing and throbbing. 

 

_ Why am I even here?  _

_ Oh yeah. Camera. _

 

Eren forced himself to look away, limping down the hall to his classroom, his teacher was there, smiling and handed him his camera, scolding him about being more responsible with his belongings. He only nodded to what she was saying, not listening, focusing more on getting the boner hided behind his hands and now camera to go away.

 

Eren walked towards the exit, not paying attention he was going, and rammed right into someone who was also not paying attention. He tripped and landed on top of the person, face landing in  **her** breasts. He screamed, quickly standing up and apologizing. She was laughing, so were the two people with her. “I’m so sorry” Eren held his hand out, helping her up.

She took it, laughing all the way. “Don’t worry about it” She slapped him on the back, hard. “I’m Hanji Zoe” She held her hand out like he hadn’t just had his face buried in her boobs a few seconds ago.     

He hesitantly took her hand, blushing. “Eren Jaeger”

“Jaeger? Are you German?”

“Yes” He nodded, finally gaining enough composer to look her in the eyes. He knew her, she was with Levi, the one with the messy ponytail. 

“That’s so cool” She grinned before turning to her friends, where the auburn haired girl and the human sheep dog were standing. “These are some of my friends. Petra and Mike” Mike nodded and Petra smiled.

“We have music theory together” Petra smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah” Eren smiled back, not realizing she had noticed him. 

“So what are you doing here this late, Eren?” Mike asked.

“Oh, just getting my camera I left here” Eren gestured to the camera he’s surprised didn’t break during the fall.

“You’re a photographer?” Petra asked, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Yes” He smiled. “It’s my major”

“That’s awesome” Hanji laughed. “We are all majoring in music. I’m drums, Petra is singing, Mike is a bass guitar and Levi is a normal guitar.”

“Levi?” Eren tried to sound innocent and ignore the twitch in his pants at the name.

“Yes” Hanji smiled. “He’s probably still in the rehearsal room if you want to meet him.”

 

_ Yes! _

 

“N-no. I’m fine”

“That’s what we are still doing here this late” Mike said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Rehearsing"

 

_ It was already 10!? How long was he watching them and why was his teacher still here? _

 

“We have a band” Petra explained what Mike meant. 

“That’s cool” Eren grinned, seeing movement behind Hanji’s head. Hanji noticed Eren’s eyes focus behind her and turned.

“Levi! Come here!”

“Sorry, I have a date” Levi said, not even looking up from his phone, guitar case wrapped around his shoulder. Eren’s heart dropped down to his gut when he heard that.

“That’s bullshit” Hanji shouted. “No one would date you, you piss baby” Levi only flipped her off. “What’s his name then?” 

“Captain Morgan” Levi eyes looked up, head still down, giving Hanji a cheeky smirk and Eren’s heart and cock sweeled at the sight.

“Aw, rum”

“Best companion ever” Levi stated, walking down the stairs and out of sight. 

“Sorry about him, he can be a bit of an asshole sometimes.” Hanji grinned.

“I-it’s fine”

“Well, I’m leaving, so I’ll see you all later” Mike waved, also walking away.

“Goodnight Eren, it was nice to meet you” Petra said, her blush not noticeable in the dark. 

“You too” Eren waved, watching the two girls leave.

 

He made his way back to the dorms, taking a picture of the tree leaves against the light of the moon, and a few other things, like flowers and what not that were basked beautifully in the cool light of the night.

He walked to his dorm, walking in to find Jean, asleep on the couch, drooling with the tv still on. Eren walked over and kicked Jean’s shoe, hard enough to stir him awake, but not hurt him. “Wh-wha?” Jean rubbed his eyes, looking up at Eren.

“Go to bed horse-y” Eren smirked, gaining an eyeroll from the other. 

“Alright” Jean stood, stretching his arms above his head, shirt lifting, showing the band of his boxers and his hip bones.

Eren stared, but he felt nothing, no dirty images of fucking Jean, no tightness in his pants, nothing. “Night Jaeger”

“Night Jean” Eren sighed, going to his room, quietly getting ready for bed so he didn’t wake Reiner up. He crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling.

His mind went though everyone he could, even girls and not once did he actually enjoy thinking about having sex with them, he either gagged or felt guilty. 

But then he thought about Levi, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him, his legs, arms, voice. 

 

_ Good Hell. _

 

He sighed, looking down at the bump under the blankets. 

 

_ So it was just was with him. Good to know I’m not fantasizing about everyone, but why him? _

_ Because he’s damn sexy. _

_ Ok, true. _

 

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to not think about it, he was probably never going to see him again, and if he did, he would never talk to him, so he just forced himself to go to sleep.

 

\----------

 

The next morning he ate alone, and then went to his first class, Calculous. By the end of it, he wanted to blow his brains out. Math was alway his worst subject. After that he went to his Painting/Drawing class, he took a seat, looking towards the girl next to him, and smiled at her. “Hey”

She looked up from her sketchbook, looking bored for a second before a small smile pulled at her lips. “Hi”

“I’m Eren”

“Mikasa” She introduced herself, smiling only growing as they continued talking. They talked the whole hour, just talking about themselves, family, Eren more so then her. He learned she had a twin brother and a eight year old sister. Eren told her about his twin brothers and about how annoying they were, but he loved them, even then.

Class was over in a blink of an eye. It was a fun subject and he also made a new friend, or at least he hoped. “It was nice talking to you Mikasa”

“When’s your next class?”

“Uh” Eren looked at the clock. “Two hours”

“Come have lunch with me” She didn’t even ask, packing up her stuff and leading Eren out the door and they walked to the food court. 

The food court wasn’t like ones you find at a mall, but it consisted of a multitude of restaurants, you could go inside and eat, or eat outside, and there was an inside eating court because the majority of the food joints wouldn’t allow food from other places inside. 

Mikasa and Eren stopped at a subway, Mikasa got a turkey and cheese sandwich, and Eren got a BLT. “Hope you don’t mind if we eat with a few others” Mikasa said, watching Eren pay with his student ID. The card was also a credit card, adding a bill that needed to be paid at the end of the month, or you could put money on it though a website. 

“Not at all” Eren thanked the worker, following the ravenette to a table where two blondes were sitting. 

“Guys this is Eren” Mikasa was talking to the blondes. “Eren, these two are Annie and Armin” 

“Hey Armin” Eren smiled at the boy. “Hi Annie”

“It’s nice to see you again, Eren” Armin smiled. 

“You know each other?” Mikasa asked, letting Eren sit next to Annie on the booth side and she took the chair at the end. 

“We have a class together”

“That’s cool” 

“Tell us about yourself Eren” Annie said, taking a bite from her homemade lunch. 

They talked for a while, Eren learning Annie was studying culinary arts and that she knew Sasha, Mikasa a music major, her forte being piano, and Armin was majoring in dance.  Eren was getting along well with the three, laughing almost the whole time he was eating. He was wiping a tear away from a joke Annie said and he looked up, eyes landing on….

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

Levi, was only a few feet in front of him, looking great in those torn skinny jeans. Eren felt his heart beat a bit fast when he looked at that gorgeous tattooed neck. He was looking around the food court, brows scrunch together, looking frustrated. 

Levi sighed, turned to his left, where Eren was staring at him, and the brunet quickly turned his attention to Annie, laughing at what she said, even though she was in the middle of her sentence, earning him a weird look from the two blondes. He blushed and apologized, shyly looking back to where Levi was.

Levi was still looking at him, and not only that, but was walking towards him, and not just in his direction, like **too** him.

 

_ Oh fucking God _

 

Eren swallowed when Levi got to the table, placing a tattooed hand on the table, looking at Mikasa. “Oi” He said, the pure authority in his voice sent a chill down Eren's spine. 

Mikasa looked at him, looking bored. “Yes?”

“Did you take my lighter?” 

“What? No”

“Don’t lie, I know you don’t like that I smoke” 

“Of course I don’t, but I didn’t steal your lighter” Levi looked at her for a moment, then sighed, eyes closed as his fingers twitched. Drawing Eren’s eyes to the hand, a tattoo of a cherry blossom took up his whole hand. “Hey blondies” Levi spoke, earning a hey from the two blondes. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you yet” Eren looked up from Levi’s hand to see the man was staring at him, and he was even prettier up close. “Mika, are you going to introduce me” He glanced over at the girl he was addressing, then back to Eren.  

“Levi, this is my friend Eren, Eren, this is my twin brother, Levi” Eren smiled. Levi smiled back, but it was small.

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi”

His grey/blue eyes left Eren’s own, trailing down Eren’s body before going back up, his small smile quickly turning to a sexy smirk “The pleasure's all mine” He practically purred, and Eren had a sudden urge to grab him and take him on the table.

“Levi!” Mikasa shouted, braking Levi and Eren out of their staring contest. Levi sighed, looking at his sister. “I don’t have your damn lighter, so you can leave now” She seethed, glaring at her brother.

Levi stared for a few seconds, before he sighed. “Fine” He nodded at the blondes and then turned back to Eren, giving him a smirk and a wink before walking away. Eren watched him go. Levi was hot as fuck from the front but he looked great walking away. 

“Eren” Eren blinked, looking away from that bubble butt to look at Mikasa. 

“Huh?”

“Stay away from Levi” She didn’t say it in a protective, touch my brother, I’ll tear your throat out, way, but as a warning.

“Why?” 

“Because he’s just going to use you for sex” She sighed, not looking happy at having to say that out loud. 

Eren blinked at her, then at Annie and Armin, they only nodded. “You think he wants to have sex with me?” Eren asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yes” Mikasa looked at him, grabbing his hand. “And that’s all it will be. You’d be an object for him to do with as he pleases” 

Eren gulped, pants tightening around his hips. “You make it sound like that’s a bad thing” He chuckled. Mikasa’s eyes widened, dropping Eren’s hand. 

“You….You’d want that?”

“Sex is sex. You can have sex with no strings attached” Eren was as shocked as her, but for opposite reasons. 

She blinked at him. “I..I didn’t realize you were ok with being a toy” She said, almost bitterly. 

“I don’t mind having a one night stand” Eren shrugged. “I’m careful, I’m not getting STD’s or anything like that”

“I just thought you were different then that” She shook her head, her almost pissed look turning into a smile. “You can do whatever you want, with whoever you want, just be careful. I know we just met, but I care about you”

“Well I appreciate that” Eren said, watching as Annie and Armin got up.

“We have a class we need to go to” They said good-bye and left the two. The silence was a mixture of comfortable and awkward, it was odd. 

“Eren” Mikasa finally spoke, gaining the brunet’s attention. “You can do whoever you want. As long as that’s what you want. I’m just telling you this, Levi won’t love you. He will just want sex, and if you’re ok with that, then go for it” Mikasa smiled, patting his shoulder. “I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later”

“Thank you for caring about me” Mikasa just smiled, walking away, leaving Eren there, alone. 

Eren chanced a glance to where Levi had walked to, seeing him sitting at a full table, licorice between his teeth. Eren gulped before quickly looking at the other’s at his table. Hanji, Petra and Mike were there, so was Mr. Eyebrows he saw last night, on the chair next to Levi was a man that looked like a cheap knock off of him, undercut that was way too short to be attractive, and looked to old to be in college, on the other side was a bright red haired girl, she was almost as loud as Hanji, she would random grab and shake Levi, only getting a small smile in return. He shook his head, finishing his sandwich and pulled out his homework, still having about an hour before his last class for the day.

About ten minutes of working, a hand slammed down on the table, causing Eren to jump. “Oh, sorry Eren, didn’t mean to scare you” Hanji laughed, waving her hand in an apology. 

“It’s fine” Eren blinked. “How are you, Hanji?”

“I’m good, I just saw you sitting all by yourself and thought I’d invite you to come sit with us” She nodded towards the table she was just. Eren looked over and made eye contact with Levi, you looked away to sexy eating a piece of candy then what was humanly possible. 

“I-I don’t want to impose” Eren stammered, turning his gaze away from those gunmetel orbs and looked at Hanji.

“Don’t be silly” She chuckled, grabbing Eren’s arm and pulled him, barely giving him enough time to put his things away, before dragging him over to her table, and Levi. “Guys this is Eren” Hanji drew everyone’s attention to him. “Eren, you already met Petra and Mike last night, Captain America wanna-be is Erwin, he’s our band manager. I’m sure Mikasa introduced you Levi. This is Oluo” Hanji slapped the knock off Levi on the shoulder, and he just glared. “And that’s Isabel” Hanji gestured to to red head. 

“Levi’s bestest friend in the whole wold” She wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck, purposely talking like a baby, yelling the words into Levi’s ear. Obviously trying to annoy him.

Levi rolled his eyes “More like my biggest pain in the ass is the whole wide wold”  He mocked, but he had a small smile on his lips.

 

_ I’ll happily be a pain in the ass for you. _

 

Eren chuckled at his own joke, quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed him laughing to himself like a psycho. No one was looking at him at least. 

“Eren” Hanji turned back to him. “You’re a photographer, right?”

“Yes” Eren said, not really knowing why that was important information.

“We have a job for you. So if you’ll take a seat.” Hanji said, gesturing to the full table, the only empty seat being the one she had just sat in. “Oh, I didn’t even see that we were full.” She pursed her lips.

“Oluo” Levi said, gaining the older mans attention. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

“What? No” 

“Sure you do. That thing that’s going on at this time” Oluo looked confused, having no idea what he was talking about. 

“What?” Levi glared, immediately getting Oluo out of his seat “O-oh, that thing, right. Thanks for reminding me Levi” Oluo sighed, grabbing his bag and leaving, saying goodbye to everyone. Levi took his foot, kicking the chair out slightly, looking up at Eren. 

“Oh look, a seat opened up.”

“Good thing Oluo had that thing. Perfect timing” Isabel smirked, poking Levi’s side.

“Right” Levi played along, elbowing her. Eren blushed slightly, taking a seat next to Levi. 

“So, what we want to discuss with you” Hanji said, getting uncharacteristically serious. “So as you know, we have a band” She gestured to herself, Mike, Petra and Levi. 

“Yes” Eren nods.

“Well, we have a huge fan base, and we want to start selling poster and T-shirts, but we need a photographer to do so.” Hanji kept talking, Eren nodded.

“We’ll pay you for your trouble of course” Erwin spoke. “But I would like to see a portfolio of your work before we hire you” 

Eren blinked, a smile forming on his lips. “T-that would be great” He never expected to get a job his first year of college. 

“We won’t have a concert for another few months, so that’ll be enough time to discuss everything, get pictures and everything printed out” Erwin smiled. 

“I-I’ll get you a portfolio tomorrow” 

“Perfect” 

“Don’t you guys think you should get a logo figured out first?” Isabel commented, pulling groans from the band. 

“It’s so hard though” Hanji threw her head back. 

“You wouldn’t think coming up with a picture or a symbol would be this difficult” Mike spoke, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I could help” Eren offered, getting looks from the band. “Well, I’m not just an artist with a camera, I also am with a pen and paper” He shrugged, he wanted to help, but he felt bad being cocky. 

“So you’re creative?” Petra asked. 

“I’d like to think so” Eren replied. “Just tell me the name of your band, and any other suggestion, and I’ll try to come up with something” 

“Wings of Freedom.” Mike offered up. 

“We don’t want anything too complicated” Petra looked at the other’s and received nods. 

“Great. I’ll get working on that” He smiled, eyes widening when Levi randomly grabbed Eren wrist and pushed his arm against the table, writing something on his arm in sharpie. “What’s this?” Eren looked down at the neat handwriting. 

“My dorm room” Levi spoke, just making Eren more confused. “If you’re going to be coming up with a logo that’s going to be a part of my band for years, I want to be a part of the process.” He clarified. Eren nodded.

“Oh”

“Come over around 7?” Eren looked up at Levi and nodded. “Great. See you then” Levi stood. “Mike, can I borrow a light? Need a smoke and can’t find mine” Mike said nothing, just handing Levi the lighter.  Levi took it and walked away, fingers subtly brushing the back of his neck as he walked by, sending a shiver down Eren’s spine.

 

\-----------

 

His last class ended at four, and he spent the rest of the night working on ideas for a logo. He wasn’t sure if that was really what Levi wanted him for, he hoped not, but he wanted to be prepared if he had miss read the signs. 

 

Eren found himself in front of Levi’s dorm room. It was on top floor. 4 FG6. It was 6:30, meaning he was a half an hour early, the nerves had built up, giving Eren extreme anxiety and making Connie and Jean nervous as well; And they didn’t even know what was happening. 

So here he was, a half hour early to meet the sexist guy in the universe. He debated waiting outside for the time being, but then figured that would be creepy. He had been standing there for about two minutes and people were already looking at him weird. 

 

_ Dammit, just knock on the fucking door Eren.  _

 

He breathed deeply, knocking on the door. He heard someone curse, shuffling and then the door opened, revealing a….

 

_ Oh Lord, Jesus has either blessed me or doomed me. _

 

Levi was shirtless, standing there, hair still a little wet. His right arm was covered in ink, starting with the cherry blossom on his hand, that flower appearing throughout the whole sleeve, the main focus of the tattoo was the baby blue, Chinese style dragon that wrapped all around Levi’s arm, the head of the dragon on Levi’s right pec. His left bicep had a tattoo Eren could not see and his hip had a part of a tattoo that went down to his thigh, that was sadly covered by a pair of skinny jeans. 

 

_ Fuck me!  _

_ No, seriously, fuck me. _

 

Eren gulped, not being able to take his eyes off Levi’s abs. “Eren” A rough voice broke Eren from his trance. He hummed, looking into Levi’s eyes, not feeling any shame at staring. “Like what you see?” He smirked, cocking his hip to the side. 

“Yes” 

 

_ What the hell did you just say?! You idiot. _

 

Levi chuckled, stepping aside. “Come in. Take your shoes off” Eren did as told, toeing his shoes off and placing them next to the shoes already there. “So, the logo” Levi said, walking to the couch.

“Right” Eren followed him, looking through his bag, he found what he was searching for and looked up to see Levi’s bareback, well, it was covered in a pair of tattooed angel wings, completely grey scale, with the exception of the tips of the feathers, they were dark red. “Oh God” Eren whispered, earning a cocky smirk thrown over a shoulder from the guy he was currently getting a hard on from seeing. Eren cleared his throat, quickly sitting on the couch, Levi sitting next to him, close. It would be uncomfortable close if Eren didn’t want to have sex with him. 

“Logo” Levi whispered, the word sounding way to sexy on his tongue then it should. Eren was thankful he had his sketchbook over his lap, not wanting to show Levi his boner. 

“Right.” Eren opened up the book, quickly showing Levi the quick sketches. The raven actually paying attention. 

 

_ He did just want to discuss the logo. _

 

Eren’s heart sank but he didn’t pay it much mind. Levi put a hand on one of the pages as Eren was showing him. “I like this one” 

“Really?” It was the one he put the least amount of thought in.

“Yes, but it needs to be in color”

“What colors?” Eren took his pencil out, writing White and Blue next to the sketch. “Well. That’s all I have for now, did you see any others you liked” Levi stared at him for a second, before shaking his head. 

“Alright, well I’ll go back to my dorm and fix up the sketch, make it more clean and color it.” Eren leaned down, putting his sketchbook in the bag. Levi got up and stood right in front of Eren.

 

Multicolored eyes looked up, admiring the rock hard abs, the tattooed chest, the perfect neck, and then a pair of steel blue eyes. Those gunmetal orbs were looking at him like he was a piece of meat, just waiting to be devoured. 

 

His kissable, pierced lips parted and his voice was rough and husky.

 

"Do you want me, Eren?"

 

Eren’s gulped. “Desperately” 

 

Levi smirked, and shoved Eren back on the couch, quickly climbing on top of Eren. Levi looked at Eren for a moment, and Eren looked back, trying to read what was going behind those beautiful eyes. A pale hand tangled itself into Eren’s hair and yanked his head back. He hissed but enjoyed the slight sting, his cock attempting to jump in its confines. 

Eren gasped when Levi moved closer, rubbing their clothed erections together and licking his neck at the same time. “Oh, Fuck” Eren sighed, hands grabbing at Levi’s perfect butt, pulling him closer. 

A pair of teeth bit down on his neck and then the lips were gone, leaving behind a stinging bite. “No. Touching” Levi looked at Eren like a child doing something wrong. Eren whimpered, loving Levi looking at him like that. His hands feel onto the couch. Earning himself a smile. “Good boy” Levi whispered. Eren’s body reacted on it’s own, thrusting up, grinding against Levi, hating that they both still had pants on. 

Levi chuckled, dark and sexy. He leaned in closer, soothing the still stinging bite with soft licks, rewarding him. 

“L-Levi” Eren whimpered, wanting to pull Levi closer and devour his lips. A tongue went up his neck, and his ear was taking in between a pair of lips, pulling another pathetic whine from Eren. “Levi” 

The raven chuckled in his ear, blowing cold air onto his wet ear, sending shivers down his body and making him moan. “Are you a virgin?” Levi asked, whispering as he continued to pull Eren’s hair and suck hickies on the other neck. 

“N-no” Eren sighed, feeling Levi’s teeth gently nipping at his jaw. 

“When was the last time?” The raven placed ran his hands under Eren’s shirt, running them up his body, taking his shirt with, tossing it on the floor when it was off. 

“Like..two years ago.”

“Last time tested?” What he was saying wasn’t sexy, but the way his voice sounded when he asked and the movements he was making against his cock, Eren couldn’t help but be tuned on.

“Six months ago”

“You’re clean?” Levi’s voice was shaking, growing impatient. 

“Yes”

“Good” Levi growled, undoing Eren’s pants and tugging them down, hand immediately going to Eren’s cock, rubbing his palm against it. Eren threw his head back, moaning like a common day whore. “Are you sure you’re not a virgin? You’re so sensitive” Levi teased, fingers running beneath the seams of Eren’s Calvin Klein's.

Eren glared, but it wasn’t very intimidating, with his cheeks flushed, back arched, rutting up into the palm over his member. “It’s because of you” he growled, earning his a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“Me?” Levi chuckled. “Well, that means it’s my responsibility to take care of this... _ big _ ...issue” Levi said, running his fingers lightly over the cock hiding under thin material.

Eren whimpered at the soft touch, wanting more, and he groaned when Levi mentioned his size. “Please” He couldn’t believe he was begging, he was shamed, but that was until Levi got off, undoing his pants, dropping them down, quickly following by his boxers. His thigh tattoo was now visible, but that was the last thing Eren was thinking about. 

Levi turned around, walking over to his bed. He stopped, turning to Eren, who was rooted to his spot on the couch. Levi raised an eyebrow, hand coming up and beckoning Eren to get closer with a single finger. 

Eren was up in an instant, practically running to him. He stopped in front of the raven. Levi smirked, running his fingers below Eren’s chin, rubbing there for a moment “You’re such a  _ good boy _ ” Levi moaned the last two words and Eren nearly lost all feeling in legs, whining. Levi bit his lip “Take your boxers off” Eren didn’t hesitate. Dropping the fabric and kicking them away. Levi let out a sigh, fingers toying with the tip of Eren’s penis. “You’re big” He said it so quietly, Eren was sure he wasn’t meant to hear it. 

He didn’t respond, he just stood there, wanting to hurry but wanting Levi to call him a good boy again. Levi looked up, eyes hooded and clouded with lust. 

 

“On the bed” Eren complied, laying flat on his back, watching Levi straddle him. “You swear to me you’re clean” Levi asked, serious. 

“Clean as soap” Eren smiled. 

“Good. I hate condoms.” Eren’s eyes widened. “Unless you want to wear one” Levi noticed the look and got worried. 

“No!” He all but shouted. “N-no, I don’t. If that’s ok with you”

Levi shrugged. “I’m not getting pregnant, so might as well enjoy” Levi smirked, reaching his hand behind him and between his legs, his mouth dropped in a silent moan as he pulled a string of beads from inside himself. “I was hoping this would happen. Didn’t want to waste time” Levi placed the soaked beads on the floor before grabbing Eren's cock and lined it up with his entrance. "One last thing" Eren whined. "This is just sex, and that's it, nothing more and nothing less, a one night stand" Eren nodded. "You're OK with that?" He nodded again. "Good". Eren watched as Levi sunk down, his cock disappearing inside of him. A moaned fell past his lips, wanting to throw his head back and close his eyes, but he wanted to watch, and he did. 

 

In a matter of seconds he was balls deep inside Levi, his body shaking at the pure pleasure of it. The raven that was on top of him had his head tilted back, nails digging into his chest, leaving red crescents against the tan skin. 

“Are you alright?” Eren asked.

Levi chuckled, looking down at Eren. “Perfect.” He purred, sending goosebumps over Eren’s skin. “Just, it’s been awhile since I’ve had sex, and even longer since I’ve taken one as big as yours” Eren twitched, loving the praise. Levi smirk only grew “You like being told that, huh?” Eren could only nod. Levi laughed softly, before putting his weight on Eren’s chest and lifted himself up, pulling off almost all the way, leaving just the head before he dropped back down, roughly. 

 

Eren couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped his throat, his head falling back on his pillow, hands going to Levi’s hips. Levi had stopped moving, looking concerned, until Eren looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Do that again” Levi smirked, doing it again. An almost identical scream fell past his red lips again. 

Levi kept going, his movements picking up in pace and intensity. Eren mouth was dropped open, not even trying to stop the moans and screams anymore. His eyes were pinched shut, making one of the sexist faces Levi had ever seen on a partner before.  

Levi sighed, head tilted back, he wasn’t a vocal person, he was only letting out pleasurable sighs every once and awhile. Eren made a whimpering noise, making Levi open his eyes and look down. He had an adorable pout on his lips.

“What?” Levi asked, not stopping his movements. 

“Why are you so quiet?” 

“I’m not a loud person. I don’t moan, so don’t expect me to m-AHH!” Seemingly out of nowhere, Levi’s back arched, head thrown back, a cock hardening moan feeling the room. After a moment, Levi blinked his eyes open, looking down at Eren, actually looking bashful, cheeks flushed beautifully. 

Eren couldn’t help the cheeky smirk that appeared on his lips. “I thought you weren’t a moaner”  

Levi glared. “That was my prostate. It was a one in million chance that you hit it, it won’t happen again.” Levi looked away, lifting himself up and then dropping back down. 

 

_ Bet. _

 

Eren bent his knees so his feet were flat on the bed, using the leverage to thrust up, making the thrusts that much harder and better. Levi gasped when he started moving to, the beginning of a moan escaped but he cut himself off by biting his lip. 

Eren was watching his hips and also Levi’s face, eyes switching between the two. And then, finally, he his gold. Levi’s body jerked, a scream forcing it’s way past his lip, despite his efforts to keep them down. 

Levi’s looked down at Eren, he had completely stopped moving, staring at Eren with a bewildered look. Eren studied the angle of his hips, before looking up at Levi. “H-how?”

Eren only shrugged, thrusting his hips up, ramming right into Levi’s prostate, another scream. He smirked, thrusting up, hard, hitting Levi’s prostate with every thrust. 

Levi’s eyes were pinched shut, screaming like a pornstar, he couldn’t think, didn’t care how loud and embarrassing he was. It felt so  _ good.  _ He was shaking, letting Eren fuck him. The wonderful abuse didn’t stop and before he knew it, his body tensed. “Eren!!” He screamed, cum shooting out and cover Eren’s torso with the white ropes. 

Levi was a mess, his eyes were closed, moans still falling past his lips. His thighs were shaking and he tried to hold himself up with his arms, but they gave out and he feel onto Eren, moaning into his ear.

Eren groaned, hands massaging Levi’s ass, causing more moans to fill his ears. “Levi?” Eren asked, scared he had broke the man, it had been a few minutes and Levi was still moaning softly, shaking on top of him. “Hey. You ok?”

“Th-that was” Levi was interrupted with another moan. “Amazing”

“Yeah” Eren smirked, cock twitching. 

“I-I’ve never orgasamed before the other” Levi sighed, gaining enough strength to hold himself over Eren “And I’ve never had anyone hit my prostate like that” Eren grinned. Levi smiled back, placing a kiss on Eren's lips. What was supposed to be a quick peck turned into deep and tongue filled kiss. One where they were both breathless when Levi started moving up and down on Eren’s member again. 

Eren closed his eyes, letting Levi do it all, he was still thrusting up, but he was purposely missing that bundle of nerves. Levi had lost his composure, moaning with each thrust. Eren moaned when Levi flicked his hips just right, his hands leaving the thighs to grab his waist. Hands quickly grabbed his wrists and yanked them away, pushing them down onto the pillows behind Eren’s head.

“No. Touching” Levi growled, gaining that dominate spark in his eyes that made Eren’s hips jerk. 

“Sorry” Was all Eren could muster, shaking as he got closer. Levi was back to himself, head tilted back, lips pulled between his teeth. As Eren neared his climax, he angled his hips so he was thrusting into Levi’s prostate. 

“Ah! You shit! Ahhhh!” Levi screamed. 

Eren opened his lips, moaning as he filled Levi with his cum. Levi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth open in silent scream, covering Eren in more of his semen. 

Levi collapsed on top of the other, eyes closed and he was breathing heavily. So was Eren. Eren rolled Levi over so they were on their sides and he started to pull out, but Levi whined, actually whined, and wrapped his legs around Eren’s hips, hands going down to pull him back, all the way in.

 

“No, don’t. Not yet” Levi breathed, eyes closed. Eren sighed, closing his eyes as well.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How was it?  
> Tell me please.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren woke up all on his own, no pesky alarm clock interrupted his dreams. He hoped that it was really 2 A.M and he still had hours to sleep. Eren groaned, rolling onto his back, his eyes fluttered open.

  
  


_ Where am I? _

  
  


Every detail of last night came rushing back to him, from the way  Levi looked under his clothes, skin pulling when his back arched, the way his voice sounded as it creaked from orgasm.  _ Everything. _

  
  


_ The last thing I remember is falling asleep, still inside him. _

  
  


Eren bit his lip, hand running down his stomach, feeling the dry, crusty cum there, making him grimace. It was gross, but he couldn’t say he hated the feeling. Eren sat up, looking straight ahead to where Levi was moving around in the kitchen, back to Eren, humming softly. 

Eren couldn’t help but grin. Levi was adorable. He let out a sigh, not want to get ahead of himself.   

  
  


_ It was just a one nightstand, nothing more, nothing less, Levi made that very clear.  _

 

_ Which is why I need to leave as quickly and quietly as possible.  _

  
  


Eren quickly looked around, his pants and shirt should be by the couch and his boxers should be by the bed. He looked but couldn’t see the clothing. 

“How do you take your eggs?” Levi’s rough voice made Eren jump, looking up at the raven, who was watching him from over his cup of tea. 

“What?”

“How do you like your eggs?” Levi repeated.

“Umm, over easy” Eren said, looking away from the intense gaze. 

“Your clothes are folded on the chair by the window.” Levi said, turning back to the stove, cracking some eggs onto the skillet. 

Eren nodded, quickly moving to pull his clothes on. After he was properly dressed, he walked over to the couch, standing there awkwardly before Levi put a plate of eggs and toast on the counter with a fork. 

 

“Eat up” Eren only strared. “What?” 

 

“I’m confused”

 

“About?”

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Making you breakfast”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because most people eat breakfast in the morning” Levi rolled his eyes, pouring more tea into his cup.

“No, why are you doing it?” All he got was a raised pierced eyebrow. “I thought most one night stands didn’t end with eating breakfast together”

Levi nodded, making an ‘ah’ noise, realizing what Eren was talking about. “Well, you’re right. I usually would have thrown you out by now, buck ass nude, but that’s the treatment I give one night stands.”

“I thought that’s what we were”

“We were” Levi sat his cup down, walking over to Eren, swaying his hips. “But I don’t want to have that be the only and last time I sleep with you” 

It was Eren’s turn to raise a brow “Oh?”

“I’m going to be honest with you Eren. Last night was by far, the best sex I’ve **ever** had” Pride settled itself in Eren’s gut. “I’ve never had a guy make me orgasm twice, or find my prostate multiple times, on purpose”        

Eren smirked. “Yeah?”

“Don’t look so cocky” Levi chuckled, flicking Eren’s head. 

“How can I not?” 

Levi rolled his eyes, running his fingers down the red fabric of the brunet's shirt. “I was thinking we could make this more than a one time thing”

“Like fuck buddies?”

Levi smirked. “Yes, just like fuck buddies”

“Ok” Eren shrugged, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“You’re ok with that?” Levi was looking at Eren through his lashes, hands tugging on his shirt.

“Yes”

“Good” His voice shook slightly, pulling Eren closer. He leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on the taller boys lips before pulling back, groaning. “I want to have sex with you right now, but I have to tell you some rules about being my fuck buddy”

Eren tried his best not to pout. “Ok, what are they?”

“First: I’m very dominant” He emphasised his words by pushing Eren back so he hit the couch. “Second: I’m kinky. We don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to, but if you do-” He licked his lips, hands trailing down the brunet’s body. “Well, we can talk about that when the time comes” Levi flashed Eren a small smile. “Third: You can touch me anywhere, but my back”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just don’t” Levi’s lusty voice changed to one close to anger. He closed his eyes, clearing his throat. When he spoke again, he was calmer. “That’s my biggest rule. Do **not** touch my back” 

 

“Ok, no back touching”

 

Levi nodded slightly in appreciation. “Fourth: If you have sex with other people, they need to be tested and so do you, because I’m not getting anything because you weren’t thinking” 

 

“I’m fine with that”

 

“And lastly: You can not do what you did last night”

 

Eren furrowed his brows at that. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I’m talking about”

“No?” Eren looked around the room, trying to think “I had sex with you last night”

Levi groaned, rolling his eyes “You made me orgasm”

  
  


_ Wait, what? _

  
  


“You don’t want me to give you an orgasm?”

“That’s not what I meant”

“Well please explain, because you aren’t making any sense to me”

Levi sighed. “You abused my prostate”

“Yes” 

“And that maybe me a moaning mess, it put you in control, and as previously stated, I’m dominant. I don’t like having people in control of my body.” He licked his lips “So you can only hit it like that if I tell you too”

 

Eren pursed his lips, earning a raised eyebrow. “On one condition” 

Levi scoffed. “And what is that?”

“You moan”

Levi was taken aback by that “I what?”

“Moan. You have a sexy voice and I like hearing it. You don’t need to scream or anything like that, but not be so quiet” 

Levi blinked once. “You...want me to be louder” Eren nodded, beautiful eyes hopeful, a small smile on his lips. How that hell could anyone say no to that face? “Ok”

“Yay” Eren grinned, looking way to innocent for what they were discussing. Levi smiled softly, but his eyes widened when two fingers grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so his lips could meet the brunet’s. 

 

For a few seconds, all the raven could do was blink, but his eyes slipped closed and he tangled his fingers into the thick brown hair he knew he was going to love pulling on. 

Levi was the one to break the kiss, giving Eren a sexy look. “I’m assuming that you are ok with those rules?” 

“Yes”

“Good” In a matter of seconds, Eren found himself on his back, Levi straddling him and licking down his neck.

Eren whined, head tilting back and hands grabbing Levi’s ass. “Levi” He groaned when a pair of teeth sunk into his skin. “I want you”

“Of course you do” The raven chuckled, grinding down, pulling another sound from Eren. “I want you too”

Eren cracked an eye open, smirking “Of course you do” Levi only rolled his eyes. The taller of the two pulled his lip between his teeth, watching Levi shift on top of him to make the angle just right, giving enough pressure to satisfy for a moment, but leaving the want for more there. 

Levi moaned softly but was rudely interrupted by Eren’s phone going off. Silver eyes glared at the device sitting on the ground. He bent down picking it up and handing it to Eren. “What is it?”

Eren unlocked his phone, reading a text from Armin. “Armin was wondering why I wasn’t in class?” He furrowed his brow before looking at the time. Multicolored eyes widened, and he shot up so quickly he knocked Levi over, sending the raven onto his back. “I’m fucked”

“No, I was hoping to get to that” Levi growled, nearly pouting when Eren got up and started gathering his things. “I don’t want you to go” 

“I have to. I’ll see you later tonight?” Eren asked, walking backwards to the door, putting his shoes on when he got there.

“You better” Levi smirked, standing up and walking over to the other. He took the phone out of his hand, quickly putting his contact in before handing it over to the proper owner. “I’ll be ready” 

Eren shivered, pressing a quick kiss to Levi’s cheek and he was gone, leaving a horny raven behind.

 

\---------

 

Eren ran to his next class, still covered in dry cum and wearing yesterday’s clothes. He silently prayed that no one noticed, that and the fact he didn’t brush his teeth or hair.

He was about 30 minutes late to a 45 minute class, but he still made it, and that’s what mattered, right? With a deep breath, he opened up the door and stepped in. Only a few students looked his way before losing interest a second later.

Eren sighed, setting a course to the closest empty seat. 

“Jaeger.” The brunet stopped dead in his tracks, looking over at his physics professor. “How nice of you to join us”

“S-sorry” Eren breathed deeply, face heating up, hand rubbing the back of his head. “I overslept”

“Hmm” She looked skeptical, cold eyes traveling down to Eren’s neck “Yes, those hickies are from oversleeping” Eren’s face got impossibly brighter, stammering for a comeback. “Take a seat” She waved him off, returning to her lecture.

  
  


Eren sat down, placing his head down on the desk, begging his blush to go away. Another five minutes passed when the door opened again at the arrival of a new commer. 

Eren was just thankful for the heat being put onto someone else. 

“Ackerman? What a surprise to see you hear”

“I was in a good mood” Eren’s eyes widened, head popping up at the sound of the rough, sexy voice. 

 

Levi was there, hands in his pockets, smirking at the teacher. “If only you were in a good mood everyday”

“I hope it’ll be like this for a while” Levi shrugged, smirk never leaving. 

She rolled her eyes “Go sit next to Jaeger”

“Jaeger?” Levi raised an eyebrow, eyes searching before falling on the brunet, his lips twitching when they made eye contact. He sauntered his way up the steps and into the chair next to Eren. He leaned in close, voice no more than a whisper “Fancy meeting you here” 

“It’s been to long” Eren chuckled, eyes moving over Levi’s face, taking in how sexy he looked with piercings. “I missed you”

A dark chuckle escaped the raven. “I missed you too, brat”

 

“Ackerman! Jaeger!” The brunet jumped when his name was yelled, while Levi just looked at her, bored. “First you come in late, and then you two continue to disrupt my class?!” 

“Yeah” Levi shrugged, leaning back in his chair “Go ahead, kick us out, you’d be doing us a favor” 

Eren’s eyes widened and the professor's face reddened. “Get out!” Levi sighed, upset to have wasted his time to come to class. He stood and pulled Eren with him out of the room. 

“Oh my God! I just got kicked out of class!” Eren was shaking, panicked. “I think I’m going to puke” He breathed, face paling, hunched over.

“Dude, calm down” Levi looked worried, or, as worried as his resting bitch face would allow. “She’ll forget about it by the time you see her again. You need to chill” 

 

Eren pushed his bangs out of his face, standing up straight and looked down at Levi “Really?”

“Yes. You aren’t going to be expelled or anything” 

A long breath left Eren’s lungs, and he slumped against the wall, legs shaking “Ok” 

After a moment, Levi nudged him “You good?” He only got a nod in response “Sorry”

“For what?”

“Getting you kicked out”

Eren chuckled, peaking up at Levi through his fringe “It’s fine. Sorry I over reacted”

Levi shrugged, watching Eren compose himself. “Do you have your sketchbook?”

The taller blinked, reaching into his bag “Yeah. Why?” He pulled it out and handed in to the raven.

“I have a meet up with my band and I figured I would show them the rough sketch for our logo.” 

Eren nodded, giving Levi permission to tear the page out when he asked. “Do you think they’ll like it?”

“Yes” Levi handed Eren his book back, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. “Do you have a portfolio for use to look at?”

Eren frowned. “No, I was with you, but I can get you it later today or tomorrow”

“Ok” Levi nodded. “I need to go, but I’ll see you later tonight, right?”

“Yes”

“Good” The raven winked, waving slightly as he left.

 

\----------

 

Levi walked into the rehearsal room, waving at the four others in the room. “Petra? Don’t you have a class?”

“I wanted to see the logo you and Eren came up with last night” Levi ‘oh’ed, fishing the paper out of his pocket, handing it to her. “Nice”

“You actually did work? I thought you just wanted to have sex with him” Hanji chuckled, looking over Petra’s shoulder. 

“We did both” Levi shrugged, taking his normal seat on one of the speakers, pulling his guitar out of the case. 

“Wait? You and Eren had sex?!” Hanji’s smile was huge and crazy. 

 

Levi nodded, tuning his instrument. Petra sneered.

 

“Seriously Levi? Why do you have to sleep with everyone?” 

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at her snotty tone, before looking off to the side, seeming like he was really thinking about the question. “Because..I’m a slut” He nodded, looking at her, happy with his answer.

“Yeah, I know” 

“Why the hell are you getting all pissy?” Levi sat up straighter, glaring. 

 

“I just don’t see why you have to sleep with everyone that you find attractive”

 

“Because I find them attractive” 

 

“So you had to take advantage of Eren?”

 

Levi blinked. “You make it sound like I raped the kid” 

“Guys!” Mike raised his voice, which he never did. “Stop fighting” Petra sighed, breathing deeply and Levi rolled his eyes. “Petra, why do you care that Levi slept with him?”

Petra blushed, tripping over her words. “W-well I was just-”

“Oh my God” Levi huffed out a dry laugh “You’re mad because Eren got between my legs and not yours” 

“N-No!” The red in her face darkening. 

“Well news flash Petra” Levi leaned closer, elbows on his knees. “He’s fantastic in bed. The best I’ve  _ ever _ had, turned me into a moaning mess.” Petra looked away, biting her lip. “And I’m keeping him around. We are now fuck buddies, so he’s going to be here, a lot, with me” Levi’s smirk dropped and turned to a glare “So get used to it!”

Petra glared at Levi, before standing up. “I’m leaving” 

“Ok, bye” Levi waved as she left. 

“Levi” Hanji chided, earning her a bored stare “What was that?”

“She started it”

“Now you sound like a five year old” Mike pointed out. 

Levi sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair. “Fine, I’ll talk to her tomorrow”

Hanji nodded her appreciation. “We have a few hours to work on the songs” 

 

\----------

 

Not much happened. They got the majority of the melody for a song down when Hanji had to leave, and her being a drummer, it was hard without the beat. 

Hanji and Mike left first, while Levi stayed behind to pack up his things. “Levi” The raven blinked over where Erwin had just closed the door. 

“Yes?”

Erwin breathed deeply, rubbing his hands together. “Eren’s not the best sex ever, right?” Levi smirked, standing straight. “Surely, there’s  _ someone  _ better”

“Are you getting jealous?” Erwin only blinked, chest rising in a deep breath. “Yes, he’s the best”

“Really?” Erwin took a step forward. “Maybe you just forgot. I could…” He took one of Levi’s wrists, pulling him closer “..Jog your memory” A hand grabbed the neck of Erwin’s neck, pulling him down to meet hungry lips. 

A moan escaped the blonde, pulling Levi closer, fingers tangled in dark hair. Tongues fought for dominance, but when Erwin lost he opted to kiss Levi’s neck, pulling a small sigh from the other. 

“Erwin?” Levi breathed out, head tilting away so the blonde had to look at him. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“When was the last time we had sex?” 

 

Thick brows furrowed. “Almost three years” 

Levi nodded, hands running down Erwin’s body, feeling rock hard abs. He looked back at blue eyes, silver ones dark with a mischievous glint “Let’s keep it that way” And he walked past a stunned blonde. 

“Wait. What?” Erwin regained his composure and quickly turned around, just in time to catch the cheeky smirk and wink from the raven before the door shut, separating the two.

 

Levi walked out of the building, smirking. 

  
  


_ He’s the one that called us off, so I’m going to have fun torturing him before I give him want he wants. _

  
  


\--------------

 

After class, Eren worked on getting a portfolio together; Jean had asked where he spent the night and Eren just brushed him off. Unfortunately, horse face saw the hickies covering the brunet’s neck and kept pushing for all the dirty details.

 

He got none.

 

After he had put together a proper portfolio, he laid down on his bed, looking at his phone, and unwritten text message for Levi there.

  
  


_ What do I say? Hi? ‘Sup? Should I send a dick pic? No what if it’s the wrong number and it’s actually a teacher, or a old man at a nursing home. _

  
  


Eren decided it would be best not to send any explicit messages before he knew for sure that it was Levi he was talking too. 

He breathed deeply through his nose, typing **_‘Hi :)’_** and hit send, not giving him enough time to second guess himself. 

  
  


_ A smiley face Eren? What is this, middle school? God you’re so fucking stupid, he’s going to break things off with your sorry ass, you freaking nerd.  _

 

 

Before any more destructive thoughts could tear him up, his phone dinged. He held his breath, reading the text he just got. 

 

**_‘Who is this?’_ **

  
  


_ You're a dumb ass Eren. _

  
  


**_‘Oh, sorry, Eren’_ **

**_‘Ah, well in that case, hello sexy’_ **

**_‘Hi’_ **

**_‘What are you doing?’_ **

**_‘Laying in bed, talking to you’_ **

**_‘Well how ‘bout you get off your ass and come over’_ **

**_‘Do you want me too?’_ **

**_‘I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t’_ **

**_‘I’ll be there in five minutes’_ **

  
  


Eren quickly put on his shoes and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked down the hall to Levi’s dorm. Less than 24 hours ago, Eren had been in a similar situation, waiting outside Levi’s dorm, trying to gain the courage to knock. 

He knocked three times, listening to shuffling before the door opened. Levi smirked when he say him, but he was, unfortunately fully clothed. 

“Come on in” Levi walked away, leaving Eren there to take his shoes off. “Tea?” The raven asked, pouring steaming water into a mug, a tea bag already placed in. 

“Sure” 

“Sugar?”

“Honey” Eren watched Levi make another cup of tea, adding a bit of honey to one and a teaspoon of sugar to the other. “Thank you” He smiled, taking the hot beverage from Levi, following the smaller to the couch, where they sat, silently drinking. 

Eren took his time to actually look at Levi’s dorm. It was all one room, no walls separating the bedroom area from the half assed kitchen. There was a single couch and a small TV that had seen better days. The couch had some holes in it, but it was clean.  There was a small door near the bed, and that made the brunet raise an eyebrow “What’s in there?” 

Levi followed his gaze  “Bathroom”

Eren was stunned, looking at the other. “But, I though single person dorms didn’t come with a bathroom” 

“I pay extra for it. No way in Hell am I going to share a bathroom with a bunch of college boys. Horny bastards jerking off, trying to be discrete about it and failing miserably” He shuddered, holding his tea closer. “Disgusting” 

Eren could only chuckle, sipping on his tea. “It must be nice not having a roommate”

Levi nodded “Especially when I want to bring home you” Eren blushed slightly, covering his face with his mug. Levi watched him for a few seconds. “How many?”

“How many what?”

“How many people have you had sex with before me?” 

“Oh, uh, three”

“How many times?”

“Three” Levi nodded, leaning against the cushions.

“Tell me about them”

“Why?”

Levi shrugged. “I’m curious”

“Umm, ok” Eren finished his tea, placing the mug on the side table. “I was 16 when I lost my virginity, at a party. My birthday party actually. My friends had thrown a huge get together and they were teasing me about being 16 and still being a virgin. They called me gay all the time, and at the time, I was highly offended by that.” Eren chuckled softly “So I picked a random girl and had sex with her, in my bedroom. I didn’t even know who she was at first. At the end she told me her name was Hitch, and that’s that” He shrugged. “Monday rolled around, I went to school and realized, every girl was staring at me, some just watching, others licking their lips or rubbing their thighs together. It was weird.

 

“After going all day of girls making goo-goo eyes at me, I asked one of the girls I was friends with if she knew what the girls were gossiping about. She said Hitch told everyone that I was the best she’s ever had, I made her orgasam and found her g-spot. Apperently most male’s have trouble making a girl orgasam.” Eren shrugged, really not finding it difficult.

 

“So you’ve always been naturally talented?” Levi smirked. 

 

“I guess” Eren smiled back. “So, for a whole year, I had girls throwing themselves at me, but I wasn’t that type of person to just sleep with everyone. I stayed single for a while until the rumors died down and I went on a few dates with a girl named Mina. We started dating and we were together for six months when I decided to take things to the next level.” Eren shivered, pulling a face.

 

“Was she that bad?”

 

“No. It’s just, after we were done and coming down from our highs, she turned to me and said; ‘Hitch was right, you are good’” He sighed “I was ready to tell her that I loved her and that’s what she said. I don’t know, I just felt like she was only dating me for the chance to have sex with the famous Eren Jaeger that knows how to find a g-spot” He shook his head “So I broke up with her”

 

“Because she said you’re good in bed?”

 

“Not because of that, because she mentioned Hitch and the rumor that made my junior year Hell. She made me fall in love with her and she was only after that”

 

“All I want is sex” 

 

“And you told me that before we had sex, and I’m fine with that. Mina, she made me fall in love with her and wasted six months of my life on her.”

 

“Maybe she did love you”

 

“No. From our first date she kept trying to jump me, get me inside her, but I refused” 

 

“I see” 

 

“I tried dating after her, a girl named Marcy, but she was….crazy” Eren held himself closer. “Really crazy”            __

 

Levi chuckled. “Girls are crazy. It’s why I’m gay”

 

“Yeah. I gave guys a chance after her. The final person was a guy. We had gotten really close my senior year, he was a foreign exchange student from Japan named Misaki. It was his last day in America and I asked him what he wanted to do.” Eren shook his head, smiling slightly. “He said he wanted to have sex with an American boy. Let’s just say, after that, I was gay for life”

 

“The gay way is the best way” 

 

“Agreed” Eren looked over to the raven silently drinking his tea. “What about you? How many before me?”

 

Levi pursed his lips, thinking. “About 30” 

 

Eren gasped, choking on his own spit. He coughed, clearing his throat “30?”

 

“Yep” Levi sounded bored, but he had a small sliver of sadness in his eyes before it was gone. “I regret most, but it makes me who I am”

 

“Why so many?” 

 

Levi smiled sadly. “When life deals you a shit hand, you do things to try and forget, no matter what that may be” Eren watched Levi’s sad expression, sitting in silence before Levi’s stone face came back, looking back at him. “Does that bother you?”

 

“No”

 

“If it does you can leave. It’s fine” 

 

“I don’t want to” Eren smiled, earning a confused stare. “I don’t mind, just surprised”

 

Levi smiled softly, watching Eren for another couple seconds before he stood up. Putting his mug on the coffee table “Stand up” The brunet blinked before standing, facing Levi “Take your shirt off” Eren did as told, tossing the shirt onto the couch.

Silver eyes roamed over tan skin. “What are you doing?” 

“Admiring” He stated simply, stepping closer and trailing his fingers down Eren’s chest. “What’s this from?” Levi asked, running his thumb over a small scar over his bottom left rib. 

“Oh, Marcy stabbed me with a fork when I broke up with her”

Levi’s eyes widened. “She...stabbed you?”

“Told you she was crazy”

Levi nodded, fingers leaving the scar to trace over muscles. The touches were light, more like whispers of a touch, leaving Eren wanting more. Hands moved up, before down his arms. Gentle fingers turned over his left arm, inside facing up. “You have a tattoo” Levi stated, moving his fingers over the design of a key. “What does it mean?” 

“To remind me to take every opportunity to try new things, or open new doors. Always follow my dreams, and that there’s always something good that comes out of something bad.”  Levi hummed, moving his fingers farther down to hold rough hands in his. They were calloused, and small, thin, white scars covered the knuckles. With a raised eyebrow, Levi softly caressed them, sending chills up Eren’s arm and through his body. 

 

“What are these from?” His voice was just above a whisper. 

“Fighting. I had anger management issues” Levi visibly tensed. “Not anymore, I got therapy and I can control my emotions better now.”

“Who?”

“What?”

 

“Who have you hit?” 

 

“Bullies mostly, only people that deserved it” 

Levi dropped his hands. “Would you hit me? If I did something wrong and I deserved it, would you hit me?” He was trying to keep his voice study and indifferent, but the nervous shaking was evident and Eren noticed. 

“Of course not” Levi looked at him. “I would never hurt you” Silver eyes glanced away, turning away so a back was facing Eren, taking a few steps away, arms wrapped around himself. “Levi?” The brunet stepped forward, forgetting the rules and placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder blade. 

The raven spun around, slapping the hand away “Don’t touch my back!” He shouted. 

Levi and Eren stared at eachother for a few minutes before the smaller turned away, looking at his feet.                  

Eren read between the lines. The worry about anger issues, asking about hitting, and now not wanting to be touched, it was all making sense. Eren stepped forward, putting his hand on Levi’s head and pulled him into his arms, keeping his hands away from his back. 

 

“I would never hit you Levi.” The raven was taken back. “I won’t ever hurt you”

“W-why are you repeating that? You already said it” He tried to put his walls back up but Eren pushed the bricks down before the cement could settle. 

“Because it’s what you need to hear” Levi blinked before he relaxed, eyes closing and unwrapped his arms from around himself to embrace Eren, the taller running fingers through soft black locks, other hand rubbing soothing circles onto his hip.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Eren moved his mouth to Levi’s ear. “The only hand I’ll lay on you is like this” He whispered, hands moving up Levis sides, careful to not touch his back, and his shirt was tossed away when it was pulled over his head. 

Levi glared when the shirt was dropped on the floor, but the furrowed brows were erased once soft lips pushed onto his. The smaller sighed, hands holding Eren’s face, keeping him in place as they kissed. “Neck” Levi whispered, tilting his head back, letting lips caress the skin of his neck. He moaned, feeling lips move down from his neck, down his chest, stomach and stopping at his crotch. 

“Can I?” Levi looked down at the man kneeling in front of him, beautiful mismatched eyes staring up, begging. 

Levi nodded. “Yes” Eren grinned, hands moving up to undo the pants and tugging them down, bringing the boxers with them, leaving Levi exposed. A pink tongue poked out and licked red lips, before flicking over the head of Levi’s cock. “Fuck” Hands curled in brown locks, pulling him closer when lips wrapped around Levi, taking him all. 

  
  


_ Eren doesn’t have a gag reflex, holy fuck. _

  
  


Eren pulled back, sucking on the tip before sliding back down. Levi tensed, trying to keep his moans down, hands tugging at thick strands of hair. “Shit” Levi gasped out, followed with a growl when the wet heat left his member. He snapped a glare down, about to tell Eren to get his mouth back to work, but he cut himself off, seeing the brunet sucking on three of his own fingers. 

Eren took his dripping fingers out of his mouth and brought them behind Levi, who automatically spread his legs slightly. He tensed when a finger pushed in, but quickly relaxed, moaning at the feeling of the digit being inside him, and now Eren mouth around him. 

 

His mind was clouded, nothing but Eren and pleasure in his head. Eren had gotten up to three fingers in him without Levi realizing, focusing on the tongue more then what was happening behind him, even though that was also making him delirious. Levi looked down at Eren, watching his lips slide over his cock. “Look at me” Eren’s eyes opened, staring up at him, orbs dark yet innocent. “Fuck” Levi grip was tight on Eren’s hair, pulling his hips back before back in, watching as he fucked Eren’s mouth. 

The taller had to pull his fingers out to hold onto his thighs, bracing himself as Levi thrusted into him, making his choke, drool dripping down the sides of his mouth and down his chin. Levi’s hips stuttered, a broken moan filling the room and he pulled out, usually able to stop himself just before and then getting back to business, but with Eren, he was a mess, cum shooting out and covering Eren’s face. 

The raven was panting, and eyes widened when he realized he wasn’t quick enough and came all over Eren. His mouth opened in an apologie, but his words stopped in his throat when the brunet licked his lips, semen dripping down and onto his tongue. Levi’s gut tightened and a shiver went down his spine, blood already rushing to his half erect cock. His lips twitched up. “You’re disgusting” His voice shook when he spoke, earning a smirk from the other. 

“You taste good” Was all the taller said, trying to get as much of Levi’s release into his mouth. 

“Jesus” Levi lost all feeling in his legs and his knees gave out, making him drop to the floor. “You’re so sexy” 

Eren smirked, wiping the remaining cum off his face with his shirt. “So are you”  Levi watched as Eren stood, walking over to the bed, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and kneeled back in front of Levi. “Here” 

Levi pulled his lip between his teeth “Put it on” Eren opened the bottle, pouring a good amount of lube onto his cock. “You are perfect” Levi breathed, eyes roaming over the taller man’s body. 

“I wouldn’t say perfect” Eren chuckled, blushing slightly. “But thanks”

“Pretty damn close” He said, climbing onto him and pushing the lubed cock into his hole, wiggling before sliding down, hands gripping onto Eren’s shoulder. 

Eren whined, biting his lip as Levi bounced on top of his cock. “Levi”

“Eren, God, you’re so big” 

Eren groaned, mouth pressing into a thin line, twitching at the praise. “You feel so good” 

Levi smirked, looking down at Eren with half lidded, lust filled eyes. “Kiss me” Eren didn’t hesitate to follow orders, pulling Levi down to kiss him, tongue forcing his way past his lips, but he didn’t fight, just moving his tongue around with Levi, letting the smaller man take complete control. 

Eren was grabbing at Levi’s ass, kneading the flesh in his hands. He was rewarded with beautiful moans and sighs. “Levi” The raven arched his back, leaning backwards, putting his weight on his hands resting on the floor, hips moving in a figure 8 motion. “Can I suck on your nipples?”

Levi looked at Eren, slowly nodding. Eren smiled, leaning forward and started sucking and licking on the pink nipples. “Good boy” Levi sighed, earning a whimper from the man inside him. 

 

A few minutes of moans, whines, and hair pulling passed, and Eren tugged Levi closer, practically screaming as he came, filling Levi up with his seed.  Levi’s thighs shaked, a moan escaping and he came once again, covering himself and Eren with it.

The pair collapsed on the floor, still connected, panting and smiling.     


	4. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I could put a warning. Handcuffs are used.

Eren watched as Levi forced himself up, biting his lip when he felt Eren’s semen dripping down his leg, and the brunet groaned at the sight, watching Levi saunter over to the bathroom and close the door behind him, seconds later water could be heard. 

 

Eren laid there for a few minutes before forcing himself up and pulling on his clothes, not really wanting to leave but he knew he needed to, Levi didn’t seem to be the person to like after sex cuddles. 

 

He was pulling his shoes on when Levi walked out, completely naked other than the towel around his neck. “Where are you going?”

 

“Home?” Eren seemed unsure, freezing in his movements. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Do you want me to stay?”

 

Levi shrugged “I don’t know. You can do whatever you want” 

 

“I would like to stay, but I have homework” 

 

“Then go do that. I’ll see you tomorrow, at lunch, bring your portfolio” 

 

“OK” Eren grinned before leaving.

 

\---------

 

“Nice kiss marks” Annie chuckled, eyeing Eren’s neck. Eren laughed nervously, rubbing his palm over the marks Levi left. 

 

“Who was it?” Armin asked. 

 

Eren opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Mikasa. “It was Levi, right?” Eren nodded. Mikasa hummed, twirling her plastic fork in between her fingers. “Was it everything you wanted?”

 

“Better” Eren shrugged, cheeks growing hot, not really wanting to go into detail with anyone, let alone his lover’s sister.

 

“He didn’t force you? Or hurt you?”

 

“God no, I wanted it” Eren blinked. ”Has he forced himself on anyone before?” 

  
  


_ It didn’t make sense, Levi always made his intentions clear and asked if I was alright with them, he seemed like a guy that cared about consent. _

  
  


“No. I just want to make sure you’re happy” 

 

“Yes, I am” 

 

“Good” 

 

“Eren” The group looked up when Levi walked up to the table. “I thought you said you’d join me for lunch” 

 

Eren quickly stood up, grabbing his bag. “I am, I was just talking to them first” Levi nodded, acknowledging the others with a wave before leading Eren to the table filled with people. 

 

“Eren!” Hanji grinned when she saw them, arms up in the air. 

 

“I’ll go” Oluo sighed, already packing up his stuff. 

 

“No, there’s no need” Levi said, looking at Eren and tilted his chin towards the only empty chair there. “Sit”

 

Eren blinked “B-but what about you?” 

 

“I said sit” Eren gulped at the demanding tone and he did as told, watching as Levi sat on his lap, both legs hanging off to one side and his tattooed arms going around the brunet’s neck. “Comfortable?” Levi asked, fingers playing with a lock of brown hair. 

 

“Yes” 

  
  


_ I love having you on my lap _

  
  


“Levi” Mike spoke up, gaining the ravens attention and reminding Eren that they weren’t alone. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“The portfolio” Erwin spoke up this time, voice tight, seeming annoyed. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes before turning to Eren “Did you bring it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s in my bag” Levi grabbed the bag from the floor and placed it on his lap, letting Eren search through it. The raven was running his fingers through Eren’s hair, lips lightly caressing his cheek. 

 

Eren blushed, looking up at the rest of the company; Isabel and Hanji were both giving them shit eating grins, but other then that, no one seemed to give any mind to Levi’s actions. Well, Petra and Erwin looked pissed, but let’s ignore that. “Levi, stop” Eren whispered, gently pushing the raven back so he could push the portfolio towards Erwin, who took it and started looking. 

 

Levi gave an annoyed whine at being pushed, but he stopped, alternating to run fingers down Eren’s face, a thumb brushing over his lips. “Levi” He whispered, earning himself a small smile from the man on top of him, and he leaned in, kissing Eren’s cheek. 

 

“These are really good Eren” Hanji praised, looking over Erwin’s shoulder.

 

“Thank yo-Ah~!” Eren slapped a hand over his mouth when he moaned because Levi bit his ear. The dark chuckle he got from the smaller was almost worth the looks he was given from the others. “I-I’m so sorry” He rushed out, face on fire.

 

“Don’t worry about it, he’s like that with every one of his toy’s, you’re nothing special” Erwin sneered. Eren felt like he had just been stabbed. He knew he was just a toy to Levi, wanted to be that, but it still hurt. 

 

“Erwin, shut the fuck up” Levi snapped, glaring menacingly at the blonde. Erwin glared back before pushing the pictures across the table. 

 

“We can’t hire you Eren”  _ What?  _ “It would be inappropriate with your relationship with Levi” 

 

Levi stood, slamming his hands on the table, ready to rip caterpillar brows a new one, but Hanji stopped him. “Are you serious Erwin? Did you look at Eren’s photos? He’s amazing. You aren’t going to hire him simply because Levi slept with him?” 

 

“It wouldn’t be professional” 

 

“Since when are we professional? Especial over something so small” Mike spoke, tag teaming with Hanji. 

 

“Well, if Levi wasn’t such a slut, then we wouldn’t be having this issue” Petra glared at the raven, words dripping with venom. Levi growled before turning to Eren.

 

“Would you fuck Petra?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Would you have sex with Petra if she asked?” 

 

“Ew, no” His eyes widened when he realized he said ew. He quickly turned to Petra. “Not ew, you’re really pretty and all, I’m just gay as fuck” 

 

“See? Even if I hadn’t been a slut, he still wouldn’t want you” Levi smirked at the girl, who just dropped her gaze to her lap. 

 

“Eren, we’re hiring you” Hanji broke the conversation, the whole time ignoring what was happening between Levi and Petra while she convinced Erwin to let Eren do the job. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“We decided that your skills are too good to pass up even with your relationship status with Levi makes it weird, but as long as you two keep it professional, then we have no problems” Erwin grumpled. 

 

Eren blinked at the blonde, who was staring at Levi. “We’ll keep it professional” He said, eyes leaving Erwin to look up at Levi, who was still standing. “Right?”

 

Levi looked over his shoulder, eyes traveling over Eren’s body, pulling his lip between his teeth. “No promises” Levi sat down on Eren’s lap, facing forward and he pushed back, ass rubbing against the brunet’s crotch. “I don’t know if I can resist” His voice was dark and rough, wiggling his perfect plump ass on Eren’s hardening bulge. 

 

Eren gasped, looking across the table. Petra and Oluo had left, Hanji, and Mike were talking to each other, Isabel was on her phone, texting someone. The only one that was paying any mind to Levi grinding on Eren like a bitch in heat was Erwin. 

His blue eyes were trained on Levi’s face, a blush on his cheeks, teeth worrying the skin of his lip, and Eren couldn’t see his hands, but he knew he was palming himself under the table. 

  
  


_ Oh hell nah.  _

  
  


Eren growled, grabbing a hold of Levi’s arm and tugged him so Levi’s back was flush to his chest, the raven’s hips jerking and grinding in ways that made Eren want more, his pants tightening at the thought of being inside Levi while he moved his hips like that. 

Eren kissed Levi’s neck, licking and biting the skin, earning himself little sighs from the man. Multicolored eyes opened to look across the table at Erwin, making eye contact with the man, smirking as he sucked a mark onto the pale flesh. Erwin’s glare turned murderous and Eren couldn’t help but chuckle. 

  
  


_ That’s right, Levi’s my bitch.  _

  
  


As if hearing those thoughts, Levi growled and stood up, not saying anything as he grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him away from the table and towards the dorm, both practically running to Levi’s room. 

 

Levi pushed the door open, spinning around as soon as the door was shut, eyes dark and heavy as he tugged his shirt off. The article was forgotten on the floor as Eren rushed forward, pushing his lips to Levi’s, mouth hungry, tongue begging for more, not getting enough. 

 

The kiss was desperate and messy, and Eren forced Levi back, pushing until the raven’s hips hit the arm of the couch. Levi sat down and Eren grabbed his thighs, pulling them up higher on his hips, thrusting against him, moaning loudly into Levi’s open mouth at the friction. 

 

Finger’s tangled into brown hair and tugged, forcing Eren’s head back, moan tearing out from his throat. “Patience” Levi chidded, smirk sexy and lustful. 

 

“Levi” His voice was breathy and desperate, body shaking with the need to be inside Levi, feeling his tight heat wrap around him. Levi blinked, eyes darkening at the almost begging tone in Eren’s voice.

 

A groan passed Levi’s lips, plump lip going between white teeth, playing with the two rings there. Half lidded eyes gazed up at Eren, Levi’s face being the definition of sexy and want. “Do you want me?” He asked, licking his lips in anticipation at the answer, already knowing it. 

 

“Yes. Please” Eren whined, pushing himself closer, but the fingers in his hair pulled him back, keeping him close to Levi, but not close enough. “I want to take you from behind” 

 

Levi raised a thin eyebrow at that. “What?” 

 

“I want you on your hands and knees as I fuck you” Eren couldn’t feel shame anymore, he would tell Levi want he wanted as long as it meant he could get between those thighs. 

 

A flush covered Levi’s cheeks and he stuttered for a moment, eyes looking to the side as he thought about it. “I’m the dominant Eren” He finally said, voice dark and almost threatening, eyes locking with the stunning ones that belong to Eren. 

 

“I-I” Eren suddenly lost all confidence at the dominating look he got. “You just have..a really nice ass...and...and I wanted t-to watch as I move in and out of you” He blushed, looking down at his feet. 

 

Levi watched him, cock twitching at the submissiveness. He thought for a moment. “I have an idea” He pushed Eren back so he could walk to the bed. 

 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked, following him, watching as Levi pulled a black case from under his bed. The raven said nothing, putting it on the bed and opening it. Eren’s eyes widened at the contents. 

 

Whips, chains, riding crops, anal beads, cock rings, and blindfolds to name a few. “This is my toy box” Levi said, picking up a pair of leather cuffs, black fur lining the inside for comfort. He turned to Eren, holding the cuffs out. “I will bend over like a bitch for you, but you can’t touch me, nor can you thrust unless I tell you too” 

 

Eren nodded, trembling in anticipation. “OK” Levi smirked, gesturing to Eren’s clothes. The brunet got the hint and started stripping, skin feeling on fire as Levi’s eyes roamed over him, now completely exposed. 

 

Levi bit his lip, groaning at the sight of Eren’s cock, wanting to put a ring around in and watch as it turned red from being denied release, but that was for another time. “Get of the bed” Eren did with no hesitation, he was on his knees, back straight. “Good” Levi was behind him, grabbing a hold of his wrists with cold fingers. Eren held his breath when he heard and felt the cuffs close around his wrists. “Comfortable?” Levi asked, lips trailing across Eren’s back. 

 

“Yes” His voice was a whisper, shaking and wanting. 

 

“If it starts to hurt you, tell me” Hands moved up tan sides, sending chills all over Eren. “I don’t want to harm you” 

 

“Yes Master” He breathed, gasping at the nails scraping down his chest. Levi’s breath was against the back of his neck, panting. 

 

“Say that again” 

 

“Master” The raven moaned, hand shaking as he took a hold of Eren’s chin, turning his face to the side. 

 

“I want you to call me that from now on, do you understand?” A thumb trailed over the brunet’s lip. 

 

“Yes Master” 

 

Levi growled “Fuck” He quickly pulled himself from Eren and stripped his clothes, walking to the dresser and grabbed the lube. He popped the cap and drenched his fingers and brought them behind him and pushed one in, head tilting back at the feeling of being filled. 

 

“Master” Levi looked over at Eren, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“What is it, Pet?” He asked, pushing in his second finger. Eren trembled at the name, moaning wantonly 

 

“Come closer, please” He begged, watching Levi with lust filled eyes. Levi pulled his fingers out and crawled over to Eren, slow, putting an extra swing in his hips. Levi stood on his knees, chest pushed against Eren’s, lips just centimeters away from the other’s and he pushed his fingers in again, moaning loudly. 

 

Eren jerked at the sound, leaning closer to close the space between their lips, but right before they touched, Levi pulled away slightly. “Don’t you dare kiss me” Eren whined at the order but pulled back, letting Levi put his lips breaths away from Eren’s, moaning as he fingered himself, eyes never leaving Eren’s. “Oh, Eren~. You’re such a  _ good boy, _ aren’t you”  

 

Eren nodded frantically. “Only for you Master” 

Levi moaned. “Good” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, covering his palm before rubbing it over Eren’s member, sending Eren into a shaking mess. Levi nodded slightly when he figured it was enough and turned around, putting his weight on his hands, legs spread wide.

 

“Master~” Eren cried out, eyes trained on the pink hole he wanted to be inside so much it was pathetic. Levi stayed silent, looking over his shoulder as he grabbed a hold of Eren’s cock and lined in up. 

 

“You can move in” At Levi’s permission, Eren pushed his hips forward, while Levi moved back, all the way until he was balls deep. Multicolored eyes never leaving as he watched Levi be spread open by his dick. “No more moving now Eren” Levi said, looking over his shoulder, a wave a arousal washing over him as he took in Eren’s expression. “Fuck” Levi looked forward, pulling forward before pushing back. 

 

“Ah!! Master!” Eren moaned, eyes closing and he threw his head back, whining and whimpering as Levi forced himself back onto his dick. 

 

“Eren” Levi moaned, eyes pinched shut, twisting his hips in a way that made them both cry out in pleasure. “Fucking hell Pet, you’re so  _ big~ _ ” He moaned, thrusting back over and over again, loving the moans he was getting every time he moved off the cock and back on. 

 

“Master, please, call it big again” Eren was jerking, trying his best to not thrust. 

Levi smirked, pulling his lips between his teeth and he looked over his shoulder, stopping his hips when Eren was in to the hilt, instead grinding against him. 

 

“Eren~ You’re so fucking big, you spreads me so wide. Ah” Eren almost screamed when Levi jerked his hips just right and he spilled inside Levi. “Who said you could cum Pet?” 

 

“I-I’m s-sorry Ma-Master, I couldn’t h-hold it in, you f-feel so good” Levi hummed. 

 

“I’ll let it go this time, but don’t think you’re done yet” He dropped down to his elbows. 

 

“I-I wouldn’t dream of stopping until Master cums” Eren panted, shifting on his knees, wincing slightly.  

 

“Are you in pain?” Levi quickly got back on his hands. 

 

“No, I’ll just be a bit sore after this” 

 

“We can stop”

 

“NO!” Eren shouted. “You haven’t cum yet” 

 

Levi hummed again, resting down on his elbows, wiggling his hips, feeling Eren twitch inside him. “Well then make me cum” 

 

“Master?” 

 

Levi looked at the brat. “You can move; I want you to find and abuse my prostate” 

Eren grinned, moving his hips, a bit awkwardly seeing as he had his hands cuffed behind his back, but he managed it well enough. Levi sighed at the feeling, closing his eyes and enjoying Eren struggle to move. 

 

“Master” 

 

“Yes”

 

“Could you spread your legs more?”

 

“Why?”

 

“You told me to find your prostate, but this position is impossible to do so, I need you to move lower” 

 

Levi sighed, spreading his legs, Eren sinking in more. “This better work” 

 

“Trust me, it will” Eren started moving, taking only three thrusts before finding what he was looking for. 

 

“Ahhhh! Oh fuck” Levi smiled, back arching. 

 

“X marks the spot” Eren grinned, continuing his assault on the bundle of nerves. 

 

“Eren! Fuck, right there!” Levi was jerking and twisting, hands clenched around the sheets. 

 

Eren groaned, wanting to grab ahold of those pale hips and pound into him, only being able to go so hard not having his hands. “Master, can you thrust your hips back so the movements are harder?” Levi only nodded, thrusting his hips back, movements getting sloppy. 

  
  
  


“Eren!” Levi yelled, body going rigid as he came. Eren moved through Levi’s orgasm, watching as Levi went limp, his cock sliding out of him as Levi’s hips hit the bed. “Holy shit” The raven was panting, eyes closed. “That was amazing” 

 

Eren smiled, eyes focused on the way Levi’s back muscles moved under ink wings. He sighed happily, but he furrowed his brows, seeing scars covering his back, the majority covered by ink, but some weren’t. “Levi?” Levi hummed, rolling over to stare tiredly up at the brunet. Eren wanted to ask what they were from, but remembered how he hates his back touched, and decided against it. “My shoulders are starting to get sore” 

 

Levi blinked before grabbing a key from his drawer and reached around Eren to unlock them. Eren groaned, rolling his shoulder. “Lay down” Eren furrowed his eyebrows but did as told, laying down, avoiding the cum on the sheets. Levi straddled his back and started rubbing strong hands into his shoulder blades, relaxing the muscles “We need a safe word” 

 

“Coconut” 

 

Levi held back a laugh “Coconut?” 

 

“I’m allergic to them” 

 

“Ah” Levi smiled, working his fingers into Eren’s skin. “Feel good?” 

 

“Yes” Levi leaned down and placed a kiss on Eren’s temple, pulling a smile from the younger man. “Levi?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You know Erwin wants you, right?”

 

Levi snorted “You noticed too?” 

 

“How could I not? He wouldn’t take his eyes off you. I mean, you’re sexy as fuck so I can’t blame him, but come on” 

 

Levi chuckled, using his knuckles to knead Eren’s shoulders. “We had sex a few time a couple years ago, but he called it off. He showed no interest in getting back with me until I mention that you are a sex God and the best I’ve ever had” 

 

“Really?” Levi nodded, humming a confirmation. “So he’s jealous”

 

“Basically” 

 

Eren thought for a moment, not really wanting to know the answer. “Are you going to? Give him what he wants” 

 

Levi stopped his movements. “Do you not want me too?” 

 

“I’d like to be your only fuck buddy. I don’t want to share you and I want you to have all your stamina for me” 

  
  


_ Yeah, that’s the reason.   _

  
  


“I won’t sleep with him if you don’t want me too” 

 

“Please don’t”  Levi nodded, leaning down to place another kiss on Eren’s cheek. 


	5. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to met Levi's family and he and Eren sext.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cancer. And sexting. 
> 
> This chapter is considerably shorter then the others, about half the size and I apologize.

“Don’t go” Eren wined, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and nosing at his hips.

Levi chuckled, running his fingers through the thick brown strands on his lovers head. “I need to” 

“No” He grumbled, pulling the raven closer. 

“Eren” Levi smiled, gently tugging on his hair “Come on, don’t be a brat” 

Eren groaned but rolled over onto his back, looking up with a pout. “Why do you have to go?” 

Levi got out of bed, grabbing some baby wipes from his drawer and started cleaning himself off. “I’m going home for the weekend” He threw away the used wipes before tossing the package to Eren. “Mikasa will be here soon, so get clean and dressed.” Eren started cleaning himself off, watching Levi get dressed in sweats and a T-shirt. 

“When will you be back?” The younger asked while pulling on his clothes. 

“Sunday” Levi answered, packing a few clothes into his bag, zipping it up right when a knock on the door grabbed their attention. “Why?” He asked, walking towards the door to answer it. 

“Do you want me to be here when you get back?” Eren pulled on his jacket, following Levi to the door where his shoes were. 

Levi smirked at him, hand on the handle “I’ll be back around 7 P.M.” And he opened the door, not saying anything as he stepped out and walking down the hall, Mikasa following behind him, not even noticing Eren. 

 

The twins climbed into the car, Mikasa calling dibs on driving and Levi leaned his head against the window, watching as the scenery passed by, texting Isabel and Farlan every once and awhile.

In about and hour’s time, Mikasa pulled their shared car into the driveway of their home. The raven’s got out of the car, grabbed their bags and headed up to the front door, walking in and taking off their shoes. “We’re home!” Levi shouted, smiling when running could be heard. 

“Levi! Mika!” A little girl came running around the corner and into Levi’s open arms. 

“Lucy!” Levi grinned, squeezing his little sister tightly. 

“I’ve missed you guys” She let go of her brother to hug Mikasa. 

“It’s been a week” Mika laughed, hugging the girl. 

“That’s too long” She whined. She was eight years old and looked exactly like Mikasa other than the fact she had grey eyes. 

“Lucy, let them breath” An elderly women laughed, her hair was grey and pulled into a bun, her aging face was covered in wrinkles and she always had a smile.

“Nonna!” Mikasa and Levi smiled, walking to hug their grandma. 

She laughed, hugging them back. “How are you two?” 

“We’re good”  The replied in unison.

“Is mom in her room?” Mikasa asked and Nonna nodded. “Can I go see her?” 

“Of course. She’ll be happy to know you’re here” 

“You go first” Levi offered before turning to Lucy. “I’ll spend some time with Luc” The young girl beamed and grabbed his hand before pulling him to the room that she shared with Mikasa and Nonna when they visited. 

“Come on Lever!” She pushed open the door and went to the bed farthest in the corner. She sat down and started looking through her school bag. “Look!” She showed him her math test, that had an A+ on it. 

“Good job sis” Levi smiled, sitting next to her. “You’re super smart” She beamed, before searching for something else. Levi looked around and his eyes stopped on the violin case on the floor. “Are you taking classes?” He asked, noticing sheet music there. 

Lucy sighed, nodding her head. “I’m not very good though” 

“I doubt that” He scoffed, grabbing the case and opening it before handing her the instrument and bow. “Play” 

She pouted but did, playing a song she’d been practicing forever. She hesitated everytime she changed a note, but other then that, she was great. “I’m not good”

“Now that’s a lie, you’re great” 

“No I’m not, I’m not even close to as good with this as you are with guitar or Mikasa with piano.”

“We’ve had years of practice. I played everyday when I was first learning, and I was not good, at all.” He ruffled her hair. “You just need to be more confident in yourself, you’re a newbie, it’s fine that it’s not perfect, you just need to practice and not give up.” 

Lucy smiled, fixing her hair that Levi messed up. “Thank you” 

“Anything for you” He pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head. 

“Levi” The two looked up to see Mikasa walking into the room “Mom wants to see you” Levi nodded, standing up and smiling at Lucy. 

“Play that song for Mika, ok?” She nodded and he left. He walked down the short hall and knocked on the door. A soft 'come in' came from behind the closed door and Levi entered. 

“Levi” His mother beamed, marking her spot in her book before placing it to the side and holding her hands out to her son. The male raven smiled and took his moms hands in his, feeling how skinny they were. “Sit, tell me all about University” Levi sat.

“I’ve been going to college for three years now, it’s not any different” He chuckled and she rolled her eyes before lightly pushing his shoulder.

“How are your classes, your band?” She smirked. “Have you meet someone?”

Levi chuckled. “The classes are fine, Calculous is kicking my ass” 

“Math sucks” She agreed. 

“The band’s doing good, we’re working on an album right now, and we hired a photographer so we can start selling posters and what-not” 

“Ohh, I want on, on the house” 

Levi smiled, running his thumb over his bony hands. “Of course” 

“When’s the album coming out? I want to hear it before I go” 

  
“You aren’t going to die!” Levi snapped, shaking his head and he looked up, blinking his eyes to stop tears from forming. 

“Levi, baby” Kuchel grabbed her son’s chin and turned it to her. “You know I have till the end of the year” 

“No” Levi shook his head again. “You’re fine” 

“Cancer isn’t something that just, goes away, and we can’t afford treatment” 

“Stop” Levi pushed his lips together. “It comes out the beginning of December” He quickly changed the subject. 

She smiled softly, threading his fingers through his hair. “You didn’t answer the last question” Levi raised an eyebrow at her. “Have you met someone?” Levi blinked at her, for a split second, Eren popped into his head but he quickly threw that thought away. 

“No” 

Kuchel sighed and nodded. “Ok. I need to rest now, so go on” She smiled and Levi leaned in to push a kiss to her cheek. “Good night Levi” 

“Good night mom” He stood up and left, going straight to his room and locking the door. He laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He bit his lip. He knew his mom was going to die, she’s had cancer for years, Chemo did nothing to kill the disease, just stall it. A few months ago, they had to stop treatments because of money issues and Kuchel wanted to die in the comforts of her home. 

 

Levi growled, quickly wiping his eyes and pulled out his phone, sending a text. 

 

**L: I need you.**

 

**E: WHat?**

 

Levi quickly pulled off his shirt and sent a picture of his bare torso to Eren. 

 

**L: Do you understand now?**

 

Eren responded with a naked picture of his own, but he was completely naked and in a bathroom, a hand holding a towel around his junk. 

 

**E: You want this?**

 

**L: You didn’t show me what I really want.**

 

Another picture, this time of just Eren’s nearly complete erect penis and Levi bit his lip. 

 

**E: This?**

 

**L: Yes. Fuck Eren, you’re so big.**

 

Levi stripped his own pants and boxers, sending Eren a picture of his own member, a hand lazily stroking it. 

 

**L: Look at what you’re doing to me.**

 

Eren send another picture of himself. 

 

**E: And look at what you’re doing to me.**

 

**L: Fuck. Eren.**

 

**E: Yes, Master?**

 

Levi whined, getting off his bed and grabbing the lube in his bag, climbing back onto the bed, lubing up his fingers and pushing one inside. “Eren”. His phone dinged and Levi looked at the text. 

 

**E: Master?**

 

**L: Sorry, Pet, I was doing something.**

 

The raven snapped a picture of his two fingers knuckles deep inside him and sent it to Eren. 

 

**E: Fucking Christ.**

 

Levi laid on his back, finger fucking himself. Hand stroking himself when he wasn’t replying to Eren. 

 

**L: Are you touching yourself?**

 

His response was a photo of Eren’s hand around his cock. Levi groaned. 

 

**L: Good boy. Touch yourself and think of me, think of being inside me.**

 

**E: Fuck, Master, you’re so tight.**

 

**L: Am I?**

 

**E: Yes, so good, I love being inside you, Master.**

 

**L: And I love having you inside me pet.**

 

It was silent for a few minutes other than Levi’s pants and the wet squelching of his fingers inside himself. “Eren” His phone dinged again and he looked, seeing a picture of Eren’s hand covered in a cum and a 'Sorry'. 

Levi smirked, sending a picture of himself from between his legs, giving Eren a perfect view of his entrance now three fingers in and up his body to Levi’s face, flushed and wanton. 

 

**L: What about me?  What would you do to make me cum?**

 

**E: I’d kiss your thighs, fingers working you open just how you are doing now, but I won’t use my hand on your cock, I’d use my mouth to please you. I’d run my tongue over your head, putting pressure just below it.**

 

Levi whined, pushing his thumb into the spot Eren said. 

 

**L: Eren.**

 

**E: I’d take you in and swirl my tongue around you, sucking and kissing, all the while abusing your prostate.**

 

Levi groaned, back arching, pushing his fingers against his walls, desperately trying to find his prostate. When he found it, he had to bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. He pushed his fingers into the nerves, back bending sharply off the bend. “Eren!” and he came, tremors of pleasure traveling over his whole body as he pants, fingers falling out of him. 

He held his phone above him, biting his lip as he sent Eren a picture of himself, cum covering his body, face flushed, and eyes hooded. 

 

**L: I’m filthy now.**

 

**E: I think you mean sexy.**

 

**L: I’m always sexy**

 

**E: I’ve never read anything more true.**

 

Levi bit his lip, smiling. 

 

**L: I’ll admit, I’ve never done that.**

 

**E: Sext?**

 

**L: Yeah**

 

**E: I’m honored to be the first.**

 

Levi chuckled. 

 

**L: I’m exhausted now, so good night brat.**

 

**E: Good night Love**

 

Levi’s eyes widened at the message.

 

**E: Levi! Sorry, I put Levi, but it autocorrected, I’m so sorry!**

 

Levi sighed in relief, Eren couldn’t fall in love with him. 

 

**L: It happens, don’t stress. Now, Good night.**

  
**E: Good night, L E V I.**


	6. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short chapter. Sorry, they will get longer again, just not now.

Levi groaned, opening the door to his dorm. He had his eyes closed, taking off his shoes and dropping his bag on the couch, scratching his head.

“Welcome back” Levi jumped at the sudden voice in, what he thought, empty room and whipped his gaze to his bed, where Eren was sitting, completely naked other then his boxers.

“Eren. What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi asked, trying to will his heart rate down. 

“I told you I would be waiting for you when you got back” The brunet answered, smiling a brilliant smile. 

The raven blinked, remembering the conversation. “Oh, sorry I forgot” 

Eren shrugged, smile never leaving. “It’s alright” he brought his arms up, making grabbing motions with his hands. “Come here”

Levi smirked, stepping closer to the bed before flopping down on the boy. Eren groaned and the sudden weight but sighed contently as he nuzzled Levi’s neck. Levi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Eren’s eyelashes brushing his skin when the kid blinked. 

“I’ve missed you” Eren whispered, trailing kisses up the tattooed neck, biting and sucking every so often. 

Levi chuckled, hands going under Eren’s shirt. “Did you now?” 

“Mhmm” The brunet licked from the pale collar bone to the pierced ear, taking the gaged lobe in his mouth before tugging it slightly. 

“Fuck” Levi moaned, nails digging into Eren’s hips. “Bad boy”

Eren shook his head, grabbing ahold of Levi’s thighs. “I’m not bad, just really horny”

Levi chuckled, pulling away from the mouth kissing his ear. “I’m exhausted Eren”

Eren pouted, moving closer to nuzzle the pale collarbone. “But it’s been days” 

“You horny little shit” Levi chuckled, pushing Eren down onto his back. “I’ll give you a blow job” 

Eren’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “Really?” 

“Yeah” Levi leaned down to kiss the brunet, trailing his way down Eren’s tan body, stopping to lick the scar on his ribs, then at his hips, grazing his teeth across the bone as his hands tugged the boxers off. 

“Fuck” Eren bit his lip, hips bucking off the bed, kicking the boxers off once they got to his ankles. “Levi, please, I’ve waited so long to have you” 

“Sorry, what was that?” Levi asked, looking up at Eren as he took a hold of the shaft with his cold hand, lightly jerking it and breathing teasing breaths over the wet head. 

Eren whimpered, eyes closing and head thrown back. “Please” 

“Eren, don’t look away from me. If I’m going to choke on your dick, I want you to enjoy the show” At his words, Eren looked down, eyes desperate. “Now, on more time” He smirked. “What do you want?” 

Eren’s thighs were shaking. “Please, suck me off” 

Levi rewarded his Pet with a kiss to his tip. “Good boy” He whispered, opening his mouth and taking Eren in, sinking down almost all the way before pulling up, then back down, then up, down and up, over and over, swirling his tongue around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, even let out a small moan every once and awhile. 

“Levi!” Eren’s hands left the sheets in favor of Levi’s hair, tugging and pulling on it. Levi opened his eyes to look up at Eren and growled, harshly digging his nails into his hips and pulling off, sitting on his knees, arms crossed over his chest, making sure not a inch of him was touching Eren. The brunet winced at the claw marks, and whined when Levi pulled completely away, leaving him confused.

Levi raised a brow at him, eyes hard and emotionless. Eren whined. “Use your words” 

“Wh-why did you stop?” 

“Why should I reward a bad pup that won’t listen to his Master?” Eren only scrunched his eyebrows together. Levi rolled his eyes. “I told you to watch me, and you weren’t, you had your head tilted back” 

“Oh, I’m sorry” 

“Sorry? You didn’t do what I told you to do Eren, so why should I give you anything?”

“I’m sorry, you’re just so good with your mouth that I couldn’t control my body, it just reacted” Eren pouted, reaching a hand out to touch the raven’s arm but it was slapped away. “I promise I’ll watch from now on.” Eren whined, looking up at Levi with begging eyes. “Please”

“Fine, but you better watch” The brunet nodded eagerly, shifting around so he was lying comfortably on the bed, legs open and waiting. Levi bent down and took Eren in his mouth again, hands on the tan thighs as his tongue pushed against the slit, licking up precum. 

 

“Fuck!” Eren’s back arched, hands tangling in black locks, eyes not leaving Levi’s mouth, knowing better than to disobey him again.

Levi looked up, smirking when he found Eren looking at him. He didn’t look away as he continued his work on pleasuring Eren. The brunet started to shake, fingers clenching and moans louder. “L-levi, I-I’m gonna-Ahhh” He closed his eyes as he came, spilling himself inside Levi’s mouth. Levi swallowed, licking his lips once Eren was finished. 

“Happy now?” Levi asked, running a thumb under his lips to catch some saliva there. Eren smiled softly, nodding as he panted. The raven grinned and laid down next to the younger boy, head resting on his shoulder, fingers trailing over his chest. 

“Levi?” Eren blinked down at the pale face of his lover. Levi hummed, eyes closing. “Something was different with you” Silver eyes opened, looking up at Eren in question. “Nothing bad, complete opposite actually, just different” He only got a pair of scrunched eyebrows in return. “Your tongue” The taller tried to explain, though it was hard because he didn’t know what it was either, something was on Levi’s tongue that sent shivers up his body. 

Luckily, Levi seemed to understand, and he sat up so he could hover over Eren before sticking out his tongue, revealing a single dark blue stud there. Eren stared, wide eyed at the piercing before the pink muscle retreated back to Levi’s mouth. “Is that what you meant?” 

Eren nodded. “Since when have you had a tongue ring? I’ve kissed you many times and never felt it”

“I forgot to put it in before I left for here a week ago, so I put it back in when I got home”

Eren hummed, thumb running over Levi’s bottom lip. “It’s sexy”

Levi smirked, leaning down to place a kiss on Eren’s lips before getting up. “I’m going to take a shower, don’t go anywhere” And he went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

\-----------

 

The shower had woken Levi up and he pounced Eren once he was out, still dripping wet, riding him like no tomorrow. 

After a few rounds of amazing sex, they laid in bed, next to each other, on their backs, panting and covered in sweat and cum. Eren looked over at Levi, whose eyes were closed. 

He took in the spider bites on the left side of his lip, the bar through his brow, the gauges in his ear, the few helix piercing at the top, and his neck tattoo.

“Why are you staring?” Levi asked, voice rough from screaming, eyes still closed. 

“Just thinking how sexy you are” Levi opened up one eye, looking over at Eren before closing it again.

“You already came like, three times” 

“You’re still sexy” 

“No more, I’m pooped” Eren grinned, maneuvering so he was leaning over Levi. 

“So am I. I’m just admiring your looks” Levi just hummed. Mismatched eyes blinked, bringing a hand up to trail fingers down Levi’s neck. “Do all your tattoos having meaning?” 

The raven nodded. “Some more then others” 

“What does this one mean?” He asked, still caressing the black and white flower inked onto his lover's neck. 

“For my Nonna, or grandma. Her favorite flowers are roses. Peach colored ones to be exact” Eren nodded, moving his fingers down and over to the dragon sleeve taking up Levi’s whole right arm. 

“And this?”

“For me. Dragon’s were always my favorite creature growing up. Really, anything that could fly I envid. Being free and having the ability to leave whatever troubles you have behind. It’s amazing” Levi whispered. His eyes opened and he moved his hand down to his left thigh, drawing Eren’s eyes down to the phoenix there, one wing extended up to go over his hip. “Same reason for this. Flying, being free and powerful.” 

The brunet nodded, moving his fingers to Levi’s left arm, poking the tattoo on his inner forearm, almost the exact location where his own tattoo was. “This?” His fingers trailed over the two crisscrossing swords.

“Mikasa. She’s always been my rock, my protection, and I her’s. We’ve been together since conception, we’ve always had each other’s backs.” Levi smiled at the tattoo. “She has the same one, same spot” 

Eren smiled before looking at the one on his left bicep. It was a single skull with a pirate hat resting atop it, one eye socket covered by the hat. “And this?” 

“That one was just cause it looked cool, no special meaning, just badass” Eren nodded again, looking down at Levi’s legs. 

“Do you have any down here?” The raven bent his left knee, showing Eren his ankle. Right between his ankle bone and heel, was a blue butterfly. 

“For my little sister, Lucy. Blue morpho butterflies are her favorite.” He turned around then, showing Eren his right calf. A black and white picture of the Gold Gate Bridge was inked there. “My first vacation”

Eren smiled, trialing his eyes up, stopping on Levi’s ass before going up to the wings. “And the angel wings?” 

Levi was silent for a moment. “My mom” He didn’t give a reason behind it like all the others, just who it was for. 

Eren didn’t say anything, just leaning down to kiss the side of Levi’s head. “They’re all very beautiful” 

“Thank you. I’m proud of them” Levi glanced over at him. 

“What?” 

Levi blinked before shaking his head. “Do you want to come to band practice after classes tomorrow? We’re going to be discussing what theme we should do for our album/posters. And you being the photographer, your ideas are necessary”

“I would love to, though I’m not sure how much help I’ll be” Levi smiled, rolling over before wrapping his arms around Eren and kissing him.

 

\-----------

 

The next day went by so slow. Every class seemed to drag on and on, nothing was making sense and it simply sucked. 

  
  


_ I just want to see Levi. _

  
  


Eren nearly cried in joy when his last class of the day ended and he practically sprinted out of the room, making his way to the room he first saw them practicing. The door was wide open and he could hear Hanji laughing from three hallways over. 

He stood there in the doorway, being awkward, watching the band members interact. The only one not there was Mike. 

Hanji was the first to notice the brunet standing stiff in the entrance, surprising considering how she wouldn’t hold still for more than a minute. “Eren! You made it!” 

Petra smiled, Erwin glared and Levi beckoned him over to him with a single finger. 

The younger one sat next to Levi, smiling at everyone there. “Hi” 

“Mike should be here soon, and we can start” 

The next five minutes were spent with Hanji laughing and going on and on about something Eren wasn’t listening to. Mike walked in, waving at everyone before sitting. 

“Alright. Let’s start” Erwin spoke.

“Where are we going to get props?” Levi asked.

“I could ask Miss. Mae for some” Petra said. “The drama people won’t need them all” 

“Don’t you think we should figure out what we’re going to do first?” Eren asked.

“That’s a good point. We aren’t get the right things if we don’t know what the theme is” Hanji mused, nodding her head in agreement. 

“Sex” Mike said it so bluntly that everyone was a bit taken back by it. “What? The album name it Touch Me. It’s one of our most sexual songs we’ve ever written. It makes sense that it would be sex themed” 

“That’s true. I mean, who doesn’t love sex?” Levi said, giving Eren a quick smirk. 

“Asexuals” Hanji raised her hand. “Like me” Levi just stared at her. “I’m not opposed to the idea of dressing sexy for a few pictures” 

“Yeah. We could dress in sexy costumes” Petra grinned. 

“Like a furry?” Levi raised a perfect eyebrow, obviously joking. 

“I was thinking something more Military themed” 

“Nice” Mike nodded. “Nothing too out of this world though”

“No, nothing crazy” Hanji agreed. 

 

“So sexy military?” Levi asked. When he gets nods, he smirked. “I call being the Captain”

“Ohh, Captain Levi, that suits you” Eren grinned. 

“I prefer Master, but that’s not bad” Levi’s smirk only grew when Eren blushed. 

“Ok, Captain Levi. I’ll be squad leader Hanji” 

“Does it really matter what our titles are?” Mike asked, rolling his eyes. 

“No, but it’s fun.” 

“So I’ll need to ask the drama department for a prop bed and maybe a chair?” Petra asked. “Where will we get costumes?” 

“I already asked my friend Nifa if she would make costumes, and she agreed, she just needs our measurements and ideas.” Hanji said, pulling a notebook and tape measure out of nowhere. “Who’s first?” Mike stood up, taking off his hoodie and shirt and Hanji immediately started taking measurements. She wrote down numbers after she measured his chest, waist, hips, and even his thighs, as well as his height. 

“Now Petra?” Petra stood and took her shirt off, purposely facing Eren as Hanji took her measurement, but Eren wasn’t looking, he had looked away in respect for her privacy. Levi smirked at him, heart pounding a bit in his chest at the respect he had for the brunet. 

“Levi?” Levi stood, taking his shirt off and loved the fact Eren’s face went red, but he didn’t look, still looking towards the closed door. Respectful little shit. “Those are some nice marks” Hanji said, taking in the hand shaped bruises on his hips. 

“Eren likes it rough” Levi smirked, chuckling when Eren’s posture stiffen and face turn even redder. 

“Good for him” Hanji answers, nonchalant, finishing up, before handing the tape measure to Levi, taking off her own shirt and Levi took her measurements. “Done?” 

“Yep” Levi handed the stuff back to her before putting his shirt back on and sitting next to Eren. “So I’m assuming it’s going to be made of leather?” 

“Yes, that’s why I took leg measurements as well.” Hanji said. “Maybe the guys could be shirtless. You both have nice bodies and the girls would swoon for a shirtless picture of Levi in leather pants.” 

  
  


_ I would swoon for that.  _

  
  


“Levi and Petra are our most popular, so we should put more attention on them. More pictures and sexier outfits” Mike put in. 

“Good idea” Hanji pulled out her phone, typing away at it, probably texting Nifa. “So she said she can get them down in a month, with help. Can you guys sew at all?” 

“Erwin can” Levi looked over at the blonde. “Didn’t your mom teach you?” Erwin nodded. “So you can help. I know a little bit, but that’s only mending holes” Levi shrugged. “But I can try” 

“Great” Hanji typed away again. “She said to go meet her at her sewing room, it’s down a level” 

“Let’s go. We can give her better ideas if we’re there” Petra stood and everyone followed her out the door. 

“You can go” Levi said, following behind the others with Eren. “You have homework, right?” 

“Yeah. Are you sure?” 

“Yes, go. I want to surprise you with my sexy outfit” 

“You don’t need leather to be sexy” Levi smirked, standing on his toes to kiss Eren.

“Go do your homework, come over to my room in a few hours” 

“Alright” 

 

\----------

 

Eren had down all his homework in about one hour. He was planning on staying there but Reiner and Bert were making out on the couch so he decided to just head to Levi’s dorm. 

He took the stairs, killing some time before he found his way there. He was going to grab the spare key on the top of the door frame when he noticed people were talking inside. He blinked before knocking on the wood. 

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a shirtless man, but it wasn’t Levi. “Can I help you?” He asked, leaning one arm against the door. He had a friendly smile on his face. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and he had light blue eyes, definitely a good looking man. He also had hickies on his neck and torso, some old, others fresh. Anger and jealousy bubbled in Eren’s gut.

  
  


_ No, calm down, maybe you just got the wrong room. And even if you didn’t, Levi’s not yours, you’re just fuck buddies.  _

  
  


“S-sorry, I’m looking for Levi” 

“Oh, you must be Eren, he talks about you all the time” He chuckled. 

Eren felt his eyes twitch. “Does he now? He’s never mentioned you before”

“That’s not surprising. I’m Farlan Church” He stuck his hand out and Eren took it just to be nice. 

“Eren Jaeger” 

  
  


_ Eren, calm down. Levi’s allowed to fuck whoever he wants and so are you, just stop with the anger.  _

  
  


“Farlan, who is it?” Levi’s voice sounded tired and hoarse. Eren was practically trembling in rage.

“It’s Eren” Farlan stepped to the side, letting a stiff Eren in. Levi was sitting up in bed, hair a total mess, and he was in nothing but his boxers. 

“Eren” Levi smiled. 

“I’m going to head out” Farlan tugged his shirt on and put on his shoes. “I’ll see you later Levi. It was nice meeting you Eren” Eren only nodded, watching Farlan leave.  

“Hello handsome” Levi had walked over and now was pulling Eren down to kiss him. Eren didn’t push him away but he didn’t reciprocate the kiss either, and Levi noticed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Haven’t you had enough?” Eren couldn’t keep the venom out of his voice, he was livid, he felt his heart breaking and he knew he shouldn’t. 

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you been satisfied with him?” Eren jabbed his finger at the door. Levi furrowed his brow before understanding crossed his features. 

“I’m not sleeping with Farlan” 

“Don’t lie to me. You could at least be honest with me” 

“I am. Farlan is like a brother to me, I would never” 

Eren scrunched his brows, watching Levi. “Really?” 

“Yes. You are the only person I’m sleeping with”

Eren blinked “Promise?” Levi nodded. “Sorry. I know I don’t have the right to be jealous. We aren’t a thing or a couple, I just...I don’t know”

“It’s alright” He reached up to ruffle Eren’s hair.

“What about the marks on his neck?”

“He’s Isabel’s boyfriend. He came here to shower because he hates to public ones” 

 

“Oh” Eren pouted. “And your voice? It’s all rough and scratching, like you’ve been screaming”

“I have been, just not in the way you’re thinking. Hanji was talking with her mouth full, laughed and spit half chewed food onto my face.” Levi shuddered at the memory. “So I ripped her a new one. I took a shower, which is why I’m naked”

 

“Ok” Eren nodded, feeling sheepish for jumping to conclusions.

“Why would I fuck anyone when I have you? The best I’ve ever had?” 

Eren chuckled “that’s true” Levi leaned up and kissed him, who kissed back this time, pulling Levi closer to him. “You’re the best I’ve ever had” 

“I know” Levi smirked, leaning up to kiss him again.


	7. This Makes it Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo shoot, smut and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was not planned, just happened, so I hope it's good and you enjoy it.  
> This is what Levi's outfit looks like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0fH3x4V-WY

The month had passed in what felt like nothing. School sucked ass, Levi was still a real sexy piece of ass, and Eren was still a horny ass.

Levi unfortunately had been busy helping with the costumes, that Eren and him haven’t seen each other much. It was really taking a toll on Eren’s libido. He wanted to have sex but the raven refused.

Eren was currently checking his camera. The band had completed the costumes, Petra got the props, and they were going to take the pictures today. Eren glanced at the clock, deciding it was time to head on over to the music room the band practiced in.

Eren pulled on his jacket and shoes before heading out, waving goodbye to Sasha and Connie on his way. He passed some familiar faces, smiling at them with a small nod. He walking to the art building, taking the stairs and to the room, where everyone was already there, as well as Isabel and Farlan, and two other people he’s never seen before.

“Eren” Hanji smiled from where she was by a throne looking thing, draping some fabric over it.

Levi turned around, a small smile on his face as he walked over and kissed him. “Hey”

Eren grinned, leaning down for one more kiss. “Hi”

“I feel like it’s been forever since I last saw you”

“Like, three days”

“Exactly”

“Hiya Eren” Isabel waved at him, helping a sandy hair boy fix the blankets on a bed, while Farlan working on the pillows.

“Hey Isabel, everyone”

“Eren! This is my boyfriend, Mobilt” Hanji grabbed the sandy hair boy, holding his arm tightly, with a huge grin.

“It’s nice to meet you Eren” Moblit smiled, and Eren nodded back.

“You too”

“And this is Nifa” Mike introduced the red headed girl who was working on his outfit, making sure everything was in place.

“Hello” She smiled, before turning back to Mike.

“Hi” He walked over to a chair and table that was set in front of the bed, putting his bag on the floor, taking out his laptop and camera, placing them on the table.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, watching Eren work.

“I’m linking my camera to the laptop so the second I take a picture, it uploads to my computer.”

“Cool” Levi nodded.

After a few minutes, everything was set up. Moblit, Isabel and Farlan left, and Nifa stayed to help with the costumes.

“Who’s going first?” Eren asked. Mike raised his hand, walking over in a pair of black leather pants, black boots and odd straps all around his legs and chest. “Alright, sit and look sexy” Eren smirked. Mike laughed lightly, sitting down on the bed.  

After some time, taking multiple pictures of Mike looking sexy, Eren called it good and asked Hanji to go next, who had already changed into her outfit. She was wearing a black sports bra, pants, boots and straps just like Mike’s.

Eren took photos of her before going to Petra. Her outfit was very similar to Hanji’s, but she was in a black one piece with a low cut front and thigh high boots. Honestly, it wasn’t very military themed other then the police style hat with The Wings of Freedom on it. She also had a riding crop in her hands. She did a very good job with her poses, she wasn’t stiff and awkward like Mike and Hanji, they took some coaxing to loosen up and do more scandalous movements, but Petra just did it.

Eren snapped pictures, not really thinking it was all that weird until she sat on her knees at the end of the bed, legs spread. She took the riding crop and brushed it under Eren’s chin, biting her lip as she did so, pulling him closer with the pressure on his jaw.

Eren blinked, but didn’t say anything, just snapped a few photos. Levi was seething off to the side, and Petra threw him a smirk.

Levi rolled his eyes and walked off towards Nifa to change. Soon enough, Petra was done and Levi came walking up, heeled boots clicking on the floor. Eren turned towards him and his mouth dropped.

 

He was in the same straps and pants as the other’s, he was completely shirtless like Mike, he had a hat like Petra’s, and a black jacket that reached mid-rib, the logo on his arms, chest pocket and back. He was wearing knee high boots with a three inch heels. His hands were covered in gloves and he also had a riding crop.

“Wow” Eren whispered, eyes leaving his body to see he had an eye patch on his right eye and for some reason, that was fucking sexy.

Levi smirked, strutting his way to the bed, climbing on, bringing his chest to the bed, ass still up in the air, biting his lip in a way that made Eren’s cock throb. “Eren” He whispered and Eren blinked.

“Y-yes Master”

Lust flashed in his eye, licking his lips. “Pictures”

Eren looked down at his hands, bringing the camera up and snapping a few pictures before Levi changed his pose, this continued for a while, Eren’s cock growing everytime Levi moved, each pose sexier than the last.

Levi smirked, crawling to the edge of the bed, sitting on his knees, spreading them and biting his lip. Eren sighed contently, taking another picture. Levi brought his riding crop up to Eren’s cheek, caressing the skin with the leather. Eren nearly dropped his camera when Levi dragged the whip to his chin, pushing up enough to pull Eren closer.

Eren didn’t think, submissive, masochistic side taking over and he did as his master wished. Eren kneeled in front of Levi before kissing him. Mouth hungry, hands desperate as he pushed Levi down on the prop bed, practically pulling Levi’s legs around him and he rutted down, grinding his painfully hard dick against Levi’s own.

Levi moaned, head tilting back, hips moving in time with Eren’s. “Fuck, Eren!” Levi growled, sitting up and pushing Eren down roughly, climbing on him and circling his hips perfectly against his jeans. “Get. Out” Eren opened his eyes, thinking Levi’s growl was directed to him, but Levi was looking to the side, glaring daggers.

Eren looked over, eyes widening at seeing the band members, Erwin and Nifa, all blushing and looking slightly mortified. He had completely forgot about them. He sat up, face turning bright red, going to push Levi off him, but the raven shoved him down, turning his glare to Eren.

“Don’t. Move” He growled and Eren nodded, whimpering. “Good boy” Levi continued thrusting on him, grinding his ass down. “Get. Out” He turned his attention back to his audience, not stopping his movements on Eren.

Eren wanted to protest, to tell Levi they could go somewhere else, but he couldn’t gain control of his tongue with Levi moving like that. He was completely lost that he almost cried when Levi got off him, but he quickly shut up when Levi tugged Eren’s jeans down just enough to pull his cock out. “Master?”

“I thought they would never leave” He groaned, taking off his own pants and boots, throwing them on the floor, followed by his boxers, before climbing on top of Eren. “I need you”

Eren groaned, hands moving to grab Levi’s ass, squeezing and moving his fingers to tease the hole but noticed something was there. He grabbed the plastic and pulled out the plug, placing it on the bed as Levi maneuvered on him, sinking down onto the throbbing cock. “Master!”  

“Oh fuck Eren! So big!!” Eren nails dug into Levi’s hips, thrusting up into that delicious heat he hadn’t felt in so long. “So good!”

“Master, so tight. Fuck I love being inside you”

“I love having you inside me, Pet! I love your cock so much! It’s so big and perfect. It makes me feel like I’m in heaven!” Levi moaned, throwing his head back.

He was still wearing the gloves, eyepatch and straps around his chest. The hat had fallen off when he tilted his head back when Eren entered him. “You’re so sexy, Master”

Levi looked down at him. “You too Pet”

Eren grinned, looking to see the riding crop sitting next to him. “Master?”

“What?”

“Can you...use that on me?”

Levi looked down at the whip, taking and twisting it around in his hands. “You sure?”

“Yes. Please”

Levi watched him for a moment, now not moving up and down on Eren’s cock. “Safe word?”

“Coconut”

“Good.” Levi gave no warning before hitting Eren’s chest. Eren yelped, back arching. “Are you ok?”

Eren nodded, moaning softly. “Again” Another hit. “Again” After every hit, Eren begged for another. “Again. Again. Again. Again Master, please”

Levi had started moving, bouncing up and down on Eren’s cock like he was born to do so, doing as requested from Eren, hitting him on his chest, stomach and arms. “You’re such a good boy Eren” Levi moaned, hips stuttering, orgasam quickly approching as he watching Eren’s tan skin turning red from loving abuse and lust. “So perfect. You’re everything I’ve always wanted, what I’ve needed!” Levi dropping the riding crop, pushing his hands on Eren’s chest, putting his weight there as he moved up. “I never want to lose you!” Levi screamed out before squeaking, coming hard onto Eren’s chest.

Eren watched in awe and want. He had never made Levi squeak before, never made him say things like that, and it brought Eren to ecstasy without him even realizing it.

Levi collapsed on top of Eren’s cum covered chest, panting and shaking. “I love having your cum inside me, I love feeling it drip down my legs” Levi kissed his cheek. “I love your skin, and your nose, your lips and eyes, oh God, your eyes” Levi mumbled. “I love having you in my arms, I love touching you and having you touch me. I love everything about you Eren”

Eren grinned, watching as Levi fell asleep on his chest, breathing steady and soft, body heavy. Eren brushed a strand of black hair from pale skin. Knowing no one but himself would hear it, he confessed the thing he’s been debating since he first laid eyes on Levi, something he’s been trying to deny but can’t, not any more. He would say it out loud and there would be no stopping it now.

 

“I love you too Levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren loves Levi.


	8. Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone form Eren's past shows up and smut ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, are you really that surprised?

Slowly the leaves started changing colors, going from green to orange, red, and yellow, braking from their stems to drift to the ground for students to walk over and hear the crunch beneath the soles of their shoes.

It was now November and everything was cold. Eren never really was a fan of Fall or Winter, he preferred the warm months. He liked wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top and still be to hot, not this crap of having to bundle up in many layers just to keep warm. 

And it was only November! It was going to get worse before it got better. 

Eren grumbled into his scarf, gloved hands shoved into his pockets, teeth chattering as he walked back to his dorm at the end of the day.

He nearly ran up the stairs to his well heated dorm and he plopped onto the couch. He stayed in his coat for a few minutes before deeming himself warm enough to take off his outerwear. 

After he put everything away, he sat on the couch with a laptop to work on editing the photos he took of the band. He didn’t want to brag, but he didn’t have to do much when it came to filters and such. He had to fix a few red-eyes and brighten up a few, but other then that, it was fine. 

He was about finished with his last picture of Levi when Connie came in, smiling happily at Eren, seating next to him, leaning over to look at the screen. “What’cha working on?” 

“Photos”

“No shit” Connie rolled his eyes playfully. “Who’s that hunk?”

“His name’s Levi” 

Connie nodded. “Isn’t he that one guy girls talk about like he’s some sex God?” 

“I’ve heard a few people say he’s attractive” 

“Well, he is, look at him” 

“I’m aware” 

Connie started, watching Eren had a black and white filter, before taking the filter away on just Levi’s eyes, so his blue stood out. “Why do you have a picture of Levi dressed like a sadist?” 

“He hired me to take pictures for his band” 

“Oh...cool” The bald headed guy leaned back, staring at the ceiling. “Is he really that ripped, or is that photoshop?” 

“He’s really that ripped” 

“Jesus” 

Eren nodded, licking his lips as he started at Levi’s abs. He could feel Connie’s eyes on him. He sighed and turned his attention to him. It’s not that Eren didn’t like Connie, he loved the kid, but sometimes he was a bit much and Eren just wanted to get this done so he could shower and then go to Levi’s. “Yes?”

“You find him sexy”

“Everyone finds him sexy” Eren said, saving the photo before going to Email Erwin the best ones. 

Connie was silent for a few more minutes before he talked again. “Is he the one that’s been leaving those hickies?” Eren sputtered, choking on his spit as he tried to regain his composure. “I was right” 

“Wh-what makes you say that?” 

“The way you reacted” Connie grinned. “Why didn’t you tell any of your roommates about him?”

“Because it’s not your business who I’m sleeping with” Eren sent the Email. “You’re a good friend Connie, but my personal life is my personal life, if I don’t want to tell you or anyone anything, then I don’t need too” He closed his laptop before standing.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to insult you or anything, just thought I’d ask”

“I’m not insulted, just explaining to you what you asked. I just didn’t want to tell anyone about me and Levi” He shrugged before putting his computer in his room and going to the shower. 

 

Eren didn’t take long before he got out, dressed in his outerwear and leaving the dorms, rushing over to the art building where Levi was. Eren followed the signs to the recording room. He walked in and saw Hanji, Mike, Erwin, Levi and Oluo standing in a room with soundproof walls, and a bunch of dials and electric stuff used for recording. Petra was on the other side of a window, singing in front of the microphone. 

It was the first time he heard her sing, and he understood why that’s what she did in the band. Her voice was high, but not annoyingly so, it was smooth and soft, but powerful and strong. She smiled and waved at him, not stopping her singing. 

“Hey Brat” Levi whispered, walking over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re early”

“No I’m not” 

Levi blinked before looking at the clock on the wall. “Oh, shit. This took a lot longer than I thought.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “We’re almost done”

“Levi, you can go. You already played, it’s fine” Mike said, waving them away.

“You sure?” When he got nods from the group, he grabbed Eren’s hand and lead him away.   

“How was the recording?”

“It was good, took forever and we only did one song”

“Why only one?”

“Oluo wanted to see if it sounded better with all of us playing at once, or separately and merging them together later” Levi looked over at Eren. “Did you finish the photos?”

The brunet nodded. “I sent them to Erwin about an hour ago” 

“Good” Levi let go of Eren’s hand to grab a cigarette from his pocket, placing it between his lips before lighting it. Eren watched him suck in some smoke before blowing it out. 

“It should be illegal to look that good while giving yourself cancer” 

Levi rolled his eyes, let smoke drift from his open mouth before he blew it out with a smirk. “That's nothing new” He mumbled, putting the cigarette back between his lips. 

Before Eren could ask for an elaboration, a voice in front of them stopped him. “Eren?” 

The taller looked away from Levi to see- “Hitch?” She grinned, walking over to him.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in forever” 

He blinked, stuttering over his words. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I’m thinking of transferring here, I’m on a tour” She smiled, looking Eren up and down. “I might just transfer here to get to see you everyday” 

Eren cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, not comfortable with Hitch looking at him like that. “W-well don’t let me be the deciding factor” He chuckled nervously. 

She stepped closer to Eren, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her chest against him. “What to  _ hang out _ tonight?”

Eren felt his cheeks heating up. “I-I have plans” 

Hitch pouted out her lip. “Doing what?” 

“Me” Levi growled, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at the honey haired girl. Hitch’s expression turned sour. 

“What?”

“Eren’s having sex with me tonight, so get your skanky ass away from him” 

Hitch blinked in surprise, before she pushed herself closer to Eren, who in turn, tried pushing her away. “You don’t want to fuck that midget do you Eren? You want me right?” She bit her lip, blinking up at him. 

“Uh” Eren blinked, confused as to what was going on.

“Chose Eren. Me” Hitch let go of Eren to grab her own breast, squeezing them.. “Or him” She sneered, glaring at Levi. 

Eren opened his mouth to tell her Levi, but a hand on his collar yanked him down and Levi’s lips smashed against his own. The younger boy immediately melted and started kissing back, happily taking Levi’s tongue. After a few seconds of kissing, Levi tilted his head up and Eren went to kissing his neck. 

Levi smirked, turning his gaze to Hitch. “I think he picked me” He gently tugged Eren’s hair, getting him to stop sucking on his neck. “Let’s go back to my dorm?” 

Eren nodded eagerly, already growing hard in his jeans. “Yes” 

Levi said nothing else, giving Hitch no other knowledgement, just grabbed Eren’s hand and lead him away to his room. 

Eren nearly pounced at Levi once the door was shut behind him, but the glare Levi was sporting stopped him. “What?” He whispered, shrinking under the glare. 

Levi licked his teeth, crossing his arms and cocking out a hip. “Why didn’t you push her away, or tell her you were taken?” 

Eren blinked. “I-I tried, but I wasn’t going to hurt someone, and she wouldn’t let me talk” Eren bowed his head. “I was about to tell her I pick you, I’ll always pick you”  _ Because I love you.  _

 

Levi glare softened slightly, but just slightly. “You’re mine Eren, and I don’t like when people touch my things” He stepped closer, making Eren shudder. “I. Don’t. Share” 

“I’m sorry” 

“Are you? You don’t look very sorry” Levi’s lips turned up slightly, lust flashing in his eyes. “Get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness” 

Eren dropped down to his knees. “I’m sorry” He looked up at Levi, keeping his head down, looking up at Levi through his lashes, putting on his best innocent face. “I’m sorry, Master” 

He could see Levi’s resolve crumbling. His pale cheeks were already turning red, body shaking, chest heaving in pants and cock hardening in his jeans. Eren bit his lip and saw Levi shudder. 

Eren put his hands on the floor and slowly crawled forward, keeping his eyes glued to Levi’s. “I’m sorry” He leaned down and kissed Levi’s boot, moving up with small kisses to his legs. A tan hand grabbed Levi’s left leg and put it on his shoulder to better kiss the clothed thigh. He could feel Levi shaking against his lips. “I’m sorry” He moved to mouth at the bulge under Levi’s zipper. He looked up, but he could only see Levi’s crossed arms. He shrugged slightly, taking the top of the raven’s jeans to pop open the button before pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He used his hands to drop the pants and boxers to the floor before taking Levi in his mouth. 

“Ahh!” Levi moaned, hands un-crossing to grab Eren’s head and pull him deeper. “Fuck ahhh!!” Eren almost smirked.  _ Finally. _

 

Eren continued his assault on Levi’s cock, sucking him in all the right places, hands caressing his ass and thighs. After a few minutes, Levi started thrusting into Eren’s mouth, moaning loudly with each thrust. “Eren! I’m gonna cum! AHH!” Levi tensed up, ejaculating down Eren’s throat.  _ That didn’t last long.  _ Eren thought as he pulled off Levi, wiping his mouth. Levi slowly sat on the floor, face flush and eyes wide. 

“Oh shit” Levi breathed, pulling off his sweaty shirt. “You’re forgiven” 

Eren pouted. “Really? But I have something else planned” 

Levi blinked, side-eyeing Eren for a bit. “Oh really?” Eren nodded, looking like a puppy, eager to please. “What is it?” 

Eren licked his lips, eyes moving to look at Levi’s plump ass. “I want to eat you out” 

Levi shivered, and he bit his lip. “You...you want to give me a rim job?” Eren nodded and Levi blinked. 

“Is that alright?” 

Levi nodded, looking away from Eren. “I...I’ve never gotten one before” 

“No? With all your experience?”  

Levi nodded, looking down at his legs. “Most of the guys I’ve slept with are straight, and apparently it’s not gay **to** fuck, or **get** head from a dude, but **getting** fucked or **giving** oral makes you a  _ ‘faggot _ ’” Levi sneered, cringing at the word. 

Eren leaned over to kiss Levi’s cheek. “Well I’m gay as a fucking rainbow, so I don’t mind giving you oral, obviously” He gestured to the cum still dripping down his chin that he had missed when cleaning. Levi smirked. “I want to eat that booty like groceries” 

Levi groaned. “I might deny you that just for what you said” 

“Nooo” Eren whined. “I want to, I’m sorry”

Levi rolled his eyes, moving around so he was standing, leaning over the armchair, hands on the armrests, ass presented to Eren. Levi looked over at the burnet, wiggling his ass. “Come eat” 

Eren wasted no time to get over to Levi and spread his cheeks. “An asshole should not look that sexy” He breathed before pushing his face between those round cheeks. 

When Levi felt the first lick, he nearly collapsed, knees going weak, and a moan that could make a porn star blush fell from his lips. “Eren! Oh! Ahh-nngn!” His whole body was shaking in a matter of seconds, he wanted to pull Eren closer but he was scared he would fall if he let go of the chair. “Ere-ahhh!!” 

Eren growled, grabbing Levi’s hips to pull him closer, nearly laughing at how the small movement nearly made Levi fall. He moved away from Levi, pride and cock growing at the whine he got in from his lover. “It would be easier if you were kneeling down” Levi grumbled but moved down so he was kneeling on the ground, chest against the floor. Eren nodded in approval before going back to his meal,  loving the mewls he was pulling from the raven.  _ And he said he wasn’t a moaner.  _

Eren eyes widened.  _ What if he’s faking? No, no he’s not, Levi wouldn’t make noises like this just to turn on his partner, he’s to prideful. Meaning I’m doing this to him.  _

 

“Eren. Why’d you stop?” Levi’s voice was broken and soft, almost innocent. Eren realized he had stopped moving his tongue and quickly continued, bringing his hand up to slide a finger into the spit soaked entrance, earning a cry of pleasure. “Eren!” 

Eren coninted eating, adding three finger easily, loving how Levi started shaking and he came, screaming Eren’s name before he collapsed on the floor, panting, shaking and whining. 

“You’re so sexy” Eren whispered, holding Levi’s arm and tugging him so he rolled around onto his back. Levi was completely wrecked, face red and sweaty, his lips parted in heavy pants, eyes heavy lidded and dark. He looked like he had the best fuck of his life, which he kind of did. “Am I forgiven now?” Eren smirked, surprised when Levi found the strength to grab his shoulder and pull himself up. 

“No, no I want more” He cupped Eren’s hard cock through his pants. “I want this. I need it” He pulled Eren into a kiss, which also surprised Eren because he had just eaten his ass, but that didn’t seem to bother Levi in the slightest. “Please” He whispered against the taller boy’s lips, grinding down on him.

Levi was begging, the dominate was begging? Eren was not going to say no to that. He quickly took off his lower clothing, tossing them away. Levi whined, working with Eren to get him inside. The raven threw his head back, moaning loudly when Eren pushed in. Levi started moving up and down as soon as he could, and Eren grabbed a hold of him, moving in time with Levi, his face buried in the damp tattooed neck.

It was odd, neither one was on top or on the bottom, Levi’s hands were bracing himself behind him, legs bent and wrapped around Eren’s hips, and one of Eren’s hands was on the floor, holding himself up, and the other was holding onto Levi, palm flat against his back. Both were moving in perfect harmony. Levi was making sounds that would be censored in a porno, but Eren wasn’t doing much better, moaning and screaming when his little lover would move at the right angle. The position they were in was great for hitting Levi’s prostate and they were both taking advantage of it. Levi knew if he hadn’t already cum twice, he would have by now. He had no idea how Eren was holding out. He knew the brat was enjoying it, he was moaning just as loud as Levi.  

“Levi!” The raven opened his eyes at the sound of his name to see Eren just as wreaked as he felt. “Y-you don’t have to b-be jealous. I’m yours, I won’t leave you” Neither of them had any idea how he was coming up with corent words, but he was, and those words made Levi grab  Eren’s head and pulling him into a kiss, screaming into his mouth as he came. Eren moaned, pulling Levi closer, hands on his back and he came.

Levi was completely limp in his arms, panting into his neck with his head resting against Eren’s shoulder. As for the younger, he was panting, sitting cross-legged with Levi on his lap, fingers gently moving up and down Levi’s back, tracing his spine and the scars he felt there. 

“Don’t touch my back” Levi whispered, voice hoarse and Eren immediately let go. Levi groaned, moving up to look down at Eren. “Mine?” Eren nodded. Levi blinked, obviously a little out of it. He pointed at himself. “Yours?” 

“I would love that” 

“Then I’m yours, as long as you’re mine”

“So forever?” Levi nodded. “I need to go” He didn’t want to, but he did, it was getting late.

Levi pouted. “Shower first. You reek of sex”

“I think that’s you” 

“It’s both of us” Levi chuckled, before standing on shaking legs. 

 

\---------

 

Eren cleaned up and made his way to his dorm. He opened the door to see the lights off and TV on. Reiner and Bert were cuddling on the couch and Sasha and Connie were also snuggling next to them. 

“Oh, hey Eren, care to join us? We just started the movie” Sasha asked, munching on popcorn. 

“N-no, I don’t want to intrude on your date.” Eren smiled before shutting the door. He sighed. He loved his roommates, and he was glad they were happy, but he always felt like the third or fifth wheel. It was nice that Jean was also single but he wasn’t around. 

Eren rubbed his eyes, not really paying attention to where he was going. His feet stopped on their own record and he looked where he was. In front of Levi’s dorm. 

He shrugged, knocking on the wood and it opened a few seconds later. 

“Did you forget something?” Levi asked, confused considering they said goodbye not even ten minutes ago. 

“Can I stay the night?”

Levi blinked. “Sure, but no more sex. My ass hurts” He let Eren in. “I was just about to watch a movie. Care to join?” 

“I’d love to” Eren smiled.                __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri.
> 
> If you guys to remember, Hitch is the one that took Eren's virginity.


	9. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut. Thanksgiving, and discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blindfolds, cock rings, and bondage. 
> 
> This is like, 13 pages, so I hope you enjoy.  
> So Levi starts realizing things.

Do you ever say something as a joke, and then your parents turn it into a lecture? Well something similar had happened to Eren, but a lot better.

The brunet has asked about what Levi’s toy box consisted of, and his answer was a smirk and order to lay on the bed naked. 

And that’s how he ended up, tied and blindfolded on the bed, a cock ring around his hard member. Apparently watching your lover tie you up was very sexy. 

The raven had left to the bathroom a few minutes ago with a promise to be back, but Eren was starting to get soft waiting, and cold. He sighed, flexing his wrists out. He wanted to call out for the other, but before any words could escape, the door opened.

Eren held his breath when he heard heels clicking on the wood floors. His cock twitched to life when he felt eyes on him, and a deep, honey like voice spoke in a teasing tone. 

“Hoh? Did you go soft? Did I take to long for Mr. Eren Jaeger?”

“I-it’s cold” Eren whispered.

“Is it? Well, should I warm you up then?” Eren nodded eagerly, biting his lip when he heard the footsteps continuing towards him. Not being able to see sent excitement and lust through him. Every other sense was heightened, and he couldn’t wait to have those hands on him. 

He jumped slightly when a cold finger touched his hip and trailed up slowly to his lips. A thumb ran over his bottom lip before pulling it down slightly. 

“You look good like this. All defenseless and submissive” 

“Master” Eren moaned, arching into Levi’s touch. 

A dark chuckle above him made him whimper. “Already hard?” The cold fingers touched Eren cock. Light touches driving the taller mad. “But I hardly touched you” a finger toyed with the head, pulling a the slit just slightly. Eren whined, lifting his hips as high as he could with his ankles tied down. 

The hand on his cock left and slapped his thigh. “Did I say you could move?”

Eren immediately dropped down, whimpering out apologizes. “I-I’m sorry. I’m just so addicted you your touch Master”

Levi hummers approvingly. “I noticed. You slut”

“Only for you” 

“Good” Levi leaned down to place a small kiss on the brats lips as a reward. “Now. Tell me what you want”

“To be inside you”

“I don’t think you’ve earned that privilege yet, do you pet?” Levi trailed his fingers down Eren’s neck. “Something else”

“C-can I suck your cock?” Eren swallowed, quickly adding. “Please”

“Well, since you asked so nicely” Levi chuckled and straighten up to take his leather shorts that were way to tight around his hard cock, off. He let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them before climbing onto the kids chest, lifting his hips above his head. 

“Open” he grinned at how easily Eren listened. Levi lead his cock into Eren mouth, who eagerly took it with a moan. 

Levi lifted his hips before pushing back in, slowly fucking Eren’s mouth. Gunmetal eyes were trained on the rock hard cock in front of him, watched as it twitched with each little moan he gave, and the way Eren’s goes curled every so often. 

Levi leaned down and gave a teasing lick to the head, taking in the salty precum. Eren bucked up, moaning loudly around Levi. Levi pulled himself out, ignoring the disappointment in Eren’s whine. He pushed his ass back, smirking when Eren started licking at his entrance. 

“Good boy” Levi groaned, thrusting back into that hungry mouth. The raven reached back and pushed a finger in next to Eren’s tongue. Usually Eren would work him open with his tongue and fingers, but he couldn’t do that with his hands tied, now can he?

Levi felt his orgasam approaching, his slightly sadistic, dominant side crying in joy at having Eren at his mercy. 

“Eren!” Levi came, cum spurting out over Eren’s chest, and some even got on the brats cock. “Fuck” Levi pulled away from a twitching Eren. 

“C-can I be inside you now?”

“Impatient shit” Levi rolled his eye, but positioned himself over Eren’s cock. “I think you deserve it” Eren nodded. 

“I’ve been a very good boy, I do deserve it Master”

Levi hummed. He gathered his cum off Eren’s torso and speared it over Eren’s cock before sitting down on it, taking him in in one movement. 

Eren arched off the bed. Moaning loudly. “Master!!” 

Levi bit his lip, tilting his head back as he bounced on him. “Oh, fuck” 

Eren whined, his orgasam quickly approaching. He was in the same situation as Levi. He was loving being at Levis complete control. “Master! I’m going to cum!” Levi just twisted his hips, and Eren went over the edge. Or, he almost did. Something yanked him roughly away from the edge of ecstasy, but just barely out of reach. And that something was a cock ring.  

He cried in frustration, thrusting desperately into a smirking Levi. “Master! Please, I need to cum!”

“Do you?”

“Yes! I can’t take it”

“But we just started Eren”

“I have good stamina, you know this” Eren whined, tilting his head back. “Please”

“No”

“Master, it hurts”

“Then use your safe word”

Eren pressed his lips together in defiance. He wasn’t about to give up when he was honestly enjoying the pressure building between his legs. He wiggled his hips, feeling Levi move around him. He gasped, toes curling into the sheets as another orgasam was ripped from him. “Master, please!”

Levi started moving his hips in a circular motion. “How does this feel, Pet?”

“I-I don’t kn-know!” Eren arched his back, biting harshly onto his lip. “It hurts, but in a good away.” He whimpered. “Ha-having my orgasam denied hurts, but it turns me on, and that makes me need to cum more, nngh!”

“And it’s just an endless circle” Levi placed his hands on Eren’s chest and lifted himself up before dropping back down. “If it gets to be to much, you can use your safe word” 

Eren shook his head. “N-no, I lo-love this” He whined again, legs shaking as yet another orgasam was denied. “Please let me cum”

Levi licked his lips, taking himself in hand and stroking in time with his thrusts. He closed his eyes, listening to Eren’s pants and pleads. “I’m close” He whispered, and gasped when Eren thrusted up, right into his prostate, pushing him over. He came all over Eren’s chest.

The brunet was whimpered and squirming beneath him, and Levi realized he was clenching around him and he loosened himself up before pulling off. “No, no Master, please, I need to cum” 

“Calm down” Levi tsked, before taking the cock ring off him. Eren sighed, feeling the pressure ease a bit. Levi barely brushed his fingers against Eren’s member before Eren’s multiple orgasams shot out and covered his ass cheeks. 

While Eren was recovering, Levi went to work untying him and taking off the blindfold. Eren slowly opened his eyes, smiling softly at Levi once his eyes adjusted. “That was……” He grinned. “Amazing”

Levi hummed, reaching over to grab the baby wipes from the side table and cleaned himself off before working on Eren. “You need to get dressed. Mikasa will be here soon”

Eren pouted. “Why?”

“Do you want her to see you naked?”

“No, I meant why is she coming here?”

“We’re going home for the weekend”

Eren whined, pulling Levi into his chest. “Noooo”

“Don’t be such a brat” 

“I don’t want you to go though”

“Well that’s just too damn bad” Levi wiggled out of Eren’s hold and walked to his wardrobe. “Get dressed” 

Eren laid there for a few more moments before getting up and putting his clothes on. “Do you want me to be here when you get back?”

Levi shrugged as he zipped up his bag. “If you want”

Eren came up behind him and kissed his neck. “You’re so sexy” 

“Stop” Levi rolled his eyes, pushing Eren away. “We don’t have time and we literally just had sex” Someone knocked on the door.

“Doesn’t make you any less sexy” Levi glared halfheartedly, walking over to the door and opening it. 

“Hey” Mikasa nodded. “Ready to go?”

“Yep” Levi swung his bag over his shoulder, before turning and giving Eren a quick kiss. “I’ll text you when we get there”

“Drive safe” Mikasa and Levi started walking away, but Levi turned so he could face Eren, still walking with his sister. 

“Get your homework done, brat!” 

Eren smiled and waved, watching the twins get into the elevator. Mikasa was eyeing Levi the whole way down. “What?” Levi snapped. 

Mikasa shook her head slightly and turned to look straight ahead once the elevator stopped. “You two are getting close” 

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, following his sister to their car.

“You never leave a fuck buddy alone in your dorm. You kick them out before I even get there”

“Yeah, well I didn’t care about those” Mikasa stopped in her tracks, staring at him wide eyed before a smile over took her features. “What?”

“So you admit you care about him?”

“Yeah” Levi shrugged. “I care about the brat, meaning I’ll be upset if he got hurt or something, but I’m not in love with him, Ok? It’s just sex between us and that’s all we'll ever be, so wipe that look off your face” 

Mikasa just shrugged as she climbing into the car. “Sure”

“I’m not in love with Eren”

“I didn’t say you were” Mikasa side eyed him as she started the ignition. 

“Stop looking at me like that, I don’t love him, Ok?”

“Again, I didn’t say you were” Mikasa blinked. “I said he was different” She turned her whole body to face him. “Levi. Do you love Eren?”

“No!” Then something Mikasa as never seen before happened. Levi started blushing. “H-he’s just really good sex. Yeah, he’s different than the other but I’m not….in love with him”

Mikasa stares at him for a moment before turning forward to start driving. “How is he different?”

Levi shrugged, reclining back in his seat. “He’s…sweet and nice. He actually cares about things that matter to me, he isn’t insufferable to be around”

“You like having him around?”

Levi nodded. “It’s better than being alone”

Mikasa gave him that look again. “You love being alone”

“Eren makes me hate it”

Mikasa said nothing, just smiled to herself. Levi may be in denial, but she knew he was falling for that boy, and she couldn’t think of someone better for her brother. 

 

They made idle chit chat on the way home, and soon were pulling into the driveway. The climbed out, and made their way to the front door with their bags.

Nonna was sitting on the armchair, reading. She looked up over her glasses and smiled. “You’re back” 

“You knew we were on the way” Levi walked over to her to give her a hug, not wanting her to get up. “Where’s Luc?” 

“She’s at a friend birthday party”

“Fun” Levi kissed his Nonna’s forehead. “I’m going to go see mom” and he left his sister and grandma. 

His mother was watching tv when he walked in and she muted it. “There’s my baby boy” 

“Hey Mama” He walked over and sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Today’s a good day” She smiled and started playing with his hair. “It’s getting long”

“Yeah, I’m getting it cut soon”

She started to braid the longer strands. “How’s school going?”

“It’s good” Levi closed his eyes, enjoying his mother’s fingers scratching his scalp. “I’m passing all my classes”

“Good. The band?”

“We’re almost done with our album”

“Ohh, I can’t wait to hear it”

“I’m excited” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Kuchel braiding different sections of his hair. “Have you found someone yet?”

“...no” 

Kuchel noticed his hesitation but didn’t say anything of it. “Why not?”

“I don’t need a boyfriend mom”

“I just want you to be happy”

“I am happy. I have you, Nonna, and my sisters, I even have a few friends believe it or not” Levi chuckled softly. “I don’t need a boyfriend to be happy”

“I know you don’t, but being in love is a great thing. I just want to know you’re being taken care of once I’m gone”

Levi looked over at his mother, who was now undoing all the braids she did. His mother was dying and wanted him to find love. Before he could think much on the subject he said. “I have found someone”

Kuchel looked at him for a moment before a smile spread across her face. “You have? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to make sure he was the one before I got your hopes up”

“You think he’s the one?” She squealed. “What’s his name? Ohhh you have to tell me all about him”

Levi smiled, his heart feeling light at seeing his mom so happy. “His name is Eren” he looked away, imaging the brat. “He has olive skin. Long, thick brown hair. His smile is so cute. He has a dimple on his left cheek that just-“ he chuckled, his hand unconsciously going to his heart. “And his eyes mom, oh god, his eyes!” He turned to look at his mother. “One of them is this rich honey, amber color, and the other is the perfect mixture of green and blue” He smiled. “He’s so...perfect”

Kuchel smiled. “He sounds amazing”

“He is” Levi nodded, but he turned his gaze away, face falling. “He’s so bright and pure. I don’t know why he would ever want someone like me. I’m broken and scared; I’m dirty” 

Kuchel took her sons hand in hers. “You need sadness to have happiness. You can’t have love without hate, the sun without the night” She smiled softly. “This boys love is good for you; you loving him is good for you”

Levi looked at his lap. “I don’t...love him”

“Well you’re definitely falling”

“Things that fall get broken”

“Not if someone catches you” Levi stared at the wall, contemplating what she said.

“I...I’m scared” he sighed. “Of Love”

“Why?”

“Dad loved you.” She stiffened. “He loved me. He would hold me and tell me he did it out of love, while I was still bleeding” 

“That’s not love Levi. That’s abuse” Kuchel held his hand. “You shouldn’t let what your father did to you keep you from falling in love. If Eren truly loves you, he would never lay a hand on you, ever” 

Levi just scooted closer to her so he could lay on her chest. “I’m scared”

“The things we want the most are always past fear, so never run from it, go towards it” 

“How do you always know what to say?”

“I’m a mother” She kissed the top of his head. “You should invite Eren over for Thanksgiving. I want to meet him”

“I’ll ask, but I can’t promise anything” Kuchel nodded. 

“Go rest and send your sister in here” Levi kissed her cheek before leaving.

“Mikasa!” He pokes his head around the corner. “Mom wants you. I’m going to take a nap” Levi said nothing else as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling as his conversation with his mother started to process. 

_ I don’t love him. Do I? Isn’t this lust? No, you know what lust feels like. Eren is more than that, but it can’t be love. Love….love isn’t real.  _

 

As Levi had an inner war, his phone dinged. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the text. It was a picture of Eren. He had a mint chocolate chip ice cream mustache, and he was grinning, his perfect dimple showing just slightly. 

Levi looked at the picture for a moment, wondering why he sent him this, all the while trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart. 

_ I’m not in love. _

 

——————

“Thanksgiving?” Eren asked, sipping on his hot chocolate. It was the day fall break began, and everyone was heading home. Levi and Eren had just had a few fun rounds of sex, not knowing if they would see each other during break. Levi had avoided asking Eren to join his family for the holiday, but started feeling guilty at at least trying so he didn’t have to lie to his mother.

“Yeah. You don’t have too of course. My mom just wanted to meet you”

Eren looked over at the raven. “You talk about me?”

Levi shrugged, turning his head away when his face started heating up. “Yeah. I mentioned you and my mom was interested.” He fiddled with his thumbs. “I’ll just tell her you had other plans, don’t worry” 

“No” Eren smiled when Levi turned to him. “I want to go. It would be nice to get away from my family for once. We always have a bunch of people that I don’t know over. Apparently I’m related to them, so it’ll be nice for a change”

Levi nodded, his stomach turning with nervousness. “It’s just going to be me, my sisters, mom and Nonna. I don’t have a big family”

“Good” Eren chuckled. He leaned in to kiss Levi’s cheek. Just when his lips connected to the skin, Eren’s phone went off. “Ugh” he grabbed his pants from the floor and answered his phone. “Yes Ma?”

Levi could hear a woman's voice on the other end _ ‘you’re not driving are you?’ _

“If you thought I was driving why did you call?” Eren chuckled. “And no, I haven’t left yet”

_ ‘Why not? We miss you’ _

“I miss you guys too, I was just spending time with a…” he glanced over at Levi’s very naked and hickey covered body. “...a friend” 

Levi smirked, sitting up in bed to wrap his arms around Eren’s torso. His teeth grazing the nape of his neck, a spot he knew turned Eren on instantly. Eren gasped, his hand going to cover his mouth while Levi started licking his ear and neck, his piercing feeling wonderful against his skin. 

“I wanna go again” Levi whispered in the ear that the phone was not against. “I want you inside me one more time” he started grinding on Eren back. “Hurry” 

“He-Hey mom” Eren cleared his throat when his voice came out scratchy. “Listen, you know I love hearing about your book club drama, but I need to go” A pause. “I need to finish packing” Another. “Uh-huh. Love you too. Bye” He hung up and practically threw his phone to the side. Levi grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. 

“One more round?” Levi asked, rubbing Eren’s cock on his entrance.

“Fuck yes”

 

———————

 

Levi pulled into the driveway of his house. Eren was in his passenger seat. Levi had picked him up 30 minutes ago, and were now at Levi home on Thanksgiving. Eren moves to get out of the car, but Levi grabbed his arm. 

“What?” Eren furrowed his brow.

“Ummm….I didn’t tell you the full truth” Eren turned his body towards Levi. “I uh….I told my mom that you were kinda my……boyfriend”

Eren blinked in confusion. “Why?” He eventually said. 

“Well….uh..” Levi quickly tried to think of something. “She saw a picture of us and it was easier to tell her you’re my boyfriend then fuck buddy”

“Yeah. I can see why you didn’t want to tell your mom that”

Levi nodded. “Well, uh, let's go” the raven climbed out of the car and lead Eren to the front door. He opened it after taking a deep breath. “I’m back!” Levi called. He turned to tell Eren to take his shoes off to see the brat was already doing it. He smiled to himself. 

Mikasa rounded the corner. She stared at Eren for a moment. “Eren? What are you doing here?”

“He’s the guest I’m bringing” Levi answered, walking past her and into the kitchen, his hand wrapped around Eren’s wrist. Right before they made it to the kitchen, Eren moved his hand to lock his fingers with Levi’s. 

Levi stared at their fingers before looking at Eren, his brow raked in question. “More convincing” Eren shrugged, his lips pulled in a grin. Levi nodded before leading Eren to the kitchen. 

Nonna turned from where she was working on a fruit salad. Lucy was plucking grapes from the bowl, which earned her a glare from her Nonna. “Will you stop? You can have all you want at dinner” Her grey eyes turned to Levi and she smiled. “You’re just on time. Dinners ready” She then turned her happy expression to Eren. “Hello” 

“Hi” Eren let go of Levi’s hand to hold it out the her. “I’m Eren Jaeger, Levi’s..boyfriend” 

She took his hand with a grin. “And I’m Charlotte, Levi’s Nonna”

“Nonna?”

“It’s Italian for grandma”  

Eren turned to Levi. “You’re Italian”

Levi nodded “and French” 

“We also have Russian in us too” Lucy hopped off the counter and walked over to Eren. “I’m Lucy. Levi’s sister” 

Eren stuck his hand out. “I’m Eren. It’s nice to meet you”

Lucy glared at his hand before turning her stink eye to him. “You better not hurt my brother. He’s been hurt enough” Eren wanted to ask what she meant but he said nothing of it, instead he looked her straight in the eye and said. 

“I would never hurt him” She looked between his eyes before a smile broke her expression. 

“Then we won’t have an issue” She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. He patted her head.

“Oh.” Everyone looked towards the entrance to see Mikasa and Kuchel there. Eren’s eyes widened. She was thin and pale. She looked weak and sick. Her eyes were sunken in and her cheeks hollow. She walked over to him, and held out a bony hand. “You must be Eren. Levi told me a lot about you” 

“I did not” levi said, looking away, but not before Eren caught the faint pink on his cheeks. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Ackerman” Eren took her hand. 

She smiled before turning to the table. “Is it ready? I’m starving” 

“Yes” Mikasa walked to the kitchen to help Charlotte, while Levi helped his mother to a chair. Kuchel sat at the head of the table and everyone sat around her. 

Dinner was served quickly and before Eren knew it, he was eating. He was so used to having a big family and having to wait until everyone had food before he could eat that it was strange he could eat this quickly. 

“So Eren” Kuchel took a sip from her cup. “Tell is about yourself”

Eren finished chewing his food and swallowed before answering. “There’s not much to tell. I’m pretty boring”

“You are not” Levi chided, giving his a glare.

“Compared to you. I don’t have piercings, I only have one tattoo, I can’t play an instrument. All I do is take pictures”

“And you’re amazing at it” Levi turned to his mom. “Eren is majoring in photography. He’s really good”

“No I’m not”

“Eren Jaeger, you are a great and stop saying otherwise” Levi snapped, mood playful, but a bit serious, telling Eren to stop bashing on himself. 

“I’ve always loved cameras” Kuchel spoke then. “Never taking pictures, they always came out blurry when I took them, but I love cameras. I have a box full of them in the basement”

“You did own an antique shop” Charlotte smiled.

“You have a store?” Eren asked.

Kuchel smiled sadly. “Owned. I had to sell it for money for Chemo” She sighed. “Not that it helped much” Kuchel shook her head, her smirk turning joyful again. “I kept a few things for myself. Like the vintage cameras” 

“That’s really cool” 

“You and I can look through them after dinner” She stabbed a piece of meat with her fork. “I don’t think any are in working condition, but you never know”

“That would be awesome, thank you” Kuchel smiled at him before returning to her meal. 

“You said you had one tattoo” Lucy said. “What is it?”

“Oh” Eren rolled up his sleeve on his left arm and showed her the tattoo. “It’s a key. Obviously” 

“What does it mean?” Mikasa asked this. “Does it have a meaning?”

“To remind me to take chances” he rolled his sleeve back down. 

“I can’t wait to get a tattoo” Lucy sighed wistfully. 

“Luc is a bit obsessed with tattoos” Levi informed Eren. “She’s always wanted one since my first, but then Mikasa got one and that just made her want one even more” 

“How old are you?” Eren asked.

“I’ll be nine in March” 

“So 10ish Year’s”

“Hopefully I can get one sooner. Levi got his when he was sixteen” 

Eren turned to the raven. “What was your first tattoo?”

Levi lifted his right hand, showing Erne the cherry blossom on it. “This”

“Your first was a sleeve?”

“No. It was just the hand at first, but I added to it later” 

“Oh” Eren nodded. “Mikasa, do you have any?”

She turned around and pulled her hair away from her left ear. Behind it was a crescent moon. “That one and-“ she shifted her left arm so the inside was facing up and showed the tattoo of two inter crossing swords. “This”

“That’s your marching one with Levi, right?”

Mikasa blinked, looking at her brother before back at a Eren. “Yes. Levi told you?”

“Yeah. I asked”

Mikasa smiled, looking at her brother. Levi blushed and mouthed. ‘ _ Fuck off’ _

Dinner passed quickly and dessert was served. The pie was gone in no time. Lucy and Charlotte cleared the table while Eren and Levi helped Kuchel to her room. When they got to the door, Kuchel pulled Eren into a hug. “I hope I get to see you soon”

“Yeah, me too”

“Maybe you can spend Christmas with us?”

Eren smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “I would love that, but I doubt my mom would allow it. The only reason I got to come here today was because I told her Levi was my boyfriend”

Kuchel smiled, patting his shoulder. “Well, maybe you can come over for a few hours then” She turned and gave Levi a kiss on the forehead before entering her room.

Levi took Eren’s hand after the door was shut and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Want to go to my room?”

Eren nodded and let the raven drag him down the hall. Levi’s room was small. A single sized bed say in the middle of the room. A dresser and a lounge chair were off to the side. Very few pictures were hanging, but Eren recognized Isabel, Farlen, Levi’s family members in some photos. 

Levi sauntered past him and sat on the bed. When Eren didn’t move, he patted the spot next to him. Eren walked over without hesitation after that. As soon as his butt touched the mattress, he was pushed down onto his back and Levi was straddling him. Levi leaned down and kissed him. 

“You...want to have sex?” Eren asked and Levi hummed in reply. “Here? Now?” Levi nodded. “But...your family is outside”

“I can be quiet. I’m usually quiet, just not with you”

Eren pouted. “So you fake it?”

“What?” Levi furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “No. I just don’t hold my voice back like I do with the others” Levi bit his lip, fingers trailing over Eren’s neck. “You’re different” 

Eren grinned. He took Levi’s face in his hands and brought him down to kiss him. The kisses were slow and lazy. Nothing was rushed or extremely heated. Eren had just put his hands on Levi’s butt when his own butt started vibrating. He groaned and struggling to get his phone from his pocket. “Hello?”

Levi ignored the phone and kept kissing Eren’s lips when he wasn’t talking, and when he was, he kissed his neck, hip gently rocking against him. “No. Don’t you dare give him it.” Eren growled. “Mother, if you give Tatum that pie, I will cut him open. I’m not, you know how much I love that pie” Eren sighed, dry washing his face with his free hand. “Ok. I’ll be over in a bit” Eren tilted his head back. “Ok. Bye” And he hung up, groaning in frustration.

Levi paid little mind, continuing his lazy grinding and kissing. “What was that about?”

“My mom wants me home” 

Levi trailed his way from Eren’s collarbone, and up to his lips. “You know” Another kiss. “You’re over 18” Another. “And you don’t have to listen to everything she tells you” Two more. “You’re an adult” And one more, this one lasting much longer. 

“She threatened to give my brother my slice of cherry pie” Levi hummed, kissing Eren’s jaw. “That’s a big deal. My mother makes the best cherry pie you will ever taste. It’s like she sold her soul to the devil so she could make the best cherry pie in the world.” Levi chuckled. “It’s true!” Levi nodded, sitting up on Eren’s lap. 

“And I’m guessing the piece of pie is more important then me?” 

Eren’s face changed to one of concern and guilt. “N-no. Of course it’s not more important. It’s just my mom only makes it during the holidays and I get to have you whenever I want” Levi smirked, lightly flicking Eren’s forehead. 

“I’m just teasing. Come on, let’s go get your pie. I’ll drive you home”

 

Eren lived about 30 minutes away from where Levi lived. Levi pulled up to the curb in front of Eren’s house just after 8 P.M. “I’ll text you later” Levi said, closing his eyes when Eren leaned in to kiss him. 

“Ok” Eren bit his lip, looking out of the car window to his house. He was picking at his thumb nail with his other thumbnail. “Do you, uh, want to come in?” Eren didn’t look up from his lap. “So you can meet my family”

Levi blinked at him for a moment before sighing. “Do you..want your family to meet me? I mean, I’m not exactly boyfriend material” 

Eren looked at him then, face confused. “What do you mean?” 

Levi gestured to his tattoos and piercings. “I’m not the guy parents want their kid to bring home. I’m the guy parents warn their kids about.” He looked at his tattooed hand. “They won’t like me”

Eren reached over to take Levi’s hand in his. “Do you really think my parents are that superficial?”

Levi looked at him for a moment. “I get a lot of dirty looks for the way I look. I usually don’t give a shit, but I want your parents to like me”  He looked at his lap again. 

Eren smiled. “They’ll like you, and if they don’t, well then…” He paused. “It’s not like we’re actually dating, right?” Levi had a feeling that that was not what he wanted to say. 

“Right. We aren’t actually in a relationship” Levi sighed again. “Ok. Let’s go” He missed Eren bright smile as he climbed out. Levi walked around the car and took Eren’s hand in his and they started walking up the driveway.

They entered the house and Eren called out that he was back. “Right here son” Grisha said over his book. Carla was standing next to the window, a guilty expression on her face. 

“Welcome home dear” Carla grinned. 

Grisha stood from his seat. “You mother was spying on you through the window.”

Carla gasped and slapped his shoulder. “I was not” She then turned her smile to Levi. “Hello Levi, I’m Carla, Eren’s mother” She held her hand out and Levi shook it. 

“And I’m, Grisha, Eren’s dad. It’s nice to meet you, son” Grisha took Levi’s hand after Carla. 

“You too, sir” 

Grisha laughed. “I appreciate the manners, but please, Grisha works fine” 

“Mom, did you save my pie?” Eren asked. 

“Two slices” Carla answered.

“Two?!” Eren nearly jumped in the air. 

“One is for Levi” Carla glared as she walked to the kitchen. 

“Awww” Eren pouted, and lead Levi to the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger” Levi sat down next to Eren on the island while Carla got the pie. 

“Oh, please call me Carla. Mrs. Jaeger makes me feel old” Carla popped the pie into the microwave for a few seconds. 

“You are old” Grisha smirked as he got ice cream from the freezer. Carla glared at him. She took the pie and placed a slice in front of each boy. Grisha placed the vanilla ice cream on the counter and went to kiss his wife, but she turned away. “You’re still incredibly beautiful”

“Don’t think that sweet talking me is going to get you off the couch tonight” She was glaring, but she had a playful arua about her. 

Grisha chuckled and gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her. She seemed to melt into his arms. Levi smiled at the scene while Eren groaned. “God, get a room” He finished scooping ice cream onto his pie and handed the scoop to Levi, who put a bit on his own. “We have a guest” 

“Oh, sorry” Carla chuckled, wiping her lips while she blushed, still embraced in her husband's arms.

“No, it doesn’t bother me. It’s nice to see you two are still so in love, even after years” 

Carla smiled, turning a loving gaze to Grisha. “Love is strong once you let it take you”

“It’s not perfect, but it’s worth every fight, every tear, every second” Grisha smiled just as lovingly to her and then kissed her softly. “You just can’t let fear of pain get in the way of it” 

Levi looked down at his untouched pie before his eyes slowly moved over to the brat sitting next to him. Eren was stuffing pie into his mouth, a bit of cherry glaze on his cheek, and Levi smiled fondly. Eren licked the glaze away and seemed to notice Levi staring and he smiled at him. Levi found himself leaning in and soon found his lips on Eren’s. 

 

_ I don’t love him.  _

 

Levi stayed at the Jaeger’s home for an hour, Carla and Grisha asking his questions, like what he’s majoring in, what he plays in his band, about his tattoos. It was nice, but it had to come to an end. 

Eren walked Levi to his car and kissed him goodnight, but Levi grabbed his shirt collar so they could kiss once more. “Good night Eren.” Levi breathed, his breath clouding up in the cold. 

“Good night Levi” Eren kissed him once more before walking back to his house. Levi climbing into his car and sighed, staring dreamily at his car ceiling.

 

_ I don’t love him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is in denial.   
> Tell me what you thought. Comments give me life. 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined Levi and Mikasa's birthday's, with Levi's month but Mikasa's day.   
> I don't know how guitar strings work. 
> 
> This is the song I mention. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHRqSFdRW28  
> You need to listen to the song to understand what Levi is talking about later.

Eren was tapping his foot on the stool at the breakfast bar, eating his French toast. It was two day after thanksgiving and Grisha, Tatum And Talon were getting the Christmas decorations out from the basement. Carla was doing the dishes and Eren was eating. 

“Hey, mom?”

“Yes?”

“Levi wants me to spend Christmas with him” He closed his eyes, waiting for his mothers wraf. 

“Why doesn’t he come here to celebrate?”

“Because I think this is going to be his last Christmas with his mom” 

Carla face turned sad. “Oh that poor thing” She bit her lip, looking down at her soapy hands. “Oh! I know” She smiled at her oldest son. “Why don’t they all come and spend Christmas here? All our relatives have plans, so we can’t have our party, but if Levi’s and his family come we can!” She clapped her hands together, soap suds going everywhere. “That way we can all be together!”

Eren smiled. “I’ll ask him” Eren pulls his phone out and dialed Levi’s number. After a few rings, Levi answered.

_ ‘I was just about to call you’ _

“You were?”

_ ‘Yes. I’m so fucking horny’ _

“Oh”

_ ‘I want you inside me Eren’ _

Eren gulped, looking up at his mother and his boner instantly died. “Actually Levi. I, uh, called you for another reason”

_ ‘You did?’  _ Levi asked

“Yeah”

_ ‘Oh’ _  He sounded embarrassed ‘ _ okay. What? _ ’

“My mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for Christmas. Like, you and your family”

_ ‘Really?’  _

“Yeah”

_ ‘I-I’ll ask’ _

“Great” 

_ ‘Hold on’ _ Some shuffling and then nothing for a bit before Levi was talked into the speaker again.  _ ‘They said that would be fun’ _

“Awesome” Eren looked at him mom. “They said yes” She grinned and he got up from his seat and made his way to his room where he locked himself in. “So you want me inside you, huh?”

Levi chuckled. _ ‘I did, but now not so much’ _

“What?”

_ ‘Don’t make me wait next time, Jaeger’ _ And he hung up. Eren stared at his phone screen in shock for a few minutes before he chuckled and laid on his bed.

 

—————

 

The next few days were spent decorating the house and shopping for presents. Eren ended up going to the Ackerman’s to help them with their own decorations. He held Lucy on his shoulders while she put the star on the tree. 

Levi had taken him up to his room after, and the raven quickly pushed something under his bed. Eren didn’t think much of it, not with Levi taking off his clothes but after they had gotten down and jiggy with it, Levi left to the bathroom and Eren started to get dress. 

Somehow, his boxers ended up under the bed and when he pulled them out, he also brought the thing Levi tried to hide. 

It was a Carly Rae Jepsen CD. Eren blinked at it for a moment. 

 

_ Was this actually Levi’s? If it wasn’t, why would he try to hide it and why was it in his room? It had to be his _

 

Eren chuckled a bit. Levi looked like such a hard ass, with his tattoos and piercings, but here he was with a Carly Rae Jepsen CD. Eren turned the plastic case and saw a song circled. “Guitar string/wedding ring?” Eren quickly put a note in his phone to listen to that song when he got home.

And he did. It was catchy, but not something you would imagine Levi Ackerman, lead guitarist in a punk rock band, to listen to, and he knew exactly what to get the raven for a present. 

December 10th came and Eren got a Facebook notification that it was Mikasa Ackerman’s birthday. He text both her and Levi happy birthday and went shopping for presents. 

 

Christmas Eve. Carla had been slaving round the kitchen all day, making sure everything was good. The boys tried to help but she would just tell them they were in the way, the only one she let help was Talon because he could actually cook. 

So the other three men finished cleaning around the house, and last minute organizing. 

At 6 o’clock, the doorbell rang and Grisha answered it, inviting the guests in. Lucy immediately ran to the Christmas tree. Eren greeted everyone with hugs, and Carla lead Charlotte and Kuchel to the living room to talk. 

“Hey” Eren smiled at Levi, who was the last in the house. Levi nodded at him while he was taking off his coat. Tatum was in charge of putting coats in the closet. 

“You guys like to decorate” Levi commented, looking around at the decorations. It was true, the Jaegers always went way out there with Christmas. The Christmas tree was huge and covered in rainbow lights and different colored ornaments, (Eren grandmother always complained that they lived in such a nice home and such a gaudy tree) garland was covering the railing of the stairs and the fireplace, each family member had a stocking hanging from it (they were hand made my Eren’s other grandma (Carla’s mom)) and a row of nutcrackers also sat atop the mantle. 

Eren shrugged, looking around the room. “We like Christmas”

“I’ve never seen this before” Levi walked up to the nutcrackers. “What are these called?” 

“You don’t know what a nutcracker is?” Eren asked, shocked. He took a dark green one from the mantle and handed it to Levi, who took it with care. 

“No, we didn’t really celebrate Christmas all that much.” He started playing with the lever in the back, making the mouth open and close. He swallowed. “My dad hated Christmas” 

“Your dad?” Levi nodded once, glaring at the novelty item. “You’ve never mentioned him before.” 

“I don’t want to talk about him” Levi snapped, quickly putting the nutcracker back. The little doll nearly fell over but Levi straightened it. “Sorry”

“It’s fine, we’ve dropped those things so much, we could just super glue it back together” 

“Not about that, about snapping at you. It’s just….” 

“Sensitive subject?” Levi nodded. “It’s fine, I won’t mention it again” Levi smiled gratefully. 

“Levi” Carla called from the kitchen, where her and Charlotte went to. “Would you come here for a minute, we need an extra set of hands”

“Sure thing” He looked at Eren for a moment before going to the kitchen. 

Eren walked to the living room, where Tatum was explaining the personal ornaments to Lucy. Kuchel was sitting on the couch, watching the two. “Oh, hi Eren” She smiled at him and he took a seat next to her.

“Hey”

“Here” She handed him the yellow and red wrapped present. “Open this”

“What?” Eren held the wrapped box in his hands, staring at it like it was a foreign object.

“It’s my Christmas present to you” Eren opened his mouth. “Nah! Don’t say anything yet, just open” 

Eren nodded and tore open the paper and then the box. He reached inside and pulled out a polaroid camera. “Oh, wow” He turned it around in his hands. “Does it work?” He pointed the camera at Kuchel. “May I?” 

Kuchel straightened out her back and smiled, big and wide. At that moment, she didn’t look sick. She looked happy and normal. Her short hair was styled nicely, and she was wearing makeup. Her teeth were so white, just like Levi’s. She was so beautiful, Levi looked so much like her, and Eren wondered if he would look like this if he smiled: not his usual smirk, but a full, happy smile, just like Kuchel.

He snapped a photo and waited for it to print. Once it did he shock it to help develop it faster. “You look beautiful” Eren commented while looking at the photo.

“Oh Eren, you are too kind” Kuchel chuckled.

Eren looked back to his camera. “Thank you so much for this, but I didn’t get you anything”

“You’ve given me enough”

Eren turned to her. “What do you mean? I haven’t given you anything”

She smiled, placing a thin hand on his own. “I haven’t seen Levi this happy in..” She stopped to think for a second. “Ever” She squeezed his hand “You’ve made my little boy happy, and that’s the best gift of all” Eren chuckled bashfully, he looked down at his lap. He had a soft smile on his face as he thought about Levi. “Have you told him you love him yet?” 

Eren felt his face turn red. “What?” 

“Have you told Levi you love him?” She asked again, as if Eren hadn’t heard her the first time.

“N-no, I haven’t”

“Why not?” She gave his hand another squeeze. “It’s so obvious that you do”

“It is?”

“Too me at least” Kuchel nodded. “I can tell by the way you look at him” Eren looked away again, in the direction of the kitchen. “Do you love him?”

He nodded “So much”

“Well, tell him that” 

“I…. I can’t” Eren sighed. “I don’t want to loss him, and if he doesn’t feel that way for me.”

“He does” 

Eren turned to her again. “What?” 

“Levi loves you”

“H-has he told you that?”

“No, but I can tell by how he looks at you when you aren’t looking, it’s the same way you look at him” 

Eren blinked at her, trying to process what she said. 

 

_ Levi...loves me?  _

 

“Oi” Levi called from the kitchen, poking his head into the living room. “Food’s done” Eren stood up, and helped Kuchel up. Eren took her arm and started leading the way to the dining room to see Levi looking at the brunet and his mother’s locked arms, a small smile on his face. 

He made eye contact with Eren for a brief moment, his smile never fading as he walked back to the dining room. 

 

Diner was light and fun. People were talking and laughing. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Tatum and Talon had obvious crushes on Mikasa, Carla and Kuchel hit it off well, Charlotte and Grisha had a lot in common, and Lucy just got along with everybody. 

Levi and Eren did the dishes while Carla and Grisha made sure the bedrooms were all ready and the twins set up the living room for Christmas movies. 

Everyone sat in the living room, hot cocoa in hand, while a few classics played on the TV.

It was just after midnight when everyone went to bed, Mikasa carried Lucy to one of the guest rooms because she fell asleep. Levi stayed with Eren in his room, Charlotte and Kuchel shared a room and Mikasa and Lucy shared the other. 

 

Levi grumbled, struggling to take his shirt off. Eren bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “Need help?” 

“No” Levi struggled a bit more, before his shoulders dropped in defeat. “Yes” Eren walked over to him, taking the fabric in his hands and tugging it off. His eyes landed on the scars barely hidden under ink. He put his hand on Levi’s shoulder and immediately pulled back when Levi tensed. 

“Let’s go to bed” Levi nodded, following Eren to the bed. The climbed in and Eren turned off his lamp and rest on his back. A second later, he felt lips on his neck and a leg swinging around his waist with added weight on his hips. Levi’s lips were on his and a tongue pushed into his mouth. Eren kissed back for a second before turning his head with a groan. 

“What?” Levi asked, pulling back slightly.

“Let’s not do it tonight”

Levi was silent for a second. “Why?”

“I don’t want to”

More silence. “Ah” Levi climbed off Eren’s lap and laid next to him. 

“Are you mad?” The brunet turned to Levi. 

“No. Just...surprised. You’ve never refused me before” 

Eren leaned in to kiss Levi’s cheek, well, it was supposed to be his cheek but it was actually his temple. It was dark. “I’m just not in the mood”

“That’s fine. You don’t have to have sex with me every time we’re alone together”

Eren smiled and wrapped his arm around the small raven. “Good night Levi”

“Good night Eren”

 

\---------

 

“Boys! Wake up!” Carla knocked on the door, waking up Levi and Eren. “It’s time for presents!” 

Eren rubbed his eyes and watched as Levi climbed out of bed and put on a pair of pajamas. “Here” Levi tossed Eren his own. They had both slept in their boxers but that’s not very decent. Eren changed before leading Levi to the living room, where everyone but Grisha were sitting. 

“Hurry” Lucy squealed. She already had present on her lap. 

“Where’s dad?” Eren asked, sitting down on the floor by the fireplace and Levi sat next to him. 

“Right here” Grisha came in, scratching his belly as he yawned. “Alright. Who’s first?”

“Me!” Lucy shot her hand in the air. 

“Lucy, where are your manners?” Kuchel chided and Lucy slowly put her hand down.

“May I go first, Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger?” Lucy asked, looking between the two adults she addressed. 

Carla smiled. “Of course” 

Lucy beamed and opened up the present. It was a purple teddy bear. “Thank you Levi!” Levi smiled at her. 

“Lucy. Will you pass out the presents?” Grisha asked.

“Of course” She crawled over to the tree and started handing everyone wrapped boxes until everyone had one. 

 

“Here’s your Christmas one, from me” Eren handed Levi a box and he opened it and pulled out a navy blue scarf. Mikasa was wrapping an almost identical one around her neck, but hers was maroon. 

“Thank you Eren” She smiled, playing with the end of the fabric. 

“Yes. Thank you Eren” Levi said, putting the blue scarf around his shoulders loosely. 

“It looks good on you” Eren handed him another box. “And this is your birthday” Levi blinked at the wrapping before opening the box and pulling out three guitar strings. “You said you were needing some new ones, I’m pretty sure I got the right ones, A and G, right?”

“Uh, yeah” Levi held up the extra one. “But why did you get me a D string?” 

Eren smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “What? You don’t want my D?”

Levi choked on his spit, coughing for a moment before he looked at Eren, wide eyed. “What?” Eren started chuckling, putting his hand on his mouth to muffle to laughs. Levi blinks slowly at him, a look that screamed, ‘I’m done with this shit’ was on his face. “Did you buy an extra string just to make that joke?” 

Eren smiled. “Not only that”

Levi raised an eyebrow, signaling him to continue but he only got a smile. Levi rolled his eyes and handed Eren a present. “Here”

Eren opened it and pulled out film for a polaroid. “Thank you” Eren grinned.

Levi nodded, pulling his legs to his chest and watched as the others finished opening their presents. They ate breakfast before the Ackermans left. 

 

\---------------

 

_‘Do you wanna build a snowman?!’_ Eren’s voice sand through the speakers on Levi’s phone. It was the day after Christmas and it had snowed like crazy all Christmas day. 

“Go away Eren” Levi smirked, already pulling on his shoes to head over to the brats house. 

_‘Yay! You played along!’_ Eren laughed. _‘Well, do you?’_

“Sure” Levi pulled on his coat.

_‘Sweet, see you in a sec’_ And Eren hung up. 

Levi pocketed his phone and grabbed a hat, gloves and the scarf Eren had got him before he walked to the door. He opened it to see Eren sitting on his front porch. “Eren?” 

“Hey” Eren grinned, standing from the bench to take Levi’s hand and pulled him to the yard. 

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked, pulling on his hat and gloves, scarf already wrapped around him. 

“Building a snowman” Was the brunets explanation. He started pushing a small snowball around the yard to gather more snow. 

“I meant why are you here at my house. I thought I was going over to your place” 

“I wanted to see you. I was half way here when I realized I didn’t know if you wanted to see me” 

“I always want to see you” Levi mumbled, starting on another part of the snowman’s body. Levi realized Eren had stopped and he looked up at him to see the taller staring at him dumbfounded. “What?” Eren blinked, his face softening into a gentle smile. He shook his head slightly.

“Nothing” 

Levi felt his stomach churn, but not in a bad way. He felt...warm. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

He quickly looked away, pulling his scarf up to hide his blush. “Stop staring at me” Eren didn’t move and inch, still staring at Levi like he was the fucking stars in the sky. “I said stop” Levi threw a snowball right in Eren’s face, hitting him in the forehead. 

The tall bastard fell back onto his hands, a stunned expression on his face. He blinked before a competitive spark appeared in his eyes and that made Levi’s body tingle. “Oohhh that was a mistake” Eren laughed, starting to make his own snowball.

“Was it?” Levi taunted, hiding his own ball behind his back and tossed it once Eren looked away. 

“Hey!” Eren shouted. Levi spirited away, taking cover behind a tree and Eren quickly built up his own snow fort. 

They started throwing snowballs at each other, both laughing and smiling, not a single care in the world. 

Levi peeked behind the tree to see a snowball zoom past him. His eyes followed it and he looked back just in time to get snow right in his face. He yelped, stumbling back and whipping the snow from his eyes.

Eren took advantage of Levi being temporarily blind and advanced, grabbing the raven around his thin waist and slammed him into the fluffy snow, careful not to hurt him.

Eren brought his hand back, ready to throw a snowball point blank in Levi’s face, but he froze, eyes wide, still pinning Levi to the floor, his hand pulled back, armed and ready. Levi was…

 

Laughing. 

 

And not just a small chuckle, but a full on, belly laugh. His eyes were squeezed shut, cheeks red, and the most beautiful laugh in the world was coming past his perfect lips. He looked stunning. 

Levi’s laughing slowly calmed down, and he opened his eyes, smile still intact as he made eye contact with the man above him. 

Eren blinked bringing his hand down to rest on the ground. 

 

_ I love him so much.  _

 

Eren leaned in, knowing he was showing his love for Levi on his face. Levi’s eyes widened and he thrusted a handful of snow into Eren’s face, pushing him back until the younger landed on his butt. “It’s getting cold” Levi rushed out and quickly went back inside, leaving Eren confused.

 

\-------------

 

“I don’t love him” Levi grumbled, burying his face in his pillow. Eren had just left after having a cup of coffee with Levi and Kuchel. 

Levi blinked, remembering how...happy he was during their snowball fight. He was never able to be a kid before, forced to grow up so quickly, he had been through things that no one should ever have too and it changed him, made him not want to let people in in fear of being hurt. He had to grow up for the sake of his sister and his mother, and even for himself. 

But now, he didn’t need to take care of them, not really. He could experience things he’s never had the chance to do before. Like a snowball fight, or building a snowman. 

Eren made him feel like a kid again. Or how a kid should feel. 

 

_ When was the last time I laughed like that? I don’t think I ever have. _

 

Levi bit his lip. 

 

_ And the way he was looking at me. Both before and after the fight. Like I was the whole world, like I was the moon and stars.  _

 

_ Like he loved me. _

 

“No!” Levi quickly got out of bed and walked to the window and opened it before lighting a cigarette. He took a shaky breath before blowing the smoke out into the winter air. He looked over at his dresser, where the extra guitar string was sitting, and he shook his head. It was just a stupid joke Eren was making. 

 

_ Eren doesn’t love you, and you don’t love him.  _

 

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head against the window, a single tear sliding down his cheek. “You can’t” 

 

\-----------

 

“Happy New Year!” The Jaegers yelled when the Ackermans entered their home. 

Almost all the Christmas decorations were gone. It was like a completely different house. 

“Here” Eren walked up to Levi, a champagne flute in each hand. Levi took one with a nod of thanks. They hadn’t really talked since the snowball fight. “Levi”

“Hmm?”

“D-did I...do something?”

Levi blinked, watching as Eren’s face contorted into one resembling a kicked puppy and it tugged at Levi’s heart strings. Not because he was in love with him, definitely not. “N-no Eren. You didn’t do anything wrong” 

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” 

Levi opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

 

_ Because I can’t let myself fall in love with you. I can’t. It’s to much of a risk. I need to end things before I get hurt, or worse, you.  _

 

Levi looked at Eren’s different colored eyes, and he realized he didn’t want to be without them looking at him, even if it is in a way that scares him shitless. 

“I-I just don’t talk much. I’m not avoiding you Eren”

Eren nodded. “It’s almost Midnight” 

“Come on boys. Let’s start the countdown” Charlotte yelled and everyone joined them in the living room and started counting down.

Levi was ready to take his drink of bubbly at the last count but right after **one** was shouted, a hand grabbed his chin and pulled his head up and a pair of intoxicating lips were on his, and he melted into Eren's arms. 

He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, not caring if his drink spills, it was on tile anyway, so it was fine. The only thing he could think about was how good Eren tasted. How much he loved having him in his arms. 

 

The two were lost in eachother, they didn’t realize it was a few minutes after midnight and everyone was staring at them. Tatum smirked, cupping his hands around his mouth before shouting. “Ha! Gaaaaayyyy!!” 

Eren rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. “No. Really? What gave you that idea?”

Levi chuckled, eyes trained on Eren’s profile as he stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. Levi stared as Eren turned to smile at him, the same look on his, one of devotion and love.

  
_ Maybe I could.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Comments fuel me. I want feed back, I need it. 
> 
> Did anyone understand the meaning behind the guitar strings? 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	11. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go to a party.   
> Levi finally realizes something.  
> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some really hot smut in this, I'm very proud.   
> And some Angst.

Eren sat in his room, tapping his pencil against his notebook. Break was over and school was back. It had been about a week or two since New Years. January 14th. 

“Yo, Jaeger” Jean poked his head into Eren’s room.

“What?” Eren asked, giving him a glance. 

“There’s a party going on in an hour. Get ready”

“I don’t want to go to some dumb party” Eren groaned, going back to his homework. “I have a lot of work to do” Ok that’s a lie. Well, kinda. He had a lot of work but he was just going to go fuck Levi’s brains out in a hour. They had planned to meet up. They haven’t seen each other much during the break and once they got back. Eren needed to get his rocks off. 

“Dude. You’re so lame” Jean sneered. Eren could hear him walking closer but he ignored him until his textbook was yanked from beneath his and thrown across the room. 

“Dude!” Erne shouted. “Do you have any idea how much that thing cost?”

“A shit ton” Jean shrugged. “Stop being a loser and come to a party”

Eren glared. “I don’t want too”

“You're in college! Live a little, get drunk, have sex, flirt with people”

“I don’t need a party to have sex with someone, and I don’t need alcohol”

“Well they do, because know one would sleep with you sober” 

Eren glared harder. He wanted to tell him that the hottest guy in school rode him on the daily, but he kept his mouth shut. “Fuck off” 

Jean groaned before turning toward the bedroom door “Reiner! Connie! Come help! He’s being lame!”

In seconds the two other boys walked into the room. “Come on Eren” Reiner pouted. “We would love if you came with us”

“Yeah. We never get to hang out much”  Connie also pouted, pulling out his puppy dog eyes. 

Eren looked between his roommates and groaned, looking at his lap. “Fine. But don’t expect me to do anything stupid”

“Yes!” They all cheered. 

“Get dressed and look hot” Jean patted his shoulder before they all left the brunet to himself. 

Eren pulled his phone from his bag with a sigh, planning on texting Levi he wouldn’t make it until later to see he had a text from the raven already.

 

**L: ‘Hey, I need to make a rain check on our plans’**

**E: ‘y?’**

**L: ‘Trust me babe, I want you desperately, but Hanji’s dragging me to some stupid party’**

 

Eren smirked, hoping the party was the same as the one he was going to. 

 

**E: ‘o that’s fine. C u later’**

**L: ‘I still hate the way you text’**

 

Eren chuckled before getting ready. 

 

———————

 

Soon enough, Eren and his friends walked into the frat house that was already filled with people, and music booming.

They walked into the house. The whole living room was filled with people dancing and a DJ. The kitchen had people serving drinks, and Jean didn’t hesitate to drag them through the crowd of students. 

Not having much alcohol experience before, Eren let Jean pick him something, and let Connie make sure it wasn’t anything crazy.

 

Eren sat with his crew for a few minutes, getting a few drinks in his system. He was already feeling a bit drunk, he was a lightweight, there was no denying that. 

Sasha and Bert showed up soon after. Reiner and his boyfriend went to play beer pong, Connie and Sasha went to the snack bar, so it left just Eren and Jean, for a little bit at least. 

Jean caught the eyes of a guy he’d been fucking the past few months, his name was Marco, Eren never met him, but he seemed sweet.

Jean jugged the last of his beer before sauntering over to Marco. Eren rolled his eyes. He came here to spend time with his roommates, but they all ditched him. He scoffed as he finished his drink before heading to the dance floor. 

Eren didn’t dance, he had two left feet and was as clumsy as an elephant. Were elephants clumsy? Oh well, you know what I meant. 

Erens eyes scanned the crowd. “Eren?” He turned around the see Petra. 

“Hey Petra”

“I-I wanted to talk to you for a bit”

“Shoot” 

She looked at her feet. “I’m sorry for being so...pushy before, I just had a huge crush on you and I let it get to my head, I said somethings to Levi that I shouldn’t have”

“You should talk to him then”

“I have. I just wanted to apologize to you as well. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends”

Eren smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Of course”

She smiled gratefully. “Well, I need to go find Olou, he’s probably looking for me” She started turning but stopped halfway and gave him her attention. “Levi’s here. Dancing” 

Eren didn’t watch her go, turning his full attention to the dance floor, hoping to catching the raven in the crowd. He found him very easily. He was standing pretty close to where Eren was, towards the edge of the dance floor. Also the majority of people were staring at him, but who could blame them.

Levi was dancing like a professional belly dancer, turning in slow circles, hips twisting in perfect beat with the music. He was wearing skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination. He was also wearing a crop top of sorts, that rose high when he lifted his arm above his head. 

Eren could feel himself growing hard as he watched Levi move his hips in the most sexual way possible. Sensual circles as he slowly spread his legs as he dropped down to the floor. He slowly stood up, his ass popped out and his hands traveling up his thighs. 

That booty drop was what drove Eren from his spot of watching, to go touch that masterpiece. 

Eren pushed past the few people in the way and came up behind Levi. He was still dancing, his eyes closed as his hands traveled from his neck to his hips, tracing the skin of his exposed stomach. 

Eren licked his lips and grabbed Levi’s waist and pulled his perfect ass against his hard bulge. Levi stiffened and brought an elbow back into Eren stomach. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Levi snapped. Eren bent over, holding his abdomen, groaning in pain. “Eren?” Levi turned to see that his assailant was his lover. “Shit, sorry, I thought you were some pervert” Levi put his hand on Eren head, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp while he caught his breath. 

Eren breathe in deeply before standing straight. “It’s fine. I should have let you know it was me, but the way you were dancing-“ Eren ran his tongue over his lip before biting it. “I couldn’t resist” 

Levi smirked. “You like my dancing?” 

Eren nodded. “You’re too fucking sexy”

Levi blinked slowly before placing his hands on Eren’s broad shoulders, and he started moving his hips, slow circles as he stared up at Eren “You mean this?” 

“Yes” Eren groaned. 

Levi chuckled, dark and sexy. He wrapped his arms around Eren neck and swayed up until he was pushed flat against Eren’s front. Eren places his hands on Levi’s hips as the raven moved up to brush his lips against. “Don’t kiss me” Levi whispered, his voice ghosting over Erens lips, but not quite touching. 

Eren whined “That’s not fair.”

Levi shrugged, that sexy, dominant smirk on his lips as he turned in Eren's hold so his back was to the brunette chest, his hips moving, ass grazing Erens clothed cock. “Fuck” Eren moaned, his hands moving from Levi’s hips to his waist, fingers touching the warm skin not hidden by black fabric. 

A slap to his hand made him stop. “No. Touching” Levi’s voice held authority Eren couldn’t deny, and his hands dropped from Levi’s body, but he still complained. 

“You’re torturing me” He growled, lips going to kiss Levi’s shoulder. 

Levi chuckled “Good” 

Eren started rocking his hips into Levi’s, rhythm slow and teasing on both parts. Levi’s head lolled back into Eren shoulder and the taller took advantage by kissing his delectable neck. 

Eren was aware of the people staring at the, but he didn’t care, in fact, it drove him crazy at the thought of people watching. Apparently he was and exhibitionist, who knew. 

Eren ran his hand up Levi’s body, keeping his hand away from his skin, hovering over him, but never actually touching. And it was driving Levi crazy, judging by how he was shaking, chest raising in heavy pants and quiet moans leaving his lips, just loud enough for Eren to hear with Levi’s head on his shoulder. 

The younger pressed his lips to a pierced ear, moaning wantonly “Master” Eren knew he was playing dirty, but the way Levi gasped and shakingly ground against him, how could he not. “Please”

“Fuck” Levi ripped himself away from Eren and turned towards the brunette. His eyes were dark with want, and Eren knew he was going to get it good. 

Levi walked closer to him, and Eren stepped back. Levi look was almost murderous, but Eren knew better, and it made his knees weak. He didn’t stop until his back hit the wall and his eyes never left Levi’s. 

Levi growled, placing his hands on either side of Eren body, glaring up at him in a way that some would think they were fighting, but oh no. 

The two stared at each other, Eren holding a defiant spark that was driving Levi Dom crazy. It wasn’t until Levi wrapped his hand around Eren's neck and squeezed just slightly, that Eren broke, his eyes closing and he tilted his head back, moaning. 

“Master” Eren felt Levi's grip tighten. “Please” He whined, opening his eyes just enough to look at Levi. He was staring at Eren with lust filled eyes, pupils blown wide, pink dusting his cheeks, and he was panting. “I need you” 

Levi furrowed his brows. His hand gripped Erens chin and pulled his head down. He brought himself closer, his lips brushing Eren but never actually connecting. They were both panting.

Eren whined “Levi” 

Levi groaned against his lip. “Upstairs” He growled before stepping away, walking up the stairs while Eren just stared after him. “Jaeger!” Levi snapped and Eren rushed to his side, following close behind him, eyes trained on his Dom’s perky ass. 

Levi opened every door, some being locked, or currently accompanied by other horny young adults. “Every room is filled!” Levi snapped, glaring at walls as if it was the houses fault.

“Master?” 

Levi’s glared turned to Eren “I am having you right now! Even if it’s in this fucking hallway!” Eren whimpered when Levi shoved him against a door. “I need you” Eren cried out when Levi sunk his teeth into his neck. Eren struggled with the door handle before he managed to open it and they both stumbled into the closet, hangers falling from the bar to the floor when Eren hit them. “Good boy Eren” Levi praised as he closed the door, leaving them in complete darkness other then the sliver of light coming from the bottom of the door, giving just enough light to see outlines. 

“God, take your clothes off” Levi grabbed Eren collar and tugged, ripping the material as he pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Levi finally kissed Eren, shoving his tongue into the brunette mouth as he took the younger mans pants off, soon followed by his boxers. 

Once Eren was naked, he helped Levi with his own clothes. All the clothes were in piles, Levi pressed himself against the wall “On your knees” Eren dropped down without hesitation. He felt a foot press onto his shoulder “Come here and put that tongue to use” Eren crawled foreword, searching in the dark until he felt Levi member against his cheek and he kissed and licked it before moving further down to lick at his entrance. Levi’s head hit the hall as he arched his back, keeping Eren close with his leg hooked around the brunette neck. “Eren” Eren worked his tongue and a finger onto Levi’s hole. 

Eren continued to open him up, adding fingers after a few seconds of stretching. Levi’s thighs were shaking and Eren would have smirked if he could. 

“Eren, get up here” Levi demanded. Eren pulled his tongue and fingers from Levi’s hole. He then grabbed Levi hips and pulled him closer so he could lick up Levi torso as he stood. “Oh fuck” Levi whined. Eren let Levi maneuver his hands “Pick me up” Levi breathed. “3-2-1” Eren lifted Levi up and pushed him between his body and wall. “Put it in” Eren pushed the head of his cock against Levi’s entrance before pushing in, sliding in easily. “God! Move!” 

Eren did as told, holding onto Levi’s hips as he thrusted into him. The shorter males legs were wrapped around his waist. One of Levi’s hands were holding on to the rod for hangers, the other on the opposite wall, holding himself up as best he could as Eren took control. This was the most control Eren as ever had, and it was wonderful, for both of them. 

“Harder!” Levi demanded, his nails digging into the drywall of the closet. “Fuck me Eren!” 

Eren whimpered, face buried into Levi’s warm neck. He dug his nails into Levi’s hips, using his strength to lift Levi off his cock and slamming him back down as he thrusted up. 

“Oh God! Yes! Yes! Eren!” 

Eren’s thighs were shaking. “Levi!” 

“Just like that!” Levi cried, Eren hitting his prostate “Don’t stop” 

Usually Levi did everything, and Eren loved that, but having Levi tell him what to do was new and exciting, and Eren was losing it faster then he would like. Where was a cock ring when you need it?

“L-Levi, I-I can’t. I’m gonna—“ Eren was cut off when Levi wrapped his arms around his head and kissed him. Eren yelped as he came, filling Levi up, which seemed to do it for Levi because he came shortly after, moaning into Eren’s mouth. 

Eren slowly sat on the floor, still holding Levi as they lazily kissed. Levi pulled away to pant in his ear. “W-we…we should g-go back to my dorm and do that a-again” 

“Agreed” Eren sighed, kissing Levi shoulder. Levi reached up and pulled a random shirt off the hanger and used it to wipe themselves off and they started getting dressed, that small action taking longer because they couldn’t tell which was what in the dark. 

“You know..” Eren started. ”I haven’t been in the closet since I was 17” Levi stared at where Eren voice and come from before chuckling. 

“You’re a dork”

“Yeah” Eren followed Levi out of the frat house. Levi had a slight limp, and Eren smirked. 

“Fuck” Levi groaned, wrapping his arms around him as a gust of wind chilled his bones. “It’s freezing”

“It’s January and you are wearing a crop top” 

“It was hot and stuffy in the party”

“Here” Eren took his jacket off and draped it over Levi’s shoulders. “We’re almost back”

Levi was holding the top of the jacket, keeping it around himself. “Y-You don’t have to give this to me”

“I want to. I’m not cold. I think it feel nice right now” Eren smiled sweetly. “You need it more than I do” 

Levi blinked. He was staring at Eren for a few moments before he looked down at his feet so he could slide his arms through the sleeves, wrapping the large article of clothing around himself. “Thanks” Levi whispered, bringing the jacket up to his nose and smiling softly, breathing in Eren’s scent. 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Eren staring at him. Levi froze, his cheeks turning a slight pink. Eren smiled at him, and Levi’s heart pounded, his own smile pulling at his lips.

Eren stepped closer, placing a hand on Levi’s cheek before kissing him. Levi melted into his warm embrace, his hands weakly holding onto his shirt as they kissed. Eren was the one who broke the kiss, pulling away to rest his head against Levi’s. “We should go back” Levi nodded, his eyes still closed, and he licked his lips, tasting Eren on them. 

 

_ I… _

  
  


A hand wrapped around his own and started pulling his in the direction of the dorms. 

When they got there, they did have sex again, but it wasn’t hard and fast like at the party. Levi slowly lifted himself up and down on Eren’s cock while the brunet told him how beautiful and sexy he was. 

 

Eren was asleep, Levi facing him, his fingers tracing down Eren’s cheek and his jaw bone. Levi took in his peaceful expression. He looked at every feature and felt butterflies in his stomach and tears well in his eyes because he couldn’t stop his thoughts.

 

_ I love you. _

 

Levi lips trembled and he sat up in bed. His heart was aching in his chest. He climbed out of bed, pulling some pants on and a jacket before leaving his dorm. He didn’t think until he was sitting on a bench in front of the boys dorms. He pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and started smoking, tears streaming down his face as he tried to calm his anxiety with the smoke. 

 

_ I can’t love him.  _

 

Levi sobbed. 

 

_ Of course he can’t love you. _

 

Levis eyes widened. He heard the voice in his head, but it wasn’t his voice. It was his father's.

 

_ You’re despicable. You’re disgusting. Why would Eren want someone like you? You’re broken. Dirty.  _

 

Levi shook his head. “You’re not here” 

 

_ But I’m always with you Levi. Covering up those scars I gave you with a stupid tattoo isn’t going to make me go away. Obviously, you have a panic attack whenever someone touches your back. Ha, you’re weak. _

 

“Shut up”

 

_ Levi. _

 

Levi opened his eyes to see a pair of feet in front of him. He slowly looked up to his father’s sneering face. “You aren’t real” 

_ ‘No. I’m in your head. I’m here to tell you that you’re stupid for thinking Eren would want you’ He laughed. ‘He’s perfect. Bright. The sun doesn’t even compare to his smile, right?’  _ Levi’s father gripped Levi’s chin in his hands. _ ‘So why would the sun, want a worm like you?’  _ He tightened his grip. _ ‘Why would something so beautiful want someone so..ugly?’  _ Levi’s father stroked a finger over his cheek. _ ‘You have a pretty face, but that’s only on the surface. Deep down, you’re dirty, broken. Ugly’ _

He patted Levi’s thigh with his hand, kneading his fingers into the inside of his thigh. _ ‘You’re a slut. How many men have you been fucked by? More than you can count. You’re dirty and Eren deserves better then some whore’  _

“It’s your fault”

_ ‘My fault? I never forced you to have sex with anyone, that was all you.’ _

“It was the only thing in my life that was good”

_‘Being fucked by the entire football team? A few teachers? The principle? We both know the only reason you graduated high school was because you knew how to spread your legs’_ Levi looked away, pressing his lips together. _‘You’re a slut. Why would Eren want that?’_

“He wants me now”

‘ _He wants your body. He wants you for sex, which is the only thing you’re good for.’_ Levi clamped his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears stinging his eyes to fall. _‘You should have ended things before you got feelings for him, because now when he leaves you-which he will-it’s going to hurt you so badly. You’re going to see him in a few years, married with a few kids, and you’re still going to be a slut.’_

“Shut up”

_ ‘Eren will leave you. Because you’re a whore’ _

“Levi?” The raven jerked his head to the side, where Eren was standing. “What are you doing out here?” Levi blinked at him, slowly turning to see the illusion of his father was gone. “Levi?” Eren walked over to him and kneeled on the ground next to him. “Are you okay?” Levi looked down at Eren, and saw the concerned look on the other’s face. Levi blinked slowly.

 

_ There was no way someone could look at a fuck buddy like that. Eren doesn’t hate me, he’s not just...using me...right?     _

 

The cigarette fell onto the concrete and Levi took Eren’s face in his hands. He started into those unique and gorgeous eyes before he leaned forward and kissed Eren. Levi was trying to tell Eren what he couldn’t say in words with his actions. 

 

_ I love you _

 

_ I love you _

 

_ I love you _

 

Eren pulled away, holding Levi’s hands and smiled up at him, loving and sweet. “Let’s go back to bed. It’s cold and late” Levi nodded and let Eren lead him to the bedroom. 

Once they were in, they heard Levi’s phone ringing and he picked it up before answering it. “Hello?” He asked, sitting on the bed. 

Eren watched from the other side of the bed. He felt the mood shift. Something was wrong. “Levi?” 

Levi’s phone dropped to the floor and Eren walked in front of him. He could see he had just ended a call with Charlotte. “Levi? What’s wrong?”

Levi stared blankly at the wall. “H-home. I need to go...home” Eren nodded, quickly packing Levi a bag. When he was finished, Levi hadn’t moved an inch, still staring at the same spot on the wall, unshed tears swimming in his eyes. Eren was about to go talk to him but a knock on the door stopped him and he went to answer it. 

Mikasa was standing on the other end, tears trailing down her face and dripping off her chin. “Eren”

“Mikasa. What happened?” 

She sobbed, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, she spoke up. “Mom died” 

Eren blinked, at first not believing it but then his heart broke. He had grown close to Kuchel during the holidays. “I’m so sorry” 

Mikasa sniffed before pulling out of Eren’s hold. “Where’s Levi?” 

“Over here. He hasn’t moved since the call” Mikasa nodded and walked over to Levi, kneeling down in front of him and taking his hand. “Levi?” 

Levi blinked, eyes focusing on his sister, and his resolve snapped. He sobbed, falling forward into his sisters arms. Mikasa shhh’d him, gently rubbing his back and head, her own tears staining her cheeks. 

Levi’s cries were muffled into Mikasa scarf, his shoulders were shaking. Eren watched the scene with blurry vision. He loved Kuchel. He loved Levi. He loved Mikasa and Lucy and Charlotte. Seeing two of the strongest people he know crying, collapsed on the floor, made him ache and he wanted to take their pain, crush it and protect them from anything at could hurt them. 

After minutes of crying and comfort. Mikasa stood, bringing Levi with her. “Eren. Will you bring the bag to the car?” Eren nodded and grabbed Levi’s bag and followed the twins outside. Mikasa set Levi in the passenger seat and took the bag from Eren. The door wasn’t shut yet, so he kneeled down next to Levi. “Levi. I’m here for you. Okay?” 

Levi took a second to respond, but he slowly nodded, his fingers clenching around Eren’s. 

“I’ll call you in a bit” Mikasa said as he got into the car. Eren nodded and shut the door, watching as they drove home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA go ahead and call me the devil I am one.   
> Tell me what you think!! About the whole chapter, not just the ending please.   
> I hope you guys understand the thing with Levi's dad. (I need a name for him so I'm open to suggestions) Levi was not sexually abused, ever.
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuchel's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I just had no motivation and this chapter is really big, and I'm still not happy with the beginning part of it, and the ending could be a bit bigger, but I need to get this out for you guys.   
> This chapter is pretty short, so I'm sorry, but I will have the next chapter up a lot quicker then I had this one up.  
> This isn't proof read

The next few days went by slowly. It seemed like a cloud had covered over the group, everyone that knew Kuchel was devastated st hearing of her passing. 

Mikasa kept everyone in touch with what was going on with funeral arrangements and how they were holding up. No one had heard from Levi, not even Eren.

Eren tried to keep his distance, knowing Levi needed time alone or with his family, but he was worried about him, he was already having a hard night before the phone call, and he shut down after he heard the news. Everyone was worried about Levi, even with Mikasa’s reassurance that he was alright.

A few days after the heartbreaking news surfaced, Mikasa text everyone an invitation to the viewing that weekend. She even told Eren he could bring his family. 

 

Saturday afternoon, Eren and his family climbed out of their car and the funeral home. The parking lot wasn’t overly crowded, but it still was filled. 

The Jaeger family were dressed in black, as were every other person paying their respects. They all kept their heads down as the walked up the small set of stairs to the double doors of the building. Carla was crying into a tissue, she had become close to Kuchel during break, you could even call them best friends. Grisha was holding onto his wife’s hand, in shed tears in his eyes.

Even Tatum and Talon kept their phones away. 

Eren followed his parents down the hall to the guest book, where they signed before getting in line. 

There was a short hallway to where the casket was, and in the hallway were pictures, lined up on a table in chronological order, the first of her as an infant, toddler, a few teenager pictures, and one of her holding two newborn babies in her arms, one wrapped in pink, the other blue. It was a sweet picture and Eren smiled at it, but his smiled feel when he noticed Kuchel had a black eye and a busted lip. 

Who would beat a pregnant woman?

Eren shook his head, moving on to the next photo, this one of her sitting on the porch of her house: there were a few others like that, of her as an adult. 

After Eren looked at all the pictures, he looked ahead towards the casket. He could see the Ackerman family, Charlotte was closest to the casket, she was wearing an ankle length black dress and one of those black veil hats. Next to her was Lucy, wearing a black dress with sunflowers on it. Mikasa was next, holding Lucy’s hand and wearing a black, mid thigh length dress, with a sheer chest. And last was Levi. He was wearing his classic black skinny jeans, a black button up and his converse. His head was down and his hair was covering his eyes from Eren. He was saying he needed to get it cut soon, it was pretty long now. 

Eren could see the band members were up there, paying their respects. Petra pulled Levi into a hug and he halfheartedly returned it, doing the same with Hanji. Mike patted him on the shoulder and Erwin grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze before leaving.

The line moved fast, and soon Eren and his family were at the casket. Carla and Grisha were in front of him, the twins behind him. 

Kuchel was laying there with light makeup, and she was wearing a navy blue dress, a pearl necklace around her neck. 

She looked just like Snow White, with her dark hair, skin fair as snow, ruby red lips, her hand resting on her abdomen, and flowers lined around her body on the plush cushions beneath her. She looked like she was sleeping, waiting for a price to come and save her. She was beautiful. 

Eren’s eyes prinkled with tears as he moved on to smile sadly as Charlotte. She smiled back, grabbing his hands in hers. “Thank you so much for being here Eren” she said.

“Of course” I squeezed her hand. “How are you?”

“As good as I can be. I haven’t cried much, but I think it’s because I know she’s in a better place. I don’t believe in heaven or anything, but she’s not in pain anymore, where ever she is, and that’s keeping me strong” she smiled before a single tear went down her cheek. “It still hurts though” 

I gave her hand a final squeeze before stepping to the side and kneeling down in front of Lucy “Hey. How are you doing?”

Lucy nodded. “Ok. I miss mom”

“Yeah, I miss her too”

“But Nonna said she’s not in pain anymore and that makes me happy to know. I wore this dress because sunflowers are her favorite” She grabbed her skirt and swung it back and forth a bit.

“It’s a very pretty dress, I’m sure she’s happy you’re wearing it for her”

Lucy smiled before wrapping her arms around him. “You’re a good hugger” she said when Eren hugged her back. 

He smiled before letting her go and moving on to Mikasa. 

“Hey” she whispered. 

“Hi. How you holding up?”

She shrugged. “I don’t think I have any tears left” 

Eren stepped forward and hugged her. “Lucy said I was good at hugging”

“She was right” Mikasa laughed, squeezing Eren hard before letting go.

Finally it was Levi’s turn. He had his head down and slowly looked up when Eren was in front of him. 

Eren was shocked at what he saw. 

Levi’s eyes were red and puffy, still wet from tears still forming. His cheeks were streaked with tears. He looked horrible. 

Levi and Eren stared at each other for a moment before Levi let out a sob and Eren reacted instinctively. He stepped forward and pulled Levi into his arms, letting the raven cry into his chest.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, holding tight to his shirt, silently sobbing, tears soaking Eren’s shirt. 

Levi made almost no noise, but his shoulders were shaking violently, and Eren pressed his face into Levi’s hair, biting his lip and trying not to cry as well, even though knowing Levi was hurt, hurt him too. 

They stood like that for a while, standing off to the side so as to not be in the way, Eren comforting Levi as much as possible. 

After a few minutes, Levi’s shoulders stopped shaking, but he still clung to Eren like a baby koala. 

“Hey” Eren looked down, hoping to catch a glimpse of Levi’s face, but he kept his head turned down. “Let’s go get you cleaned up” Eren lead Levi away, albeit a bit awkwardly with Levi still clinging to him. 

Eren got the both to the men’s bathroom and he opened the door. It was a bathroom with one toilet and sink, no stalls, so he locked the door.

Levi finally let go, leaning back against the sink counter while Eren grabbed some toilet paper. 

Levi’s head was down, looking at his shoes when Eren stood in front of him. 

“Levi, you need to look at me”

The raven hesitated, his fingers twitching at his side before he looked up, not meeting Eren’s eyes, instead staring at his nose. 

Eren said nothing, just got to work on clean the tears from Levi’s cheeks. Levi didn’t have his face piercing in. Eren has never seen him with out his nose and lip rings before. His eyebrow was a rare case, but he has seen it not there before.

Eren tossed the tissues away and started combing Levi’s long locks. “Are you okay?” Levi said nothing “I guess not. I know I wouldn’t be if I was in your position. But I want you to know I’m here for you” 

Levi meet Eren’s eyes for a second before they fell to his lips and the shorter of the two reached up, grabbed Eren’s tie and pulled him closer, locking his lips with the brunets. 

Eren’s eyes slide closed and he gently held Levi’s face in his hands as they slowly kissed, sweet and soft. 

Levi’s hands tightened around his collar and tears started falling down his face again, the droplets hitting Eren’s thumbs on their descent. 

Eren went to pull away, but Levi tugged him back roughly, biting Eren’s lip before kissing him, one hand holding the back of his head to keep him from pulling away, the other working on unbuttoning his shirt.

Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist before it could start undoing his pants. “Levi”

“It hurts” Levi sobbed, teeth clenched and eyes shut. “It hurts. Make it go away, make it stop hurting. Make me feels something else” Levi wiggles his wrist out of Eren’s grip and shoved it down his pants, pressing his palm into his crotch. “Please”

Eren groaned, turning his head away when Levi went to kiss him. “Levi” the raven started kissing and biting his neck. “Levi, stop” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled it from his pants, and he put his free hand on Levi’s shoulder and pushed him away. 

“Stop” Eren said with a firm tone, and Levi glared at him. “I am not having sex with you”

“Why not?” 

“Because we are at a funeral home. This is extremely disrespectful to the dead” 

Levi blinked, realization coming over him and he looked away, ashamed. He thought for a minute before he grumbled and reached for the door. 

“Where are you going?”

“To smoke” 

“I thought you were quieting” 

“It helps with stress”

“You shouldn’t rely on that”

Levi turned to glare at me. “Have sex with me”

Eren pulled an exasperated look “No” 

“Then I need a smoke to deal with this if sex isn’t an option” With that, Levi unlocked and pulled open the door and stormed off, nearly running into Erwin who was in the other side. 

Eren and Erwin watched Levi go before the brunet snapped a glare at the blonde “what are you doing here?” Erwin slowly looked at Eren before he pointed at the toilet.

“I need to pee” 

Eren looked at the porcelain throne and left, not looking at Erwin and decided get to give Levi space. 

 

————-

 

Levi angrily stomped over to a tree planted by the side of the building and pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, he put his back to the tree, cig in his mouth and he lite the end, quickly breathing in the calming smoke. He put the lighter back in his pocket and slid down the trunk until her was sitting as he blew out the smoke.

He closed his eyes, listening to the soft breeze tussling the leaves above him, taking a drag every few seconds. 

It was a warm day for January, a nice wind made for almost perfect weather. It was too nice of a day to be having a funeral. 

The sound of footsteps on grass broke Levi from his serene moment. “not now Eren” he spoke, not opening his eyes.

“Levi” The short male slowly blinked his eyes open. That wasn’t Eren’s voice. He looked forward at Erwin, who was standing in front of him. 

“What do you want?”

“I came to check on you”

“Alright: you can leave now” 

Erwin smiled softly before sitting next to Levi, said boy huffing in distaste and taking a drag from his cig. “I wanted to make sure you were ok, and if you needed anything”

“I’m fine”

Erwin was silent for a moment, watching Levi’s profile with interest. His long lashes fluttering against his ivory cheeks with each blink of those intoxicating grey eyes. His perfectly curved nose, small and button like, a small hole where his stud normal rest. His lips thin and small, but they were soft and a natural kissable pink. Erwin licked his own lips before speaking again. 

“I mean anything” Levi blinked before side eyeing the blonde, silently asking him to elaborate. “I will give you anything, help you in ways-“ he placed his hand on Levi’s thigh. “-that Eren won’t do”

Levi looked down at Erwin’s hand suggestively high on his thigh before meeting baby blue eyes again. “You heard us” 

“Not intentional. I was waiting to use the restroom when I heard you talking” Erwin leaned in. “I can give you what you want, what Eren isn’t man enough to do” He started kneading his fingers into Levi’s inner thigh. And Levi eyes fluttered and he gasped softly. “We can go in my truck, fuck like we used to in high school” Levi swallowed, past memories of riding Erwin in the front seat on the side of the road flashed through his mind. He could feel the ache in his knees when they would fuck in the bed of the truck, both completely exposed to the world. Levi bit his lip.

“I can help you feel good, Levi. I can make you forget” 

Levi opened his eyes to look at Erwin. “Make me forget?”

Erwin nodded. “For twenty minutes it’ll just be me and you” He leaned in to brush their lips together. “What do you say, Levi?”

Levi didn’t respond in words, just grabbed Erwin’s face and kissed him, pushing him away only to straddle him. 

He needed to forget. He needed to feel something other then his heart breaking. He didn’t want to face reality, even if just for a few minutes. He didn’t want to think about how he lost her. 

Erwin grabbed Levi ass and squeezed, using his grip in him to pull him against him as the ground against each other. 

“Levi?”  The raven froze at the voice near the entrance to the building. He turned to see his sister there, looking between him and Erwin in disgust. 

She then snapped a deadly glare at Levi. “You can’t stop being a slut for one day?” She shook her head before turning and going back to the funeral home. 

Levi sat there, staring at where she just was, her words echoing in his head, each repeat of ‘slut’ in his head made his heartache and tears brim his eyes. He didn’t listen to Erwin as he got up and slowly walked back to the mortuary. He ignored everyone he passed, even Hanji when she came up to him. 

He walked past them, tears threatening to fall, until he made it to his mother’s casket, which was now alone in a part of the room. He looked down at her, looking at how beautiful she was.

 

_ How could someone so perfect make me? _

 

He took her hand, running his thumb over her soft skin. He blinked, letting fresh tears fall from his eyes. “I’m sorry Mama” He whispered. “I know you wanted me to be happy, to change” He took a deep breath, Mikasa’s words playing in his head again. “But I can’t. I can’t be different, or better. I’m not...worthy of love, of happiness...of-” He cut himself off, looking to his right to see his band members and Eren, sitting on a couch, talking. Eren was laughing at something Mike said, smile wide, teeth visible. “-Him” 

He looked back at his mother’s body. “I’m too broken to be put back together, and I’m sorry I failed you and that I’m such a disappointment” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I let you down”   __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this. This was hard to write and I felt like no one was enjoying this fic (Judging by comments on the last chapter) So please leave a comment, and thank you for reading.
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. This is important chapter, and I hope everything works together. I'm always worried about that, but this is a biggon.  
> I will leave you guys no, and hope you enjoy.

Levi was sitting in the car, staring out the window. Ignoring his sister, who was driving.

“Levi” Mika’s began but her brother quickly stopped her by holding up a hand.

“I don’t want to hear it”

She rolled her eyes “you have no right to be mad at me. You’re the one trying to get dick at our mothers funeral” She forced out between gritted teeth, her words laced with venom.

“I don’t want to hear it” Levi snapped, not looking away from the window.

“I don’t give a shit what you want. What you did was wrong. Not only were we saying goodbye to mom, but you cheated on Eren”

Levi fell silent, biting his studs in his lip.”I didn’t cheat. Eren and I aren’t dating”

“You really think he sees it that way?” Levi stayed silent. “He really cares about you Levi, you’re just too stupid to see it”

“Eren doesn’t care about me” Levi scoffed, running his fingers through his longer hair. It had reached his chin now. “And can you stop criticizing me?”

“No. I’m pissed at you Levi. I can’t believe you can’t just keep your legs closed for once”

Levi glared at her. “Pull over”

“No”

“Pull over dammit!” He needed to get away from her and her words.

“No!”

Levi glared at his sister for a moment before turning, pulling the lock and opened the door. Mika gasped and slammed on the brakes, and Levi climbed out of the car before it had even stopped, nearly falling over but he managed to save himself.

He walked away from the car towards the side of the road, and Mikasa followed right behind him.

“What the hell was that?! Are you fucking insane?!!” She shouted, and Levi turned a glare to her he had never given her, a stare only reserved to those that he hated, not his sister.

“I don’t need your chastising! I don’t need your judgement! You have no idea what is going through my head, you can’t tell me what I’m feeling. You don’t understand! Dad never hit you! He loved you! You were his fucking princess that did nothing wrong! Any time he was mad at you, he took his anger out on me!” Levi’s eyes started tearing up. “You have no idea what he did to me. You don’t know what it’s like to constantly have him criticizing you. The only way to stop the pain, to get him to shut up, is sex” Levi looked away from his sister, suddenly becoming very tired. “So I’m sorry that my life is so much worse than yours, and I do things to help, that others think sinister.” He sighed, falling on his knees. “Leave”

“Levi…” Mikasa began walking to him, but he snapped his glare back at her.

“Go!”

“I’m not leaving you here”

“Why not? You hate me anyway”

“No I do-“

“Cut the shit. Everyone hates me”

“Stop with the pity party and get it the car” Mikasa grabbed Levi’s arm and forced him to his feet, despite his struggles.

“Is everything alright?” The twins stopped their fighting to turn towards the blonde that had pulled up to them, they had been too busy arguing to realize someone had pulled over next to them.

“Go away Erwin. You’re the last person we want to see” Mikasa sneered at him, and Erwin looked down in shame.

“I would like to apologize for my behav-“

“I don’t give a shit about your apology. You’re just has bad as Levi. You’re disgusting”

“Erwin” Levi walked past his sister towards the blonde “Take me home”

Mikasa gaped at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes with a scoff. “You two deserve each other. You’re both horrible people” and with that she turned and got in the car, before driving off.

The two watched her car before it disappeared around the corner. Erwin looked at Levi before he started speaking. “Levi, I-“

“I don’t want to hear it. Just get me back to campus” Levi didn’t even look at the taller male and climbed into his truck. Erwin got in after him and started driving.

“Levi”

“Don’t”

“I’m sorry”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am. I feel horrible for what happened between you and Mikasa” Erwin sighed. “It’s all my fault”

“Yeah it is” Levi shot back, before he chewed his lip for a bit before sighing and speaking again. “It wasn’t all your fault. I’m to blame too”

“I’ve just always been attracted to you, you’re beautiful and amazing, but when the band started becoming more popular, I figured it was to unprofessional, even though I still wanted to be with you”

“You’ve already told me all this when you broke things off”

“But when I saw you with Eren, someone we worked with and you still were pretty professional, somewhat, I realized how badly I wanted you. I leaped at the first opportunity, and that was wrong”

“I shouldn’t have accepted your advances. And things weren’t professional at all with Eren. We had sex on set”

“Yeah. I hated that day”

“I didn’t” Levi chuckled softly, creaking the first smile since he found out about his mother’s passing.

“I’m sorry about Mikasa. She’ll come around”

“Maybe” Levi shrugged, not showing his emotions, but on the inside he was dying, hating himself and knowing she’ll never forgive him for this.

“What about Eren? Are you two together?”

“No, he’s not my boyfriend. We’re just fuck buddies”

“So if he finds out he won’t get mad?”

“He has not right to be. I made it clear that we both could sleep with anyone we wanted”

Erwin nodded, lips pursed slightly and he was tapping his steering wheel. “Do you want me to pull over then? No one will interrupt us now”

Levi gave him and unimpressed look. “Are you serious?”

“I figured that’s why you wanted to ride with me, so you could ride me”

“No. I just didn’t want to hear my sister's voice anymore. God what is wrong with you?!” Levi growled, turning to glare out the window.

“I was just-“

“I don’t want to hear it” Levi snapped, and Erwin didn’t open his mouth the rest of the ride.

 

———————

 

Levi was laying in his bed the next afternoon. After Erwin dropped him off, he went straight to his dorm to find his suitcase sitting in front of his room where Mikasa had left it.

He hadn’t left his dorm since then.

It had been exactly a week since she died. It was Tuesday and he had stayed in his bed the whole time, only getting up to pee. He hadn’t showered and hardly ate anything. He didn’t have a purpose.

 _‘Poor Levi’_ Levi opened his eyes to see his father kneeling door next to his bed. _‘Look how pathetic you are’_

Levi glared before turning his back to him, pulling his comforter up over his head. “Leave me alone”

_‘You are alone though. You have no one. Moms died and Mikasa hates you. The two people that were your anchors have left you to float alone in the vast ocean of emotion’_

“Shut up”

 _‘Everyone hates you’_ He laughed. _‘Has any of your “friends” tried to call you and check on you? No? Of course not, they don’t actually care about you, you’re just good at playing the guitar.’_

“Go away” Levi’s lip trembled, covering his ears with his hands, but it was no use, his father was in his head, not something he could drown out.

_‘Pathetic little munchkin. All alone with no one to care for him. Nobody cares about you. You could kill yourself right here and no one would give a damn’_

“That’s not true”

 _‘Sure it is. Why don’t you find out for yourself?’_ Levi turned to him, glaring at the vision of his father.

Before Levi could actually react to what his father said, someone knocked on the door. Levi glared before getting up and walking towards the door. He put his ear to the door, waiting for any noise.

“Levi?” Eren. “Are you okay? You haven’t come out of there for awhile. We’re all worried about you”

Levi smiled softly at the sound of Erens voice. “Levi? Please answer, just let me know your alive so I don’t have to break in there for nothing”

On the other side, Eren was nervously bouncing on his toes, picking at his fingernails and biting his lip. He had given Levi space, knowing he needed it. He knew Levi wasn’t upset about what happened in the bathroom at the funeral home, but he hadn’t talked to him since then.

Eren went to knock again but the door opened, revealing a disheveled Levi. His hair was messy and dirty, his clothes baggy and old, his eyes were dark and sunken in, more so than usual, and he was pasty. “Hey” Eren smiled softly.

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked, voice horse from not using it in a few days.

“I was worried. We’re all worried. Can I come in?” Levi blinked a few times before stepping aside and let Eren in. “How are you holding up?” Levi shrugged. “I wanted to give you space, but you weren’t answering any texts or calls from anyone, and I wanted to make sure you were holding up.” Levi looked over at his unpacked bag, his dead phone resting inside it. He didn’t have the energy to plug it in and charge it.

“I’m alive” Levi supplied.

“Good” Eren grinned. “Everyone was worried about you. They wanted to come too but we know how overwhelmed you can get. So I volunteered to come, since we’re so close. Mikasa said you guys had a fight and you didn’t want to see her”

“Did she tell you why we fought?” Levi asked, hoping the answer was negative. He didn’t want Eren to know.

“No, that’s not my business” Eren smiled once again, reaching up to comb his fingers through Levi’s hair. It wasn’t horribly greasy, but still dirty for Levi’s standards. “When was the last time you ate.” He asked, noting Levi’s pale skin. The raven shrugged in response. Eren sighed. “Okay, well how about you get in the shower and I can make you something to eat?” Levi finally looked up at Eren, blinking at his bright, shining smile.

“Okay” Levi whispered, and Eren grinned, before the brunette turned towards the kitchenette.

 _‘Awwwww, now sweet’_ Levi’s father grinned, staring at Eren. _‘Is your heart fluttering right now?’_ Levi clenched the area in front of his heart, it was beating fast. _‘How cute, you’re still falling for him. You love him. He is perfect’_

Levi turned around and went to the bathroom, shutting the door in his father's face, but it was no use, he was still in his head. _‘Pathetic. Falling in love with someone to good for you’_ Levi gripped the sink, trying not to cry. _‘Eren would never love you. Why would the sun love a worm? Why would light want the darkness’_ Levi looked up into the mirror, only to see his father's face instead of his own. _‘You’re not good enough for Eren’_ Levi clenched his teeth and his body  moved on its own. The sound of shattering glass filled the room, and brought Levi back to reality.

Where his fist had hit, the glass was in small pieces, slowly turning into larger shards. Levi blinked, not understanding how he didn’t feel his knuckles bleeding.

He was staring at his hands, blood and small shards of glass imbedded in his knuckles.

“Levi?” Eren gently grabbed Levi’s shoulders and sat him on the lid of the toilet. “Do you have a first aid kit?” Levi nodded, mumbling ‘under the sink’. Eren grabbed the small box and pulled some supplies from it and gently took Levi wrist. With steady, caring hands, he extracted glass splinter with a pair of tweezers. After he was sure they were all gone, he started cleaning the wounds with soaked cotton balls.

Levi’s fingers twitched every time Eren cleaned him, like he was in pain, but he didn’t feel it, he was just...numb.

“Does it hurt?” Eren asked, concerned. Levi blinked slowly, before shaking his head.

“No. No it doesn’t hurt. I don't feel..anything” Levi lifted his free hand to grab Eren’s shirt, tugging the collar. “I don’t feel anything Eren” Levi sobbed, not knowing what was going on. “Please, help me feel something” Eren stopped cleaning to look up at Levi. Levi took the opportunity to kiss Eren, pulling a soft sigh from Levi’s lips at the pleasant feeling. Eren kissed back, gently rubbing Levi’s hand.

The raven turned his head and deepened the kiss. “Levi” Eren turned away from Levi only for the smaller male to chase his lips. “Hey. Stop” the brunette gently pushed Levi away. “Let me bandage your hand first” Levi grumbled, running his fingers over Eren neck while gauze was wrapped around his knuckles. When Eren was done, he picked Levi up and walked to the living room, where he put him on the couch. “I’m going to go get your food”

Levi glared, grabbing Eren’s hands “I don’t want food, I want you”

“You need to eat” Eren pulled away and walked towards the kitchen.

“I’ll eat later” Levi followed Eren to the kitchen, grabbing his hand and stopping him. “I need you”

“No Levi” Eren pulled his hand from the others grip. “I’m not sleeping with you”

“Why not?” Levi glared.

“Because you’re not okay”

“I’m fine”

“You just punched a mirror!” Eren shouted, looking extremely irritated and exasperated. “That’s not normal.”

Levi grumbled, flexing his fingers, noticing how it hurt to move them. “I’m fine”

“No you’re not, and sex isn’t what you need right now”

“You don’t know what I need” Levi growled.

“Yes I do. You need to talk about what’s going through your head, vent and let it out before you hurt yourself again. And I’m all ears, Levi”

“I don’t need to talk!” Levi snapped. ‘ _Go ahead Levi. Tell him the “truth”. Tell him what you need to say.’_ Levi’s father whispered in his ear. “You aren’t my boyfriend, all we are are fuck buddies. The only reason you’re here is because you have a good dick” _‘Hurt him before he hurts you’_ “So if you’re not going to give me sex, then get lost!!”

Eren blinked, a broken hearted look taking over his beautiful face, the pain in his eyes breaking Levi’s own heart, but it was better this way.

 

_I have to stop this before things get out of hand. I’m in love with him and only falling deeper with each passing second. I had to end this before he was done with me and tossed me aside. I couldn’t let him hurt me._

 

“I know that’s what we started as” Eren started, his eyes swimming with tears. “And I was fine with that. I got to have sex with the sexiest man alive, I would agree to anything you asked of me. But I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with you”

Levi’s heart stopped beating and jumped into his throat, before it started hammering again. “What?” He managed to choke out.

Eren shrugged, looking pitiful. “I thought I was obvious. Always wanting to be around you, spending time together on the holidays, the way I talked and looked at you, the guitar string” Levi’s heart fluttered.

I _t was a message_.  _Eren wants me._

 

“I tried to stop them, but I thought you were falling for me too, but I guess I was wrong” Eren looked at him feet before looking at Levi. “I guess I mean nothing to you” The brunete sighed before walking out the door, not giving a backwards glance.

“No” Levi started shaking his head, staring at the open door, tears brimming his eyes once again. “No”

 

_He loves me. Eren loves me._

_Go after him. Stop him and make things right. Tell him everything, help him understand why you’re like this._

 

Levi started walking, pace quickly picking up, until he was running. He’d never been to Eren’s dorm, but he knew what number it was. The elevator was busy, so he took the stairs, taking two at a time, bumping into a guy that was heavily making out with his girlfriend.

The guy yelled at him, but Levi kept going. He needed to get to Eren.

He stopped at the first floor, hand on the knob of the door, and he looked out the small window and saw Eren there, talking to a guy Levi had never seen. He was short, shorter than Levi, and bald. He was patting Eren’s shoulder, the brunet looking totally dejected.

Levi was stunned still, watching the two converse, before the bald one lead Eren down the hall.

Levi gripped the handle, begging himself to move, to run after the brat. But he couldn’t. Just started at Eren’s retreating back.

 

_Eren was better off without me. I’m not good enough. I put myself first. I hurt him to save myself. That’s not love. I’m not worthy of love._

 

Levi sobbed silently, before letting go of the door, and walking away.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts. I want to know how much you hate me. 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats because this is going to be a bumpy ride.

Levi walked aimlessly, not realizing where he was going, he just needed to get away. He found himself at the bar just down the block from campus. 

He maneuvered his way through the crowd, before taking a seat at the bar. The bartender recognized him and gave him his usual. Whiskey. 

Levi grabbed the glass, and stare at the amber liquid, the ice cubes shifting slightly. As he observed the glass, he realized the color was the same as one of Erens eyes. Levi’s own orbs stung with tears and he downed the liquor. He set the glass down and the bartender, C.J., went to fill it with more, but Levi put his hands over the top, preventing him from pouring. “Something else. Anything but this color” Levi said. C.J. Nodded before getting him a shot of vodka, and Levi downed it, before requesting another, and another, and another.

 

————————

 

Eren walked into his dorm, followed by Connie. Jean was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels and looked up at the two, stopping when he saw Eren. 

“Shit dude. What happened?” Jean asked, moving aside to give space for the brunet to sit. 

Eren shrugged and Connie bid them goodbye. He had a class and now that he knew Eren was in good hands, he left. 

“Talk to me” Jean patted Erens shoulder, but the other boy stayed quiet. “Come on” Jean slapped Eren knee before standing. “You look like you could use a drink” 

Eren stared at his roommate. “We’re only 19. How are we going to get into the bar?”

“I’m friends with the bartender. As long as we don’t get shit faced, he’ll let us drink” Jean waved dramatically with his hand. “Let’s go” 

Eren groaned loudly before getting up and following Jean away from campus, and down the block. 

They walked into the pub and Jean lead him to a booth. “I’ll get us drinks. Wait here” Jean pointed a finger at his friend before going to the bar. Eren closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. Soon enough, Jean sat across from him and passed him a glass bottle. 

Eren watched Jean open them both and he quickly took one from Jean and drank a bit. 

“Talk” Jean pointed the end of the bottle at Eren before taking a swig himself. 

Eren sighed, staring at the ring of light being casted into the table but the light fixture above them. “You know that person I’ve been seeing?”

Jean nodded, gesturing to his neck. “The one that leaves you looking like a dalmation?” 

Eren chuckled. “Yeah. That one”

“What about him?” 

“We had a fight”

“I figured as much” Jean leaned back, taking another drink. “Who is it that you’re fucking anyway?”

“That’s not important”

“Okay, fine. What did you fight about?”

“...communication. He doesn’t talk about his feelings, and then everything gets bottled up inside him and he explodes, he says things he doesn’t mean”

“Like today?”

Eren nodded. “Like today” he sighed heavily as he brought his bottle to his lips and drank some. “It still hurt, what he said, but I know he’ll forgive me, and I’ll forgive him”

“Or you could just forget about him” Jean shrugged before gesturing towards the bar. “There’s a real sexy guy over there that I’m sure will get your mind off him”

Eren laughed, not even looking at who Jean was talking about. “No. I want to make things right, just giving him a bit to cool down. Having sex with someone else would not help”

“Come on, it would be a shame for someone that good looking to go home alone”

“You take him then” 

Jean gazed at the bar before shaking his head. “No I’m with you, being emotional support.”

Eren laughed again. “I’m fine. Buy my drink and go have fun. Seriously, I’m fine. Go” Eren gestured toward the bar, not looking away from Jean. 

Jean thought for a minute. “Okay. If you’re sure” Jean gave Eren some money before finishing his beer and walking towards the bar, right next to the pretty black hair, pale skin, tattooed man. “You look like you could use a drink” Jean leaned against the counter, gesturing to the empty shot glass. 

Grey eyes looked up, blinking slowly at him. “Do you ha’e a twiin?” He slurred. 

“Sorry?”

“Twiiiiin” 

“Um, no”

“Because I shee two offf you. I don’t need anotther drin **k** ” 

“Yeah you don’t” Jean chuckled, before sitting down. “You’re Levi Ackerman, right?” The man nodded, blinking slowly. 

“Yeeeeep”

Jean put on his best flirty smile “I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me instead?” 

Levi started at Jean. “That was so painful to hear, and immm drunk” Levi reached over and grabbed Jeans hand. “Spare me anottthher shhhitty pick up line and jusssst take me hoome” 

“Like...you want to sleep with me?” Jean asked, standing up and pulling Levi with him.

“Don’t make me change mah mind” Levi started walking, but almost tripped, so Jean steadied him, walking him towards the dorm, keeping Levi up right the whole way, and then up the stairs into his dorm. No one was here. Perfect.

Levi’s whole body was numb, and he could hardly see straight. 

 

_ What was happening? What’s going on? Where am I?  _

 

Levi felt lips on his neck and he closed his eyes, sighing at the pleasant feeling. Hands started roaming under his shirt, and he didn’t even have the energy to fight when they touched his scared back. 

His body was maneuvered and he was laid down on a bed. Levi could hardly keep his eyes open. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a nice chest in front of him. 

“My names Jean, by the way” the man above Levi spoke as he started undoing his pants. 

“I don’t care” Levi mumbled, watching Jean pull his pants down. That’s when Levi realized he was completely naked, Jean in nothing but his boxers.

 

_ When did that happen?  _

 

Lips were on his neck again and Levi eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. It felt nice. “You have such a pretty voice, Pet” Jean whispered in his ear. 

Levi’s eyes widened,( or maybe they didn’t, they felt like lead.) 

 

_ Pet. Eren. I can’t be here. What am I doing? Why am I doing this? I need to get to Eren. I need to apologize.  _

 

Levi grunted, trying to struggle underneath Jean, but he wasn’t moving. He couldn’t. 

 

_ No. No I don’t want this.  _

 

Levi forced his hands on Jeans shoulders and tried to push, though the other man didn’t seem to notice the barely there movements. “Sto-op” Levi managed, tongue feeling glued to the bottom of his mouth. “Stooop” 

Jean stilled before sitting up and looking down at Levi with concern. “Are you okay?”

Levi tried to shake his head, only for it to loll to one side. “Don’t wan’ dis” 

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have taken it this far. You’re so drunk, you probably to know what you’re doing” 

“Need go” Levi groaned, trying to sit up, and managed to do so with Jeans help. I need to find Eren. “I neeeed heelp” 

Jeans nodded and started dressing Levi. “Here. You need to stand up” Jean helped Levi stand on wobbly legs and pulled his boxers and pants up. 

“I need to find...dorm 1…..NBfree” Levi tugged on his shirt, not catering, or noticing it was inside out and backwards. 

Jean froze for a minute, “NB what?” 

“Ttthhhhhhrrrrreeeeeee” Levi started walking to the bedroom door, stumbling all the way. “I need to find Ereeeenn” 

“Oh fuck” Jean cursed, grabbing his pants and following Levi. 

Levi walked out of the room and tumbled forward, into a hard chest. Levi blinked in confusion before looking up into beautiful miss matched eyes. “Eren!” Levi grinned, wide. (Hopefully. His face was numb, he couldn’t tell) “I found you” he giggled, happy he didn’t have to search long. 

Eren blinked, holding onto Levi. “Levi. What are you do-“ Eren looked over Levi’s shoulder. Jean was coming out of the bedroom Levi just came from, pulling up his pants, still bare in the torso area. Jeans face immediately turned to one of guilt, and Eren put the pieces together. 

He looked down at Levi, tears making those stunning eyes shine, and Levi wanted to wipe them away, even though he was the cause of it. “You really don’t care about me. At all” Erens light left his features, nothing but heartbreak and sadness in his beautiful orbs. 

“Noo, itss not what it looks like” Levi pleaded, holding on to Eren arm and the brunette walked away, yanking his arm from Levi grip. “Ereeen please” Levi started walking towards him again, desperate to explain and erase that look from his lovers face. But a strong, bulky body stepped in his path and he nearly fell over in his drunken state. 

Levi squinted up at the blonde. “You need to leave” the blonde said, looking down his nose at Levi. Levi didn’t move, realizing this man had the same height and build has his father. Even his glare was similar. “I said-“ the man stepped forward, making Levi stumble back, a terrified whine leaving his lips. “-leave” 

Levi sobbed, no tears falling but everything that has happened was bringing back memories of his father. Being forced back into a wall, the rough tone, the hateful glare, all that was missing was the kicks and hits. The deep voice, tall, bulky body. The alcohol in his system just making everything worse. 

He couldn’t breath. Everything was caving around him. The world was ending. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t get air into his lungs. 

Not recognizing Levi’s obvious panic attack, Reiner forced the smaller male out of the dorm before shutting and locking the door. 

Levi’s whole body trembled and he fell to the floor, tugging his knees up to his chest, face pressed against his knees and he pulled at his hair, eyes clenched tight as he hyperventilated. 

His entire body ached. Past broken bones screaming in agony, scares stinging like they were fresh. Throat raw from crying and begging for him to stop. 

 

_ I can’t breath. Stop. Stop. Stop.  _

 

_ Make it stop. _

 

“Oh come on guys!” Jean yelled, banging on his door. “Let me in.” He growled. “I didn’t know who he was!” When he got no response, he sighed. “Can I at least get my shirt?” Jean asked. Reiner has kicked him out as well, leaving him in the hallway, shirtless. 

Jean stood there for a minute before he heard short, gasping pants and he looked over to see Levi, curled into a rocking ball. “Hey!” Jean moved on auto pilot. Sitting next to Levi and pulling his head to his chest. “Follow my breathing” he breathed in deeply, before blowing it out. “Deep breaths Levi. Calm, deep breaths, just like me” He inhaled. “In” he held it for a sec before letting it out “and out. In and out” 

He repeated this, Levi’s own breathing getting under control, his trembling body soon becoming only small shivers. Jean cupped Levi’s sweaty face in his hands. He was pasty, sweaty and almost green. “Are you alright?” Jean asked. 

Levi looked him in the eyes, looking like he was about to nod, but instead he leaned forward and puked. All over Jean. 

Levi hadn’t eaten much the last few days, so it was mainly just vodka and bile, but it was still nasty. 

Levi leaned back, surprised Jean hadn’t screamed and ran away after the first signs of upchucking, in fact, the two toned boy was gently rubbing his back. Levi looked up, too tired to be embarrassed at the moment.

“Feel better?” 

“Loads” Levi voice cracked. Apparently his panic attack knocked him out of his alcohol induced haze. “I’m sorry”

“It’s just a bit of puke. It’ll wash off” 

“That’s not what I meant, but I’m sorry for that too” Levi close his eyes. “ I was talking about getting you kicked out of your dorm” 

Jean shrugged. “It’s my own fault” 

“Not entirely” Levi groaned, already feeling a hangover coming. “Do you want to sleep in my dorm?” Jean gave him a ‘really?’ Look and Levi rolled his eyes. “I meant on my couch. It’s my fault you got kicked out, let me lend you somewhere to sleep. And a shower” Levi motioned to the vomit coating Jeans chest, embarrassment and disgust finally making and appearance. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer”

 

Levi lead Jean up to his dorm. Luckily it was late and no one was wondering the halls, so there were no witnesses to the vomit of Jeans chest.

Jean took the first shower, and Levi worked on getting the futon to pull out, as well and a blanket for the other to use.

Once Jean was clean, Levi hopped into the shower as well. Jean sat awkwardly on his current bed, fielding with his phone. 

When Levi came out, his eyes were red and puffy, like he’s bees crying. 

“You okay?” Jean asked with caution. 

Levi nodded, not looking at Jean. “I’m fine” the raven sat on the arm of the couch, massaging his head. 

“I’m sorry” Jean said, fingers playing with the blanket he was provided. “I didn’t know you and Eren were together” 

Levi gave a dry laugh. “Eren and I aren’t together. Never were, never will be” Jeans heart ached with Levi voice broke at the end. Levi bit his lip, trying to stop from crying again. 

“You seem pretty sure about that” 

“You saw the way he looked at me? He’ll never forgive me” 

“So you aren’t going to try?” Levi blinked at Jean. “You love him” Jean stated. Levi stayed silent, just looked down at his lap. “I get it. You’re scared, you don’t think you’re worthy of someone so pure and perfect. You think ‘how can someone so amazing want me?’” Levi swallowed, and turned a stunned look to the other. Jean shrugged, a pitiful, half smile on his lips. “I’m in the same boat. There’s this guy I’ve been seeing on and off. We just fucked a few times but it started becoming something more meaningful. I know he wants more from us, and I do too. I just don't do relationships. I’ve never been good at them. I almost slept with you. I’m not cut out to be a boyfriend” 

“But I love him.” Jean whispered. His eyes closed as he imagined his boy. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Levi asked, clearing his throat when it got scratchy. 

“So you know that I understand what’s going on in your head. Because it’s the same thing I go though.”

“You don’t know what I feel” Levi snapped. “You helped me out of a panic attack. That doesn’t make us friends and it doesn’t mean I’m going to gossip about our crushes and braid each other’s hair!” 

Jean smirked. “We’re already having a sleepover” 

Levi growled. “Fuck off” he stood and started walking away. 

“Eren loves you, and you love him. You can deny it all you want, but it’s obvious.”

“Good night!” Levi snapped, flicking off the light and laying in his bed, hating how the dorm was a loft style and couldn’t shut himself in his room. 

 

Jean laid there, trying to fall asleep for a while, but the couch bed was old and uncomfortable. He couldn’t get comfortable no matter what he did, so he decided to just lay there, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep from boredom or exhaustion. 

Soon the quiet of the room was interrupted by soft sniffles and sobs coming from the bed. 

Jeans heart clenched at the sounds. _‘He loves you Eren’_

 

————————

 

The next morning, Jean woke up to his phone dinging with a message. He read it with foggy eyes. It was a text from Connie saying he could come back.

He wrote Levi a note thanking him for letting him stay before he left to his own dorm. 

When he got there, all of his roommates were sitting at the table, except Eren, who was working on homework on the couch. “Hey” Jean waved to everyone, and Reiner walked over, clamping him on the shoulder. “Sorry about kicking you out”

“It’s fine. I deserved it” 

“You didn’t know who he was. It’s not your fault”

“Where did you stay last night anyway?”

“Levi’s” He shrugged, not thinking before he talked. 

The snapping sound of plastic was deafening. Everyone looked over to Eren, who was shaking slightly, a broken pencil in his hands. “Are you fucjing serious Jean” Reiner grabbed Jeans shoulder. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“No. No shit let me explain” Jean struggled out of Reiners grip before looking at Eren. “I didn’t sleep with him, ever. I slept on his couch, he in his bed. He felt bad about getting me kicked out and for...puking on me” Eren stayed silent, just watching him. “I didn’t fuck Levi” 

“Yes you did. Before we caught you” Eren spat. 

“What? No we didn’t. He told me to stop because he needed to find you”

“Don’t lie to me Jean. I caught you in the act” 

“No. Did you see me balls deep inside him? No. Because it didn’t happen. We were gone for ten minutes, do you really think I’d blow my load that quickly?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Ok fine. You didn’t sleep with him, but you almost did. He wanted too.”

“He was drunk Eren. If anyone is to blame it’s me. He didn’t know what he was doing”

“Sure”

“He was. He couldn’t even walk straight. He talked like a child. For hells sake, he saw two of me. I took advantage of him, so don’t hate him for something he didn’t have control over. The second he regain some sense, he wanted to find you and apologize for hurting you.”

“Bullshit”

“No it’s not. Levi cares, but like you said, he sucks at showing emotions. He doesn’t know how to tell you so he pushes you away instead”

Eren stayed silent and Jean went to his room. 

 

_ Levi wouldn’t have tried to sleep with someone else if he actually cared about me. Right?  _

 

Eren groaned, closing his textbook and dropping it on the floor. He ignored Connie and Reiners cautious looks. He didn’t know what to do. Levi hurt him. In so many different ways, how could he forgive him? 

 

_ He nearly slept with Jean. He wanted someone else. _

_ So why did he stop then? If he wanted Jean, he wouldn’t have stopped.  _

_ He still considered it. He doesn’t love me. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, but I love angst more.
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed, I tried to show their emotions correctly and make it realistic and flow. I hope I succeeded.

_ I have never hated myself as much as I do now. I wanted to be someone else, I didn’t want to look in the mirror and see my face. I hate myself. _

_ So does everyone else. Eren, Mikasa, the two people that mean the most to me can stand to look at me anymore. I can’t blame them, I can’t look at me either.  _

_ Maybe I should just kill myself. No one would miss me. A few fans maybe but they don’t know the real me. They don’t know I’m a slut, or that I’m a terrible brother, son and boyfriend. _

_ Eren was never my boyfriend, but he could have been. He wanted me. He actually wanted someone like me and I fucked it up, three times. Erwin, the things I said, and the Jean. I had hurt him so many times, and he won’t want me now.  _

 

Levi curled further into a ball, blanket cocooned him. He hasn’t left that spot in the past two days. Since the incident with Jean. Each passing second filled with self hate, heartbreak, and wondering if anyone would actually miss him if he left.

He wanted to turn back time, slap his past self in the face, and tell him to hold Eren and ever let him go. Eren was so perfect, and he wanted him back. It wasn’t one sided affection. They both wanted to be with each other. But Levi fucked it up. 

 

_ Eren would never want me. I’m a whore.  _

 

Levi sobbed, blanket becoming wet with his tears. 

 

_ Such a shame. _ Levi’s father smirked.  _ You finally got someone to love that shitty personality of yours, yet you tossed him away. Treated him like dirt. _

 

“You made me”

 

_ Levi. I’m you. Everything I’m saying and have said, are your own thoughts. You’ve just personified all your negative thoughts into me, the person you hate the most _

 

“Why are you still here? I hate myself more, so shouldn’t that cancel out?”

 

He shrugged.  _ No clue. But you should enjoy my company while I’m here. _

 

“I hate you”

 

_ I love you.  _ He reached his hand over to rub Levi’s head affectionately. _ I’ve always loved you. You know this. _

 

“You don’t love me”

 

_ Sure I do. I told you everyday _

 

“After you would beat me”

 

_ I did it to make you stronger _

 

“If that’s your reasoning, then you failed. All you've done is make me hate myself. I’ve done disgusting things just to try and forget what you did, to have something good in my life. To be in control of something. Because of you I became addicted to sex. Sex was the thing I did to get away from the pain. Because of that, I lost Eren”

 

_ You’re putting the blame on me? Ha. You have control over your own actions. Don’t blame me for your mistakes _

 

Levi’s self destructing thoughts were stopped by a knock on the door. His heart pounded, hoping it was a certain multicolor eyed beauty. 

He climbed out of bed and made his way to the door and opened it.

“Hey” Mikasa nodded. Levi’s heart sank and he stared at her.

“Why are you here?”

“To check on you” She shouldered her way past him. “You’ve missed to much school” Levi groaned. “I know you’re grieving, but you need to go, or you’re going to flunk this year”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re me brother, and you’re my responsibility”

“You hate me” Levi mumbled, sitting in his couch that was still pulled out from when Jean slept there. 

“No, I’m mad at you” Mikasa sat next to him. After I moment of silence, Mikasa spoke again “Eren told me what happened”

Levi scoffed “And you’re here to call me a slut again?” 

“I was mad, and I had every right to be” She sighed. “I said some harsh things and I’m sorry” She sighed again. “But I’m here to get you to talk to Eren” 

“He doesn’t want to talk to me”

“You don’t know that”

“Yes I do.”

“You haven’t seen him these last two days. He’s completely heart broken”

“That doesn’t help me feel better”

“He loves you Levi, and you love him” Levi stayed silent. “I know it’s scary, but it’s worth it” She smiled. “I mean, if I hadn’t taken a risk with asking Annie out, I wouldn’t be happy with her” Levi blinked, looking up at her with wide eyes. _ When did that happen? _ She shrugged “It happened over winter break” Her smile grew. “The point is, I risked getting hurt and now I’m so happy. Love is worth the risk”

“Eren won’t want me back though. I’ve hurt him so much, and I can’t take anything back”

“No, but you could apologize”

“You really think he’ll except it”

“It’s a start. And Eren isn’t the type of guy to hold grudges” 

Levi played with his fingers. “What should I even say?”

“Sorry. Then explain to him what happened. Tell him about dad, and how he fucked you up” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “And no matter what happens, I’m here for you”

He stared at her for a while, looking at her determined eyes and he smiled slightly. “Ok” He nodded. “I’ll go to the class we share, and try to explain to him” 

“Good” Mikasa squeezed his shoulder. “And Levi”

“Yeah?”

“Even if I’m mad at you, I will always love you. You’re my baby brother” 

Levi rolled his eyes “By two minutes”

“I’m still older” 

“Fuck off” Levi laughed, nudging his sister.

 

————

 

The next day, Levi cleaned himself off and went to his class he shared with Eren. He made it just in time. 

Once he got into the room, he looked around for Eren, but he wasn’t there. He didn’t show.

 

_ Because he didn’t want to see me. _

 

Tears stung Levi’s eyes and he went to leave but the bitch if a teacher stopped him. 

“Ackerman. It’s so nice to see you. You’ve been gone” 

“I have an excuse”

“Yes, I know, but people die everyday. You shouldn’t let it keep you from your responsibilities” She sneered, before gesturing to an empty table. 

Levi didn’t have the energy to argue, so he went to the table and sat there. He didn't listen to the professor, to busy trying to keep his tears down.  _ Not here, not here. _

Levi looked over at the empty seat next to him, where Eren should be, and more tears threatened to fall. He pressed his lips together and clenched his eyes shut.  _ Not here. _

The hour passed by slowly, but the bitch let the class out early. Levi just wanted to crawl back in bed and finally let the tears go, but he was stopped at the door by a classmate. 

“Hey, Levi. I heard about your mom. I’m so sorry” She said. Levi blinked at her, part of him wondering how she knew but the main part just wanted to get away.

“Thanks” Levi tried to walk past her, but someone else blocked his path.

“Yeah, dude, I heard about that too. It really sucks” The guy shrugged. “And what the professor said was really fucked up”

“I know right” Another showed up, the three unintentional cornering Levi. “Yeah, people do die everyday, but it’s not always your mother” 

“How did she die?” One asked.

“Was it sudden or has it been expected?”

“Was she sick?”

Levi blinked. Thinking about his mother broke his heart. He didn’t even know these people and they were asking such personal questions. He couldn’t even tell if they were trying to be douche-y or not. 

He was literally pushed into a corner, three strangers crowding him and bombarding him with questions he didn’t want to answer. 

All the emotions from the past week built up and lodged themselves in his throat. The mourning of his mother, the fight with Eren, Eren not being in class and not wanting to see him, the heart ache from his mother and Eren leaving him. 

He couldn’t breath. Everyone was to close. It felt like he was breathing through a plastic bag, desperately trying to get air in his lungs but unsuccessful.

His tongue felt like lead. He couldn’t even say anything to his company, ask them to stop. He couldn’t move, body frozen in place. His knees were shaking. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but he couldn’t move or make any sounds. 

 

“Hey” A deep voice cut through the random chatter from the three strangers. “Leave him alone” A strong hand grabbed Levis arm and pulled him away from the crowd and into an empty classroom. The absence of people made Levi be able to breath, but it became quick and erratic. He felt his head be pushed against a strong chest, fingers massaging his scalp. “Follow my breathing” The chest slowly rises and lowered against his head and he focuses on imitating it. The anxiety flowed out of him with each exhale, and eventually he was able to think. 

He was in a relatively dark classroom. Head against the broad chest, fingers in his hair and rubbing his arm. He was sitting in a lap. 

“Erwin?” Levi whispered. He recognized his smell. 

“It’s alright. I’ve got you” The blonde whispered. Erwin knew what to do when Levi has a panic attack. Knew the things that helped, and what made it worse. He had been there when Levi’s father was still around, when panic attacks occurred more often. 

Levi sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the steady beating of Erwin’s heart. Erwin seemed to have senses Levi calmed down because he tentatively asked. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Levi said nothing. “Was it about Eren?” Levi tensed. “Mikasa said you and him fought” the raven shrugged. “What about?” 

“Nothing”

“Was it about what happened with us?”

Levi shook his head. “I pushed him away. I told him he meant nothing to me. I almost slept with his roommate. I told him he was just someone to fuck” Levi’s voice cracked and he sobbed, remembering the look on Eren’s face, the look of utter betrayal when he saw Levi with Jean. 

Erwin watched Levi silently cry. “You love him, don’t you?” Levi nodded, the smallest of nods, almost unnoticeable, but it was big moment. It was the first time he admitted to it outside his own head. “Then why don’t you apologize? Explain what happened?”

“I tried” Levi sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I wanted to, but he doesn’t want to see me”

“What makes you think that?” 

“He wasn’t in class. The class we share. He skipped it to avoid me”

“So you’re just going to give up now?” Erwin asked. “The Levi I know would never give up the easily” Levi blinked slowly, looking up to Erwin. “Levi Ackerman fights for what he wants, and won’t stop until he gets it. So keep fighting for him” 

Levi watched Erwin for a moment before he breathed in deeply and took out his phone. 

He didn’t know if Erwin was being sincere or not, maybe he was hoping Eren would reject Levi and then be there to comfort him after. But even with that thought, Levi pulled up Eren’s name and hit call.

 

\---------

 

Eren was sitting on a bench in the quad of the university. He came here to take photos, but he couldn’t concentrate. He should be in class, but he was scared to see Levi. He would probably start crying. He figured it was best to avoid Levi until he got over him. 

 

_ Would that even happen? Would I ever get over Levi?  _

 

Eren groaned, leaning forward to bury in face in his hands. He just wanted to cry. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He loves Levi and Levi didn’t love him back. 

 

_ I’m not good enough. _

 

Eren felt tears on his hands and he bit his lip to keep any noises down. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he groaned. He just wanted to be alone. 

He tugged the device out form his pants, seeing if it was someone he should talk to and he almost dropped the thing on the cement when he saw the name. 

 

_ Why was Levi calling me? _

_ Did he want to apologize? Did he think everything was okay between us and wanted a booty call? Did he realize the mistake he made? Did he want me to come and get some clothes I left at his dorm? Did he want to try ‘us’ again?  _

 

Eren was so busy thinking about what Levi could want, that he missed the call. He cursed, quickly moving to call him back, when he got a text from Levi instead.

 

**L: Hey. I don’t know if you even want to talk to me, but I want to talk to you. I have something I need to tell you, something I should have said a long time ago. Are you willing to hear me out?**

 

Eren read the message over and over.  _ What could Levi want? What did he have to say?  _

 

**E: Sure. When and where?**

 

**L: My dorm, after your last class?**

 

**E: I’ll see you then.**

  
  


\------------

 

Eren showed up to Levi’s dorm not long after his last class. He didn’t know what to expect. What Levi had to say. If he wanted to end things officially or maybe fuck again. A huge part of him wanted Levi to love him back, to tell him and hold him, but he wasn’t hopeful. 

He knocked on the door and waited. He didn’t have to wait long before the door opened. Levi still looked pretty bad, but better, like he showered and ate. 

Levi blinked his pretty eyes at Eren, like he wasn’t sure if he was actually there. “Eren?”

The brunette smiled slightly. “Hi”

Levi gave him just as small smile. “C-come in” he stepped to the side and Eren walked in. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” Eren cut straight to the chase. The way Levi looked at him made Eren heart race. He forgot how much he loved the smaller male. He needed this to be over soon, his poor heart couldn’t take it anymore.

Levi opened his mouth, then closed it, looking down at his feet, at a loss for words, or maybe not knowing where to start. Eren waited, crossing his arms. “I…” Levi began. “I’m sorry”

“For what?” He wanted- no - needed to know why.

“For…” Levi sighed. “Everything. For the things I said, for what I didn’t say. For… Jean” he whispered, ashamed.

“I was going to forgive you. For the things you said. I knew you would come around eventually, but then you slept with Jean”

“I didn’t sleep with him”

“You almost did!” Eren snapped. Not only had heartache been festering inside him, but so had anger, and he finally boiled over. “Even if you didn’t actually have sex, you wanted to”

“I was drunk” Levi said, not looking at Eren. “I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn’t think, or see properly or walk straight. I told him to stop”

“Drunk words are sober thoughts”

“Do you actually believe that shit?” Levi countered. “I’m not saying what I did wasn’t wrong, but I wasn’t myself”

Eren sighed, closing his eyes to think. “Okay, you were drunk. Why were you even drinking?”

“Because I didn’t know what else to do.” Levi admitted. “I hurt you. I said such hurtful things in attempt to protect myself. I was selfish. You’re better off without me and I didn’t know how to cope with that. So I drank, and drank, and drank.”

Eren watched Levi’s lip tremble before the raven push them together to keep the tears making his eyes sparkle at bay. “Why did you say those things to me?”

“I…” Levi groaned. “I was hurting from my mom dying, and I thought you would never want me, or love me. I needed to push you away before I got hurt. Because I’m selfish.” Levi’s eyes sparkled again. “But I was wrong. I was in denial, even with all the signs you gave me, I didn’t want to see it, I couldn’t; I was too scared”

“Scared of what?” 

“Of love. Being loved and loving someone. I’m not worthy of you, of your kindness, of your love. You deserve someone so much better than me”

Eren blinked, breathing in deeply to stop his eyes from stinging. “Then why am I here?”

“Because I had to tell you I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to accept it, but I needed you to know” Levi finally sobbed, tears escaping his eyes. “I needed you to know that I’m so, so sorry, and that I will hate myself and regret hurting you for the rest of my life” He looked away. “I needed you to know that I-“ he stopped, his words catching in his throat. “That I…” Levi cleared his throat, hoping that would help him get this one word out. “I lo..o..ve you”

“What?” 

Levi took a shaky breath in. “I...love..you” Eren’s eyes widened and he started at Levi. “I love you” Levi echoed. It felt like this weight had been lifted, finally saying it out loud. But he felt lost, he knew he was to late with his confession. The damage was done.

Eren stared at Levi, not knowing what to say to that. He thought Levi didn’t want him, that he wanted someone better. He had hoped for this, but didn’t think it would actually happen. He was happy from the news, but he was confused. “Then why did you push me away?”

“I was scared” Levi confessed. “I was scared I wasn’t good enough, that you would leave me and hurt me.”

“So you hurt me instead?”

“I didn’t think you loved me. I thought you thought we were just fuck buddies. That’s all we were supposed to be, but I started falling in love with you and I didn’t know how to handle that” 

Eren’s expression softened. “Why do you think that? Why do you think you’re not worth it?”

Levi bit his lip “That’s a long story” Levi scratched his hand nervously. “I don’t want to talk about it. It has to do with my dad. It’s not easy to talk about”

Eren sighed. “Levi, you have no idea how much I want to forgive you. I want to hold you and kiss you and tell you that I love you” Levi looked up at him, almost hopeful. “But I can’t. You hurt me, a lot. I don’t know if I can forgive you, if I can trust you again” Levi was expecting this, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. He couldn’t stop the tears as they started falling again. “This is a lot to process. I don’t know what to do or think. I...I need time” 

Levi’s heart shattered but he slowly nodded. “Okay” his voice was shot, broken and lost. 

Eren started backing away towards the door. How could he forgive Levi after what happened?  _ How could I trust him? I wanted to, more than anything, but what if that wasn’t the right thing to do? What if forgiving him and letting him back in just caused me more pain? _

“I’ll...talk to you later” Eren said before exiting. He needed time 

Levi stared at the door before he dropped to his knees, crying. 

 

_ Maybe I should just leave. No one would miss me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts. I need to know with this chapter because it's the biggest one in the series. I need your feed back. I want to know how much you hate me. 
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend @dankalloy helped me with this chapter, and I can’t thank her enough.  
> I hope you all like this chapter and everything is explained correctly.

Eren laid in his bed, clicking through his photos saved on his computer, though he wasn’t paying much attention to them, thinking about the past couple days.  
Jean had nearly begged on his knees for Eren’s forgiveness, swearing up and down, left and right, that he didn’t sleep with Levi.  
Eren did forgive him, even if Jean had slept with him, it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know Levi was the guy Eren was seeing. He wasn’t guilty of anything.  
But Jean insisted that Levi was drunker than a sailor and that Eren shouldn’t hold it against him.

 _Maybe he was right. Maybe I should forgive Levi._  
_But was it worth it? Was he worth getting hurt again?_  
_The pain I felt when he said those things to me, hurt, but they were just words I knew were caused by a broken heart, but seeing him walk out of Jeans room, his shirt inside out and Jean pulling on his pants, that hurt more than any words that graced Levi’s tongue. Thinking that he could move on that quickly, like I meant nothing to him; that destroyed me._  
_Could I really put myself back in such a vulnerable position? Let him back in like nothing happened?_  
_He seemed so sad when I saw him. Like all the light left him. Like he had nothing to live for. Not like that was true. He had his sisters and grandma still, he didn’t need me._

_But he wanted me._

_If that was true, why did he push me away?_  
_To protect himself. He was scared of being hurt, so he put up his walls._  
_But could I forgive that? Could I give him another chance? Another opportunity to hurt me? Is he worth it?_

Eren sighed, confused, not knowing what to do; when he clicked on a photo of Levi. It was a while ago that he had taken it. They were sitting on Levi’s sofa when Eren noticed how wonderful Levi’s skin looked in the setting sunlight.  
He had to capture this, frame the beauty, freeze it in time forever. Levi had narrowed his eyes in curiosity when Eren took out his camera to take the picture, and had asked why. Eren responded that, has a photographer, it was his job to capture beautiful things. Levi had rolled his eyes, but Eren could have sworn he was blushing, even if the orange light made it hard to tell.  
Levi was perfect in every way. From his grey eyes that seemed so cold at first, but actually held so much emotion in them, even ones he tried to hide. His button nose that fit perfectly on his face. His pink thin lips that were so soft and kissable. The way his spider bites felt against Erens lips when he kissed him.  
How his tattoos stretched across his skin with each and every movement.  
Eren’s heart was pounding in his chest just by thinking about the raven. He continued clicking through the album, taking in Levi’s beauty.  
He was perfect; well, maybe not perfect, he was human, he had his flaws, both physically and emotionally. He was no different than anyone else.

_Maybe I could help fix some of those wounds? Be the band-aid Levi needs to heal. Maybe he needs me more than I think. More than he’s letting on._

_Eren shut his laptop and got up, quickly changing into something nice. Grey skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with green designs. Levi loved him in these colors. The white made his tan skin stand out and the green complemented one of his eyes._  
_He rushed out of his dorm, and up the stairs to Levi’s room. He took a deep breath and knocked. His mind was rushing. What would he say? How would Levi take it? Would he be happy? Or would he be mad?_

The door unlocked and opened and Eren rushed forward and hug who he thinks is Levi, but realized that the person was much taller than Levi.  
“Mikasa?” Eren let go of her, looking at her with confusion. “What are you doing here?”  
“Helping pack.” She shrugged.  
Eren then looked behind her, seeing stacks of boxes all around the room and no Levi. “What’s going on?”  
“If Levi didn’t tell you, then I’m not.” She turned back around and grabbed the packing tape, before sealing up a box.  
“Mikasa” He made his voice firm. “What’s going on?”  
She blinked at him for a minute before sighing. She put the tape down and moved the box closer to the door. “Levi left”  
Eren blinked at her. “What do you mean he left?” He asked, looking at all the boxes. Almost everything was packed up.  
“He talked to the Dean, graduated early and left”  
Eren could only stare at a box labeled ‘bathroom’. Levi left? Why?  
“Where did he go?”  
“At the moment, he’s at home with our family”  
“Why did he leave? Why didn’t he tell me?” That’s what hurt the most, was Levi said nothing to him about this.  
“He said he needed time to himself, and I’m assuming he needed to be away from you”  
“Away from me? What are you talking about?”  
“This whole thing that’s been going on between you two is exhausting.” She sighed. “It was taking a toll on him, on both of you. He probably needed some time to think without your pheromones clogging his head”  
Eren glared, taking offense to how she worded it. “What are you talking about? I’m not clogging anyone’s head”  
Mikasa groaned, obviously annoyed. She seemed...tired...sad even. “Our mom just died Eren. A lot of things are happening right now, and you don’t have to be a part of everything. You don’t have to know everything.” She grabbed a stack of boxes and walked out the door. She stopped at the frame and looked over her shoulder. “I’ll let him know you’re looking for him, and I’ll keep you updated on things, unless he tells me different” and then she walked off.  
Eren stood, stunned, in Levi’s room, staring blankly at the boxes. He sat down on the couch and glanced around the room.

 _Why did he leave? Did he decide he didn’t want me? Did he not want to work on us? Did telling him I needed time push him away?_  
No. He just needed time too.  
But why didn't he tell me? Why was Mikasa so mad at me? What did I do to piss her off?  
Her mom just died Eren. She has every right to be emotional. You also got in a fight with her brother, she’s going to side with him, even if you are friends.

Eren pulled his phone out and called Levi’s number. It didn’t ring, just went straight to voicemail. Eren pulled his phone from his ear and looked at the screen. Staring at Levi’s picture.

 _I miss him_.

————————

A week.

A week passes by since Levi left, and Eren has gotten nothing. Mikasa says Levi’s doing fine, but won’t tell him where he is, or what he’s doing.  
So he went to desperate measures to get what he needed.

Hanji.

“I...don’t know anything Eren” Hanji winced, her lips pressed in a thin line.  
“Yes you do!” Eren yelled, he was growing impatient. He just wanted to talk to the raven. If things were over between them, it should be official. Levi can’t just ghost him.  
“I can’t tell you anything”  
“Why not?!”  
“Mikasa threatened me”  
“Why though? I don’t understand why she doesn’t want me in contact with him”  
“She’s just worried about him. He’s going through a lot. She said you’re a distraction”  
“I just…” Eren sighed, sitting next to her on her bed. “...miss him”  
Hanji watched him for a minute, pity in her eyes before she lite up like a lightbulb and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from her blanket. She started writing furiously on it before dropping it at Erens feet.  
“Ooooopppps” she winked at him before slowly walking towards the door. “I sure hope no one finds that paper with information about Levi on it” she went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
Eren smiled and picked up the notebook paper. It took him a moment to decipher what it said. One, Hanji had horrible handwriting anyway, but it was even worse when she was in a hurry. But he managed to understand it.

‘ ** _Levi’s fine. He’s going around the city and doing auditions for the band. He’s even doing a few sole shows. Mainly at bars in Mitras district’_**

Eren stood up, a smile on his face. “Thanks Hanji”  
“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything”  
“You’re right” Eren laughed before leaving the building and climbing into his car.

———————

Eren was walking around Mitras for hours. Looking for bars or something that played live music, and came up with nothing. Mitras was a small city, but it was crowded as hell. It was one of those places with a McDonalds on every block. And just as many bars.  
Eren stopped at another bar, “Kings Square” is the name and he sighed. He looked at the window on the door to see a flyer. “The Wings of Freedom” and then the logo Eren had designed all those months ago.  
Eren gasped before pushing into the bar. It was a descent bar, but it was crowded as fuck.  
“What the hell is going on? It’s too early for happy hour” Eren asked himself.  
“Everyone’s here to see The Wings of Freedom” a girl standing next to Eren told him when she overheard him. “They are so good, and the lead guitarist, Levi.” She stared fanning herself. “He’s gorgeous”  
“Isn’t he though?” Another girl gushed. “And he’s talented too”  
“Can you believe that it’s not even the whole band?”  
“It’s not the whole band?”  
“No. They have two other members. A guy and a girl. They have a drummer and another guitar. I guess they’re busy at the moment”  
“I wonder what they all sound like together. It’s hard to imagine them being any better”

“Alright ladies and gentlemen” a man in a fedora stood on the stage, gaining everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for being here and being patient, but without further adieu, let’s bring out tonight’s entertainment. The people you’ve been waiting for. THE WINGS OF FREEDOM!!!!” He yelled into the microphone, the crowd cheering, the two girls next to Eren screaming so loud they probably went light headed after words.

Petra stepped out from the curtain, wearing a short, dark blue dress, fishnet tights and dark lips. She looked sexy as hell and she was getting a ton of whistles from the men in the crowd. She walked up to the mic in the center of stage, while someone else came out behind her.  
“Where’s Levi?” He mumbled. Luckily it was too loud for anyone to hear anything softer than a shout.  
That’s when he actually looked at the guy, he was standing close to Petra with a guitar around his neck. Levi’s guitar.

That guy was…Levi

Levi looked different. He had a septum piercing and...his hair….was blue. A bright blue that looked surprisingly good on him. It was also styled different. The shaved part was up further on his head, and all his hair was pushed to the front to give him an idea of bangs.

Holy shit, he looked good.

He was in his classic ripped skinny jean, he was wearing fishnet tights underneath them, and then a fishnet, mesh top, a worn leather jacket, and a choker. He even had dark red, almost black, lipstick on and eyeliner.  
He looked like sex on legs. More so than usual.  
“Thank you all for coming!” Petra spoke into the mic. “Every night the crowds get bigger” she laughed and a man shouted he loved her. “I love you” she winked in the general direction. “Now, how about we make some noise?!”  
The crowd yelled in agreement. Both her and Levi got into positions, and a drum beat started playing through the speakers. The crowd went silent as Levi started playing the guitar. A short minute later, Petra started singing.  
It always took Eren back when he heard her sing. She had such a powerful voice for someone so small. She flipped her hair back and forth while she sang, jumping up and down, pumping up the crowd as they started dancing and some even singing along.  
**‘I can’t get enough of yoooouuuuu’** Petra sung, her back to Levi’s has he went into a sole, his fingers flying across the neck of the guitar, a smile on his face the whole time.  
Levi played a note at the same time of the drums and the music stopped.  
The crowd cheered, and Eren could feel his legs buzzing. That was amazing.  
Petra laughed. “Great way to start the night” she smiled. “Gets the blood flowing.” She wiped her forehead. “But don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from” as soon as she stopped talking,  
Levi started playing another song, the recording of Mike playing the guitar in the background, playing a different tune but still in harmony. Then Hanji drums picked up and Petra started singing again.  
As the night went on, Eren realized he had never seen them play live. He’d heard practice, but there was never this much energy and sweat. It was mainly the group members getting frustrated with each other.  
Is this what they experienced every concert? This energy you can just vibe off of. Levi looked so happy up there, smiling and banging his head around with the music, sometimes singing a word or two in the background.  
This was what Levi loved doing. This is his photography. The thing he loves the most, his escape from reality, but also his tether. It kept him grounded while letting him be free.  
For the first time, Eren fully understood why he put so much work into his music, into the lyrics, into the notes. Why he would wake up in the middle of the night to see Levi working on a song.

This was his life.

The night continued, Eren dancing with the crowd, cheering with them, just letting himself get lost in the music. For the first time in weeks, he felt relaxed, he felt healthy, he felt right.  
The song ended with another strong beat, and the crowd went wild for this one, just like the others.  
“Alright. We have one more song for ya tonight” the people aww’d in disappointment. “I know, it’s sad, but we’ll be back next week, with the full band this time” That got the crowd happy again. “Alright, now this next song is very different then the rest, we’re going to slow it down, and, well, I’ll let Levi take the lead” She explained, looking back at Levi before stepping away from the mic. He slowly stepped up to the stand, clearing his throat.  
“This next song is a song I wrote myself. 100% myself” Hearing his voice made Erens heart stutter. That deep, rich voice that dripped liked honey made him feel so safe. “I’ve been writing this for the past month or so, and it’s uh...it’s pretty personal, so… go easy on me” Levi looked so nervous, completely different then he was just a minute ago.  
“We love you Levi!” The girl next to me shouted and he gave a quick kiss in her direction. It seemed like he was kissing towards me, but there’s no way he could see me with the bright lights in his face. He turned away and took his acoustic guitar and Petra got on a piano behind him.  
She started playing a soft melody, Levi joining her in harmony with his guitar, before he started singing.

‘ **I close my eyes at night, I cannot stand the world without your light.  
** **And when the sun came out.**  
 **Oh, I was blinded by the sight’**

Levi’s voice was beautiful, sweet and silky, like his normal voice, but softer.

‘ **Was it so wrong of me, to protect my heart with apathy?  
** **But I’m scared of the dark.**  
 **That is not who I want to be’**

The music sped up its tempo slightly, Levi’s voice getting stronger as he sang, gaining more confidence as he continued.

‘ **My world is midnight without you,  
** **And I never meant to**  
 **Push you so far away.**  
 **Looked at me like I was brand new**  
**And now, I can’t have you—‘**

His voice cracked slightly, his eyes were closed, but a single tear went down his cheek.

‘ **Should have known that you wouldn’t stay.  
** **You remain in my head**  
 **God, I love you—and not just in bed…’**

Levi smiled slightly, but it was pained. _This song was about me, isn’t it?_

‘ **Wanted you to know that  
** **I’m haunted by what I should have said.**  
 **These past few months with you were bliss**  
 **And I wish I had known**  
 **So I could relish that last kiss.** ’

_It can’t be about me. It can’t be, right?_

‘ **My world is midnight without you,  
** **And I never meant to**  
 **Push you so far away.**  
 **Looked at me like I was brand new**  
 **And now, I can’t have you—**  
 **Should have known that you wouldn’t stay.’**

The music slows down, Levi stops his playing and Petra continues the piano.

 **‘I never meant  
** **To cause us this torment.**  
 **Don’t be a regret—**  
 **Let me make this up to you’**

The music picks back up and Levi continues playing his guitar.

‘ **My world is midnight without you  
** **And I never meant to**  
 **Push you so far away.**  
 **Looked at me like I was brand new, and now I can’t have you—**  
 **Should have known that you couldn’t stay.’**

Levi pressed his lips together, another tear traced down his cheek, and he took a shaky breath in.

‘... **My eyes still cannot see right,  
** **Devoid of your guiding light.**  
 **I wish you would’ve stayed—**  
 **My soul is dark as the night,**  
 **Where with you, it was light;’**

His voice got quieter with the music.

‘ **Eren, you are the brightest day.’**

The music stopped, and so did Eren’s heart. Levi wiped the few tears that had managed to escape and the crowd started cheering. It seemed the song and moved everyone to tears. Including Eren.

“Levi’s gay?” One of the girls said.  
“Eren can be a girl name, we still have a chance” The other one said.  
“But he obviously loves who ever that song is about”  
“Didn’t you listen?” A guy standing in front turned to them. “He fucked up the relationship he had with this ‘Eren’ and hates himself for it”  
“My poor baby” the girls gushed.  
Eren only paid half mind to them, making his way towards the stage, yelling Levi’s name, along with everyone else wanting a chance to talk to the performers.  
“Levi!!!”  
“Levi, sign my boobs” a girl shoved Eren out of the way.  
“Dammit” Eren cursed. Levi was being completely devoured by the fans.  
There’s no way Eren was getting to him like this. Eren watched, trying to find an opening. Not long after, the two left the stage.  
“Backstage” Eren walked towards the door leading to the back, but a bouncer stood in his away.  
“Sorry kid, off limits.”  
“But I need to see Levi”  
“You and everybody else” he rolled his eyes. “Get lost”  
Eren growled. “Let me pass”  
“Or what?” The bouncer laughed.  
“Just let me see him”  
“Listen kid, I got my job to do, and that’s to make sure to runts like you don’t get back here, so get lost or I’m going to kick you out”  
Erens blood was boiling. He was sick of people trying to keep him away from Levi. “Let me pass you brute!” Eren yelled.

—————

Eren stumbled, falling and scraping his knees on the side walk when the bouncer literally kicked him out of the bar. “Fuck” _way to fuck things up Eren. Now how are you going to find Levi._  
The back door maybe?  
Eren smirked, sneaking behind back and testing the door, only for it to open smoothly. Great security.  
He walked down the wood floored hallway. Seeing if he could find Levi, while not getting caught.  
He turned down one way to find Levi at the end of that corridor, talking to the dude with the fedora that introduced them. The manager maybe.  
Eren wanted to go up to him and hug him, but he could be caught. He looked to his right and saw a convenient coat rack with costumes that he hide behind.  
“You did well tonight, as usual” the man said and Levi smiled.  
“Thanks Rob” Levi said.  
“You have such energy when you’re up there, a natural born performer” Rob licked his lips and put his hand on Levi’s thigh, moving it up. “Makes me wonder where else you’re good at performing” Erens blood boiled upon seeing that. _Had Levi moved on?_  
Levi stiffened and schooed the hand off him “I’m flattered but I’m not interested in showing you my other talents”  
“Oh Levi, don’t play hard to get, just give in already, I’ve been chasing you all week”  
“Ever heard of working for what you want? A week of creepy flirting isn’t enough to get my legs spread”  
Rob sneered. “What? You waiting for someone? This ‘Eren’ guy you sung about?’ Levi looked away. “You fucked your chance with him, there’s no going back for you, so move on to someone better than him” Rob sucked on his bottom lip, eyes roaming over Levi’s body.  
“I’m never going to find someone better than him, especially not from you” Levi snarled, and Erens heart fluttered.  
“Why you shit-“  
“Levi” Eren called, walking over to them. Hearing Levi say those things made him move from his spot without thinking.  
They both looked over at him, and Levi’s eyes widened and he dropped his guitar case, the case making a loud crashing noice, but no one paid it much mind. “Eren?”  
Eren smiled at him. “Hey. Can we talk?”  
“Eren? Like from the song, Eren?” Rob asked, staring at the brunet with wide eyes.  
“I would love to talk” Levi smiled, picking up his case and left the building with Eren, ignoring Rob yelling about how Eren got in there.

————————

They had walked to a park near the bar, sitting on the bench. It was cold, snow sat in the ground, the river was frozen over, but neither of them seemed to mind.  
They sat next to each other on a bench, silence around them. They didn’t know how to start this very necessary conversation.  
“I…” Eren started, before stopping, licking his lips. “I...like your hair” he gestured to the light blue locks.  
Levi reached up and tugged on a strand. “Thank you”  
“It looks good” Levi glanced over at Eren, and the brunet noticed how the ravens eyes popped. “It brings out your beautiful eyes”  
Levi smiled slightly, before averting his gaze with a blush. “I just...needed a change.”  
“Why?”  
“I…” Levi rubbed his hands together. “I...hated who I saw in the mirror”  
Eren furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”  
“I only saw the guy that pushes people away, that hurts the ones he loves the most, the guy that puts up his walls to protect himself, even if it meant hurting everyone around him.” Levi sighed. “I hated him. I didn’t want to be that guy anymore; I wanted to change”  
“Is that why you left?” Eren asked, his heart constricting in his chest at Levi’s confession.  
Levi nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “I needed time to myself, to figure out where I stood. If I could change, more then just my hair color.” He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, the cold wind cutting into his face.  
“Have you? Figured out where you stand?”  
“I..don’t know” Levi sighed, slowly looking over at Eren. “I hurt you, and I don’t want to do that again. I never want to see that look in your eyes, especially because of me”  
“You don’t have to, you don’t have to hurt me”  
“But what if I do? What if I can’t change?” Levi pressed his lips in a thin line, looking towards the pond with sparkling eyes. “I’m broken, Eren”  
Eren’s eyes searched Levi’s face before he spoke in a soft whisper. “Let me help fix you” Levi looked back at him, giving him a questioning stare. “Let me put you back together. Let me help” He reached up and ran his thumb over Levi’s cheek. “I want you to be happy, back in one piece. I want you by my side” Tears pricked his eyes and Levi smiled, his own tears fogging up his eyes.  
“I want to be better for you, because you deserve the best” He starting learning in. “I want to be worthy of you” Eren pulled Levi the last of the distance. His lips were on his, the quick kiss turning into something heavy and emotional. His lips felt soft and warm in his own. He had missed him, missed holding him, kissing him, touching him.  
Eren pulled Levi closer has his tongue connected with Levi’s, and the smaller male climbed on Eren’s lap, straddling him.  
The desire, the need, the want intensified when Levi’s weight was on Eren lap. Going weeks without him, without his touch, without his kiss, without his voice was driving them both crazy.  
Levi ground down on Eren crotch and he moaned. “Fuck” he groaned around Levi’s lips, but the raven didn’t stop the kissing or grinding.  
Eren forced his head to turn. He didn’t want to, he missed the taste of Levi, but they couldn’t. “Levi” Levi ignored Eren in favor of kissing and nipping at his neck. “Levi, h-hold on for a second”  
“No” Levi growled, licking a strip up from Eren’s collarbone to his ear. “I need you”  
“Fuck” Eren groaned, mind going foggy again but he quickly blinked enough want from his mind to get back on track. “Levi, seriously, stop”  
Levi groaned, pulling away and glaring at Eren. “What?” He asked, but Erens tongue turned to lead in his mouth as he looked at Levi. His pale face was flushed, pupils blown wide, lips swollen, dark red lipstick smeared around his mouth. He was so sexy. “Eren”  
Eren snapped back to what he was doing before Levi’s gorgeous face distracted him.  
“We should take things slow” Levi blinked, sitting up straighter on his lap. “Don’t get me wrong, I want you, desperately, but if we want to do things right this time, we can’t have sex immediately”  
Levi searched Eren’s face before looking away, pressing his lips together. “That’s going to be really hard for me”  
“I know it will be” Eren sighed, pulling Levi close to him and burying his face in his chest.  
“No, Eren you don’t understand.” Levi pushed Eren back so he could look at him. “It’ll be harder for me then you”  
“I doubt that” Eren rolled his eyes, his hands rubbing Levi’s thighs.  
“Eren, I’m serious” Eren raised an eyebrow. “I’m...addicted to it. These past few weeks have been hell. I’ve wanted sex so bad, but I wouldn’t bring myself to cave into my cravings.”  
“You’re addicted to sex?” Eren asked. “I could have guessed”  
“Eren”  
“I’m sorry” Eren sighed. “You went three weeks without anything, how hard can it be to resist?”  
Levi groaned, trying to explain this was hard to someone that didn’t understand what it was like to have an addiction. “It’s like drugs. When the drug isn’t there, it’s a little easier to resist the urge, but when it’s right there-” Levi grabbed Eren’s chin and brushed his lips against the taller males but not actually kissing. “It’s so hard to resist getting a fix” Levi shivered in Eren’s arms as he forced himself to not kiss Eren. “When I said I needed you, I meant it”  
“So…” Eren thought, feeling Levi tremble in his arms. “You’re withdrawing?”  
“For lack of a better term. Probably not as painful, but it’s the same concept.” Levi whined.  
“Okay, well it gets easier after the withdrawal right? So let’s get you through that” Eren maneuvered Levi off him and sat the musician on the bench next to him and Levi glared. “There. I’ll try to make this as easy for you as possible”  
Levi nodded in thanks. “I want to do this properly, I don’t want to lose you, but...be patient with me”  
“I will” Eren rubbed Levi’s cheek again. “I love you”  
Levi blinked at him, before he smiled. “I love you too”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think please. Feed back is great, and this is my favorite chapter so far so I hope I did good.
> 
> Thank you @dankalloy for writing Levi’s song for me, you talented bitch.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	17. Chapter 17

Levi led Eren to his apartment he was staying at in the city. The walk wasn’t far and in a few minutes, they were sitting in his kitchen, Eren on a stool, and Levi making tea.

“So…” Levi began, handing Eren a cup before sitting next to him. “Why did it take you so long to find me?”

Erens brows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you didn’t want me to find you. I thought you were done with me”

“Why would you think that?” 

“Mikasa made sure I knew nothing about you. Where you were or what you were doing. She kept me in the dark. I figured you told her to do that”

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. “She’s so overprotective.” The raven scratched his undercut. “I told her I needed to be alone for a little while, I needed space. Guess she took that to literally” Levi chuckled. “I kept waiting for you to call or show up and say you wanted me back, but then you didn’t.” His face fell. “I assumed that meant you decided that you were better off without me”

“That’s not true. I wanted to talk to you for so long, but she refused to tell me anything”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Then how did you find me?”

“Some crazy lady with glasses, you wouldn’t like her”

“You got that right” Levi chuckled. He hesitated for a moment before taking Erens hand in his. “I’m glad she told you”

“Me too” Eren grinned. “So who was that guy that was flirting with you earlier?”

Levi groaned. “Oh him. God, he’s the manager of the bar. Me and Petra auditioned for him a week ago and he instantly took a liking to me. I didn’t tell him to fuck off because I needed the money from the gigs. So I would smile and answer his questions. I was pleasant, but I guess being nice to someone means I’m leading them on”

“People are so entitled these days”

“They are” Levi agreed. 

“You did very good. At the show” Eren complimented. “You looked so happy and alive up there. I knew you were talented but seeing you dance around and the people cheering for you. It’s something I’ve never experienced before”

Levi smirked slightly. “It’s why I do what I do. I love being on the stage, I love creating music, seeing people vibe off of something I created, something I made and love it, sing along to lyrics I helped write. It’s the best feeling in the world.”

“I bet. I get like that when someone buys my pictures. I’m sure it’s not that intense, but I understand” 

“You’re an amazing photographer. I’m going to convince Erwin to hire you some more”

“I don’t think he will, not after last time. He has a crush on you after all” 

“So? You’re amazing at what you do, the fact I’d rather fuck you then him shouldn’t matter. Erwin just needs to get over me, my ass isn’t that good” 

“Wellll” Eren smirked, eyeing Levi up and down. “It is that good” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Shut up”

Eren chuckled. “I love you” 

Levi blinked, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing you say that” 

“I’ll just have to say it more than” Eren leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “I love you” he kissed his temple. “I love you” his forehead. “I love you” other cheek. “I love you” his chin. “I love you” and finally his mouth. 

Once they pulled back, Levi smiled. “I love you too”

 

———————

 

The next night, the whole band was at the show, the crowd was double the size tonight and people were cheering and screaming as the band played. 

Some people knew every lyric to every song, the girls that had a crush on Levi were there, trying to hype eachother up to ask for his number. 

If only they knew how gay he was. 

The band played for hours before the show was over. Eren stayed in the back while the band members interacted with the fans, signing autographs, taking pictures. 

Eren watched the two girls ask Levi something, both red in the face. Levi smiled and shook his head while explaining to them he was taken. 

Soon the members retreated to the back to change. Eren finished his drink before going toward the back. Levi had made sure the bouncer knew Eren was okay to be back there.

The same guy that kicked him out the other night held the door open for him as he walked past. 

Eren followed the instructions Levi gave to him to get to his room he shared with Mike. 

He passed by the tall blonde on his way, telling him how good he did in the show. He said thanks and told Eren he was almost to where Levi was.

 

The brunet found himself at a slightly ajar door that he was about to knock on when he heard voices and his curiosity got the better of him, and he turned his ear towards the crack.

“You did great tonight” Erwin said. Levi hummed in response. “You have quiet the fan base don’t you?”

“We all do”

“True. But they seem to like you more. Girls screaming for you to give them your babies and guys eyeing you like something scrumptious” there was a pause. “I can’t say I blame them” his voice got deep and lustful. 

“Knock it off” Levi snapped. 

“Come on Levi. You have no idea how badly I want you”

“I don’t care” 

“We we’re so compatible in bed. You like it rough and I have the muscles to fuck you how you like it”

Eren listened with clenched fists, he was seething with anger and jealousy. He didn’t want that big browed shit near Levi. 

“We are not compatible”

“Of course we are. The sex was great”

“You didn’t want to submit to me” Levi sneered. “You thought that since I was taking it up the ass, I should be the submissive one”

“I was just challenging you. That’s a turn on of yours. You don’t like overly submissive people” 

“You’re right, I like a little back talk, but you never submitted. You always fought it, and if you did, you obviously weren’t enjoying it and if my sub isn’t have fun, it’s not fun for me” 

“I didn’t enjoy being tied up”

“You never told me that. I was fine just having sex, we didn’t have to do any dom/sub things but you kept saying you wanted to and it was frustrating” 

“I did want to try”

“You put zero effort into it. You didn’t communicate what you liked and didn’t like. You tried to dominate me on countless occasions, even though I told you no” Levi groaned. “You were not a good lover, even if you’re skillful in the sack, you didn’t give me what I needed. That’s why Eren is perfect for me. He’s submissive but will still be snarky with me” 

Eren heart fluttered at Levi’s words. He thought he was perfect. 

“We can try again. I’m not a naive high schooler anymore” Erwin pleaded. “I know you want me too” Levi scoffed. “You can’t say you don’t with the way you kissed me” Erwin’s words made Eren pause. “How you climbed onto my lap and held my face as you bit at my lip” 

“Stop”

“Why? You know it’s true”

“No it’s not, and even if it was, I’m with Eren now. What happened at the funeral will never happen again. I’m not losing him”

“He won’t even give you what you want though. He won’t help with the pain”

“You manipulative little bitch!” Levi hissed. “He is helping. He’s helping me in a healthy way, not feeding my addiction like you are! And for the record, it’s my choice to take things slow with him. I want to do this right and I’m not going to fuck it up just because you want me to spread my legs for you” There was a long pause before Levi spoke again. “And if you don’t leave me alone, I’m finding a new manager”

“Le-“

“You’re sexually harassing me!” Levi shouted. “You’re a real hypocrite, you know that” Levi rolled his eyes. “You break things off with me because it was ‘unprofessional’ and then Eren shows up and you try everything in your power to get me back” 

“I realized how much I wanted you” 

“There have been many guys between you and Eren. Why did you act once he was in the picture?”

“Because he was the only one that you became fuck buddies with. The others were one time things, Eren was the only one after me to be a constant. I realized I had competition, and I don’t like losing”

“Well you lost this one” Levi sighed. “I’ll give you one last chance as my manager. If you so much as give me a lingering look, you’re fired” Levi sighed again, the sound of him leaning against something. “Do I make myself clear”

“Crystal”

“Good. Now leave, Eren will be here soon”

“Don’t want him to see us together?”

“Erwin” Levi snapped and Erwin grumble an apology before walking towards the door and yanking it open, revealing Eren.

“Eren” Levi sat up straighter when he say the brunet. “How long have you been there” 

“A while”

Erwin snorted. “Have fun you two” he then brushed past Eren and disappeared down the hall. 

Levi was stiff as he stared at Eren, not knowing what to do or say, while Eren looked at the ground. His mind was everywhere.

 

_ What was Erwin talking about? What kiss? He said funeral. It wasn’t Kuchels funeral, right? That was just a month ago. They had done stuff so soon? _

 

“Eren”

The brunet flinched at the sudden voice. He looked up, though the image of Levi was blurry because of tears. 

“Come here.” Levi voice was soft and filled with guilt. “Talk to me” Levi walked over and gently pulled Eren into the room and shut the door behind them. “Say something”

“What did Erwin mean about kissing?”

Levi sighed, head dropping. “At my mother’s funeral, after we had our little fight, Erwin confronted me. He heard us fight and he said all the right things” Levi blinked back tears at the memory. “He said everything I needed-or what I thought I needed-to hear. He got in my head and I gave in. I just wanted to forget” Levi’s lip quivered and he bit it to stop it. “But nothing happened. We kissed and that’s all.” 

“Jean and Erwin” Eren snarled. “How many more guys have you been with since I’ve been a part of your life?” Upon hearing Levi’s confession, all the confusion turned to anger.

“None. I didn’t even sleep with those two”

“You almost did! Why didn’t you sleep with Erwin? Huh?!”

“Mikasa interrupted”

“And if she hadn’t?”

“I...I don’t know”

“You would have fucked him” When Levi stayed silent, Eren huffed. “Were you planning on telling me about this?”

“I...no” Levi admitted. “I didn’t want you to be mad, I didn’t want to fight”

“Well what good that did!” Eren screamed. “If you had told me, I wouldn’t have been nearly mad as I am now, by finding out by accident!” Eren turned away from Levi. His whole body was shaking. He could taste his anger on his tongue. Without thinking, he punched the wall. 

The sound his fist made was loud and the pain in his knuckles clearing his head a bit. He pulled his hand back and flexed his fingers to check for broken bones. 

He then looked behind him to see Levi trembling, his hands covering his ears and he looked scared. His breathing was starting to shallow out and his eyes unfocused. 

“Shit” Eren walked over to him, reaching out to him. When his fingers barely touched Levi’s arm, the raven jumped back. 

“Don’t touch me!” He grabbed a glass jar from the vanity and held it like a weapon. 

“Levi” Eren whispered. “I’m sorry I got mad. I won’t hurt you. I will never hurt you” Levi’s eyes rapidly looked at Eren, taking in how his stance had softened, his hands unclenched, his brows unfurrowed. 

“I would never hit you. You and the wall will never share the same fate” 

Levi listens to Eren’s words and shakily put the glass down before stepping into Eren open arms. The brunet held Levi, running his fingers through blue locks. “I’m sorry I scared you”

Levi closed his eyes, listening to Eren heart. “I’m okay” he whispered, nuzzling Eren’s chest.

“Let’s sit and talk about this instead of yelling at each other” Eren suggested and when Levi nodded, that sat down on the worn out couch. 

“So tell me what happened” Eren began. Seeing he put Levi into a panic attack made him realize he needed to calm down and they could talk about this like adults. He felt guilty for scaring Levi so badly. In his anger, he forgot about Levi’s past abuse. He didn’t know the details, but he did put pieces together and figured his father had abused him. Of course Eren getting angry and punching something would make him panic. 

“I’ve used sex as a way to cope with things in my life for as long as I can remember. I used it to escape, even if for just a little bit.” Levi began. “When my mom died, I couldn’t bare the pain. I needed something to help me, and when you turned me down, it made me angry, even though you made the right decision. Erwin had heard us fighting. He followed me and told me he could help me forget, to let loose and only think about us and not have to face reality for an hour” Levi sighed. “Erwin’s a manipulative little bitch. He knows exactly what to say to get in your head and get what he wants. I’ve seen him do it to multiple people for different reasons, but I never thought he would do it to me. I didn’t even realize at the time that’s what he was doing.”

“He does have a way with words” Eren agreed. 

Levi nodded before starting his story again. “And you were right. If Mikasa hadn’t shown up, I would have slept with him. I needed to forget and I also wanted to prove to myself that my feelings for you weren’t real”

Eren furrows his brows and cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I realized I loved you the day my mother died.” Levi smiled sadly. “After the party, you were asleep and I realized my feelings for you”  Levi looked at his lap. “It scared me. I never wanted to be in love. I didn’t want to be vulnerable like that. I didn’t want someone to have anything over me. I didn’t want someone to use my feelings in an ill way” 

Eren stayed silent, urging Levi to continue.

“I wanted to tell you. I knew you weren’t like...him. I knew you wouldn’t take advantage of me” Eren wanted desperately to ask who ‘him’ was, but he kept quiet. “But then I found out about mom, and my world fell apart around me. I needed an escape and Erwin offered that. Luckily Mikasa showed up, but I knew I wasn’t good enough for you” Levi groaned, ashamed with himself. “The same thing happened with Jean. I figured if I broke things off with you, it would hurt less then when you decided to leave me.” He shook his head. “But then you confessed and I didn’t know what to think. I went after you but...I couldn’t face you after the things I said. Things were better that way. So I went to the bar and Jean took me home.” Eren’s jaw tightened at the memory of walking in on his roommate and the man he was in love with. “Nothing happened between me and him either” 

“I know”

Levi nodded, not meeting Eren’s eyes. “I wanted you back. I wanted to atone for my mistakes, and when you didn’t take me back, I realized I needed to change who I was. I needed to get better if I wanted you”

“That’s why you left”

“Yes” 

“I’m sorry I got so angry” Eren said shamefully. “I didn’t want to scare you”

“You have every right to be mad” Levi hesitated before grabbing Eren’s hand. He wasn’t used to this type of affection. “I didn’t want to tell you, but I knew it was the right thing. I was up all night trying to figure out what I should do” Levi chuckled though it held no humor. “I’m kinda glad that you overheard, saved me from the war in my head, but I hate that you found out like that”

“I’m still angry about it” Eren confesses. “But I can understand. We weren’t in a relationship when either of those things happened” 

“Doesn’t make it right”

Eren thought for a moment. “We both have things to work on”

“What do you have to work on?”

“Being less angry, more understanding”

“You’re very understanding”

“I could work on not jumping to conclusions” 

“That would be nice” Levi chuckled. 

“I love you” Eren said, pulling Levi into a hug. 

Levi hummed in response, still getting used to this relationship stuff.

 

——————

 

That night the band got together with a few friends to celebrate at a diner. 

Eren and Levi were the last to show, and they walked towards the table, hands locked together. 

Hanji, Petra, Erwin, Mike, Mikasa, Farlen, Isabel, Annie and Moblit where all there, mingling and laughing when the pair walked up. 

Everyone turned to them and Hanji sequeled. Mikasas smile dropped once her dark eyes landed on Eren. 

 

_ This was going to be good. _ Eren sighed internally. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Shitty Glasses” Levi hissed after Hanjis loud fangirling. “Yes, me and Eren are…” He looked up at Eren and smiled slightly. “Officially together”

Eren grinned, staring at his boyfriend….  _ oh my god. Levi’s my boyfriend. _

 

Hanji covered her mouth the keep her loud scream of joy silent. She was out right giddy, and everyone else seemed happy for the couple. Everyone but two. 

Erwin was pissed; that was a given, but Mikasa didn’t look to pleased. She avoided eye contact with Levi and Eren while they were congratulated by the others. 

They sat down and ordered their food. Levi tried to catch his sisters eye the whole time, but she kept her eyes on her plate. To everyone else, she seemed pissed, but Levi knew her better than he knew himself. 

She was ashamed. She felt guilty about keeping Eren away from Levi. 

Levi needed to talk to her, as soon as possible. 

Has he was trying to figure out what to do to get her attention and nobody else’s, Mikasa stood from her chair and walked towards the bathroom. 

Levi saw his opportunity and took it. He pushed his chair out and excused himself to the bathroom. 

He waited for his sister to come out. Leaning against the wall while staring at the women’s sign. The door creaked open and Mikasa walked out, the hand holding the knob filled with paper towels. She tossed the towels away and turned around.

“Shit!” She cursed upon seeing Levi. “Jesus Lee, the fuck are you doing?”

“We need to talk” Was his simple reply. 

She blinked before she sighed deeply. “Okay”

“Why did you not tell Eren where I was?”

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “You said you needed time. I didn’t want Eren hurting you again and distracting you from finding yourself like you wanted”

“I get you wanted to protect me, and I appreciate it, but when Eren didn’t show I thought…” He stopped, pressing his lips together. “I thought he didn’t want me”

“I should have told you he was asking for you. I made the decision to keep him away. It was wrong of me to not ask you what you wanted. I was just worried he would hurt you again”

“I hurt him” Levi clarified, not happy with it, but not hiding from the truth either. “I know you like protecting me, but Eren is that last person you need to protect me from” Levi looked away, towards the table. “He’s perfect. In every way.” He smiled fondly. “He says he has stuff to work on too, but I’m sure he just said that to make me feel less shitty” Levi’s smile turned sad. 

“You’re only human Levi. You aren’t perfect and neither is Eren. But at least you’re trying to get better” Levi could only nod. “Hey” Mikasa lightly punches his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. Sure, you were stupid and made a stupid choice, but you aren’t going to do it again” She paused. “Right?”

Levi nodded. “I never want Eren to look at me like that again. It made me feel horrible”

“Then don’t do anything stupid” Levi nodded again. 

“I won’t” He sighed. “Do you hate Eren?”

“What? No” she looked at him like he said something preposterous. 

“He thinks you do”

She sighed. “I just didn’t want him hurting you. It was nothing personal”

“You should tell him that” 

“I’ll apologize”

The twins bumped shoulders before going back to the table and mingling with their friends. 

 

After dinner Mikasa stopped Eren and asked if they could talk. “I’m sorry I took things so far with Levi. I didn’t mean to make you think I hate you. It was nothing against you. It’s just my family comes first.”

“I understand. You didn’t know what my intentions were and you wanted to keep your family safe”

“Are we still friends?” She asked and Eren grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

“Of course we are”


	18. Past Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the last chapter, we learn about Levi’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, and heavy. It mentions a lot of things that might trigger some people so I’m going to put a warning.
> 
> TW: Mentions of Rape, Abuse, and a lot of sex

Eren grinned as he walked to his dorm. It was finally the weekend, and he would get to see Levi.  
It had been a few months since they became official. Eren would reserve Sunday nights as date night, and Levi did the same.  
The brunette worked on school and Levi did his gigs. The Wings of Freedom were becoming more and more popular with each show, fan pages and fan art, even fan fiction have started to show up for the band.

Eren was proud of his boyfriend.

Eren wished he could spend more time with Levi, but he knew how important shows on the weekend were, but it didn’t mean he didn’t miss the small raven.  
Has Eren started driving to his parents house, he started thinking about Levi. They hadn’t had sex, or even messed around. If things got to heated between them, Levi would started trembling and would force himself away from Eren.  
Eren appreciated Levi’s dedication to wait, because some times, Eren lost himself in the moment and forgot his morels and just wanted to be between Levi’s legs.  
If it wasn’t for Levi, Eren would have thrown his deal out the window. But he wanted to wait, he wanted to do things right.

He arrived home and spent time in the living room with his dad, talking about school and Grisha would talk about his work. Mom and the twins weren’t home.  
“Where did they go again?” Eren asked when the tv went to commercials.  
“To the store” Grisha answered, skipped the ads to get back to the show they were watching.  
A few minutes later, Carla and the twins came home. “Welcome back baby” Carla grinned and kissed his cheek. “How was the drive?”  
“It was fine. The traffic wasn’t bad at all” Eren felt like such and adult, talking about traffic.  
He watched her set up stuff for dinner. “Do you need help?” He asked.  
“No. I’m alright, thank you” she smiled. “Go relax” she shoved him out of the kitchen.  
He laughed at his mother’s antics before sitting on the couch. He pulled his phone out, planning in texting Levi good luck on his show, and he realized that is was March 30th. His birthday.

Had he really been so preoccupied with school that he didn’t even know what day it was? This can’t be right. No one wished him a happy birthday.

“Dad. What’s the date?”  
Grisha thought for a second. “March 30th”  
“Oh” he stared at his dad for a moment, waiting for him to wish him happy birthday, but his father's eyes stayed glued to the screen.  
Eren blinked. He felt tears sting his eyes and he quickly made it to his room.  
He sat down on his bed and let the tears fall. His parents never forgot his birthday before. Birthdays were a big deal in this family, but they forgot. Being away for almost a year made them forget all about him.  
He felt so heartbroken that no one remember. Not his roommates, not his friends, not his family, not Levi. Hell, he didn’t even remember. He was just that forgettable.  
“Eren!” Carla called from down stairs, “dinners ready!” He didn’t want to go down, he didn’t want to face them, but he wiped his eyes and nose, made sure he looked ok, before walking down the stairs, his head down.  
He turned into the kitchen and a loud bang sounded and brightly colored confetti fell in front of him, and a very loud “SURPRISE” came from the crowd of people in the kitchen.  
Eren blinked at everyone. Connie, Jean, Reiner, Bert, Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Hanji, Mike, Petra, and Levi.  
Levi was standing front and center, a birthday cake in his hands with Erens name on it.  
Eren face lit up upon seeing his boyfriend and started walking towards him. Petra took the cake from Levi and the blue haired boy wrapped his arms around Eren when the brunet hugged him.  
“What are you doing here?” Eren asked.  
Levi smiled slightly. “Happy birthday”  
Eren grinned. “But what about your show?”  
“You don’t honestly think I would work on your birthday, did you?”  
Eren sniffed, kissing Levi’s head before looking at the rest on his friends. “What are you guys doing here?”  
“It’s your birthday, dumbass” Jean smirked.  
“Your mom made us swear not to say anything to you” Hanji whined. “It took everything in me to not tell you happy birthday and to keep this party a secret. I suck at secrets.”  
Eren looked at his mom, who was smiling. “You did this?” She nodded. “But how?”  
“With Levi’s help”  
He turned back to his boyfriend. “Thank you”  
“Of course baby” Levi leaned up and kissed Eren lips with a quick peck. “Why are you crying?” He asked, seeing tears sparkle in Eren bi-colored eyes.  
“I’m just so h-happy” he sobbed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I thought you all forgot” he admitted.  
“We would never forget you” Grisha patted his sons back. “I felt so bad not saying anything when you asked what the date was. I saw you walk away and I knew we needed to act fast.”  
“Luckily everyone was almost here” Carla said.  
“Thank you”  
“Can we eat now? I’m starving” Connie asked.  
“Yes” Carla laughed. “Dig in”

Dinner was steak and potatoes, Erens favorite. Everyone chatted and laughed, the conversation light and happy. Eren was listening to a story Connie was telling when he felt a hand slip into his. He looked to his left, where Levi was sitting.  
“I don’t have any plans tomorrow. We could have an early date night and also celebrate your birthday. Just us”  
Eren grinned. “I would love that”  
“Levi” Carla spoke up, gaining the boys attention. “I love your hair” she gestured to the blue strands.  
“Thanks” Levi smiled softly.  
“How did you get it so vibrant? Your hair was black before”  
“I bleached the fuck out of it-“ his eyes widened at his own words. “-I mean, the heck out of it”  
Carla laughed. “Don’t worry. I used to hate swearing but no matter what I did, that didn’t stop them” she glared at Grisha and Eren, both looking away in shame.  
“Well, I’ll do my best to censor myself, but I don’t know how well that will work, because I’m - Well - me.”  
Carla laughed again.

———————-

The next day, Levi took Eren on a date. They sat and ate lunch, chatting about their week. The clouds have been dark and dreary all day, threatening to rain at any second.  
About half way through their meal, the window next to them became decorated in rain drops.  
“Fuck” Levi hissed, watching the rain fall on the glass. “We walked here”  
“Yeah. Why did we do that?” Eren asked.  
“I thought it would be romantic” Levi grumbled, his pale cheeks turning a dusty pink. He was still awkward with the whole relationship thing. He could flirt and seduce like no other, but being romantic was something completely foreign to him, but he was trying so hard for Eren and it made the brunet happy.  
By the time they had dessert and paid the bill, it was pouring outside. You could hear the rain from the inside. The roar of water splashing in the ground, cars driving over wet pavement.  
“Come on, let’s hurry” Levi grabbed Eren hand and they started running towards the ravens apartment.  
Luckily, Levi lived close to the main area of Mitras, but by the time the got there, they were soaked.  
“Take your clothes off. I’ll put them in the dryer” Levi said as he started stripping his wet clothes, Eren following after him. Once they were in nothing but their boxers, Levi took the clothes to the small closet that had the washer and dryer in and put the bundle of soaked clothes in the dryer.  
Eren admired him, watching his muscles move, his tattoos contrasting beautifully against his ivory skin.  
Eren looked at the wings on his back and started the the scars beneath the ink.  
“My dad” Levi whispered, not having moved from his spot. He could feel Eren staring at his back.  
“What?”  
“My dad gave me them” Levi said again. Facing the rocking dryer.  
“I thought so” Eren confesses. He didn’t have the details, but he knew Levi’s father had been abusive.  
“Do you want to hear about it?” Levi’s hands were shaking by his sides and he folded his arms to keep them steady, he still hadn’t turned to face Eren.  
“Only if you want to” Eren assures.  
“I want you to know. I deserve to know why I’m like this” Levi whispered.  
“I’m all ears” Eren supplies, watching as Levi took a few deep breaths, calming himself down.  
“My father as always been abusive. He would criticize my mother over everything. He wasn’t physically abusive until she told him she was pregnant. She was 15, he was almost 20” Levi sighed, voice soft. “December 10th, they got in a fight over something, and my father, James, pushed my mom down the stairs. She was 8 months pregnant.

“The trauma from the fall sent her into labor, and you know what my dad did? He walked right past my mom and out the door” Levi seethed. Eren still couldn't see his face, but he could hear it in his voice. “My mother laid there in pain until my Nonna came home and found her, bleeding and crying on the floor.”  
Levi took a deep breath, composing himself from letting his anger get the better of him. “Mikasa and I were born, and we were fine. The fall didn’t hurt us at all. The doctors figured my mom moved instinctively to protect us, but she ended up breaking an ankle and a wrist because of it”  
Eren remember at the funeral, he say a picture of the day the twins were born, and how Kuchel had a black eye and busted lip. Now he understood.  
“My mother didn’t see the abuse. She didn’t want to leave him, the father of her children”  
“But he hurt her” Eren stated, completely dumbfounded.  
“She didn’t realize how horrible he was. I didn’t either, for a long time.” Levi closed his eyes, his arms coming up to warp around himself. “My whole life, he hit me, any time I did anything wrong, or he was in a bad mood, he took it out on me. He hit my mom and Mikasa sometimes, but mainly me. He said he wanted to make me stronger, turn me into a man.” He scoffed. “He would hit me until he couldn’t anymore, until his arms had gone numb. If I cried, he would hit harder.” Levi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “And when he was done, he put me on his lap, holding me gently and tell me he loved me, that he did it out of love.” He had started to shake during his story and Eren cautiously reached for his arm. Levi jumped but didn’t pull away.  
“Let’s go sit down.” Eren said, and the raven nodded. Eren lead Levi over to the couch, where they sat down. “Do you still want to talk?”  
Levi nodded. “I want you to know”  
“Okay” Eren fell silent after that, waiting for Levi to start talking.  
“He would do that to my mom too” Levi continues. “He would slap her and then gently take her chin and kiss her, telling her he loved her and she was beautiful” he licked his dry lips. “That’s what love was to me”  
“That’s why you were so scared to love me” Eren said, putting the pieces together, everything making more sense everytime Levi talked. The raven nodded before continuing.  
“My mom had gotten me a guitar when I was 10, and it helped me deal with my father, but I would only play when he was gone, because he hated music, and if he heard me practicing, he would break the instrument. I lost two guitars because of him, but my mom always got me a new one, even if my dad got mad at her for it; and I’m thankful she did” Levi smiled for the first time since the story began, even though it was small.  
“When I was 15, my mom told us she was pregnant” Levi started again. “I wasn’t happy, I didn’t want a sibling, but a part of me was hoping that it was a boy and my dad would take his anger out on them too, not just me.” Levi’s head dropped in guilt. “But then Lucy was born, and I held her in my arms for the first time, and something came over me. I didn’t want anything to happen to her. She was my baby sister and I needed to protect her.”  
“I begged my dad to never hit her. If he got angry at her to take it out on me, and he agreed” Levi arms tightened around him. “He was always mad at her. I would wake up in the middle of the night to hear Lucy crying and wait for my father to storm into my room and hit me.”  
Eren reaches over and gently stroked Levi’s hand, and Levi relaxed slightly.  
“Music was a good coping agent, but it wasn't enough. I couldn’t be home without being abused. Either I did something wrong, or Lucy wouldn’t stop crying.” Levi’s teeth clenched, starting to shake again. “I ran away, to the school, I didn’t know where else to go” Levi sniffed, tears brimming his eyes. “There was a football game going on, and I watched from the sidelines. I noticed that one of the players was sitting down to the bench, trying to wrap his sprained foot. Apparently the school nurse was out sick, and the couch wanted the team members to learn how to wrap properly so he wasn’t helping him. I could tell he wasn’t doing it right, so I went up to him and started showing him how to do it.” Levi pulled away from Erens hand, feeling disgusted with what he was about to tell Eren. “I had become a expert on wrapping sprains”  
Eren nodded along, wondering way Levi pulled away, but kept his distance.  
“We started talking, I learned his name was Derek, and somehow, I can’t even remember, we ended up under the bleachers, fucking.” Levi turned away from Eren, his skin crawling with disgust. “I lost my virginity to a guy I never met before, under the bleachers, with hundreds of strangers above us.” Levi’s voice creaked. “And I like it. I felt so...free.”  
“Levi…”  
“The next day, another football player up to me” Levi didn’t stop his story, not wanting to hear Eren opinion on how disgusting he was. “Derek had bragged to his teammates that he fucked a cute sophomore when they asked where he went during the game. This was Parker. He wanted me too, but I told him no. I didn’t want to be a slut.” Levi laughed bitterly. “A few hours later, a different player came up to me. His name was Matt. He asked the same thing Parker did, and I gave him the same answer. But he didn’t like that. He forced me into the boys bathroom, held me against the wall, tugged my pants down and... had his way with me.”  
“He raped you?” Eren asked, eyes wide in disbelief and horror.  
“I wouldn’t say that. I didn’t struggle much, or even call for help. I could have, he didn’t cover my mouth, I just stayed silent.” Levi shrugged, not meeting Erens eyes. “He told me how I push against him, how I wanted it”  
“Did you want it?” Eren asked, trying to catch his lovers gaze.  
“Not at first. I also hated being pinned. It reminded me of my father.”  
“Did you at any time tell him to stop?”  
“Yes, a lot”  
“Then he raped you. You said no”  
Levi blinked, thinking about that day. How he struggled against Matt as he pinned him against the nasty bathroom wall, his face shoved into the tile and how he cried when he went in dry. He struggled for a minute, whimpering for him to stop, but after a moment, he gave up, going limp realizing there was no stopping him.  
He had been raped. Levi has never thought of it that way. Matt told him since he didn’t fight or call for help he actually wanted it and was just playing hard to get, and being the naive shit he was, he believed him.  
Levi growled, pulling his legs up to his chest and turning away. “Baby” Eren whispered. Levi slowly looked at him and Eren gave him a reassuring smile.  
Levi blinked before smiling back, happy that Eren wasn’t judging him. “Do you want to hear more?” He asked,  
“Whatever you’re willing to share” Eren answered, taking Levi’s hand.  
“Matt told his team that I gave it to him, Parker came up and wanted to know I would sleep with those two and not him, feeling guilty, I slept with him.” Levi sighed. “He told the team and soon, they all were coming to me for sex. Eventually I became the football teams slut.”  
Levi pulled a face that showed he wasn’t proud of that fact. “I would watch them practice and once it was finished, they would all run to me.” Levi shock his head. “When you’re told your whole life, that no one would ever want you, and the you see 11 men running at you, tripping and pushing each other so they could get to you first. It makes you feel like you’re the most important person in the world” Levi explained. “It was a game. Who ever got to me first, got to have me first, and then when they were done, I would go around the locker room and please everyone else. Either by actual sex, a blowjob or with my hands. Some even got off by getting me off”  
Levi started pulling his hand away from Eren grip, disgusting with himself, but the brunet held him tighter. Levi refused to meet Erens eyes, but he looked at their locked hands. “It was nice, being wanted. I had so much power and control over them. They would do anything for me, like carrying my bag, or driving me home, buying me lunch. I had 11 men wrapped around my finger and all I had to do was flutter my eyelashes and shake my butt, it felt good being in control of something, the only thing I could do that was entirely up to me, without my father breathing down my neck.”  
“The whole school knew about me and the football team, but I didn’t care, because if anyone said anything bad about me, I had 11 guys that would happily take care of it.”

“One day, I got an F on my exam, and if that got back to my father, he would punish me. So I gave my teacher a blowjob to raise my grade. Eventually it became a normal thing between me and all my male teachers. I’m sure they all lied about my grade so I would try to get extra credit.” Levi cringed. “The principal caught me sucking off my math teacher. The teacher was terrified and the principal asked me to join in in the office. I was ready to play the victim, fake tears already in my eyes. Tell them he forced me too, that he would fail me if I didn’t do those things. I knew they would listen to me more then the teacher. But instead the principal wanted me too, and I gave myself to him.”  
Images of riding the principal while he fired the other math teacher went through Levis head. He looked so betrayed, and Levi just smirked. He was a horrible, disgusting person. He had destroyed someone’s life for a dick that was bigger and had more power. He could do whatever he wanted so long as he pleased the principal.

Eren didn’t need all the details.

“When I was a senior, all of the old football team had graduated, so I didn’t have the team anymore. I didn’t have anything to take up my time, so I played my guitar. I was lost in the music, my eyes closed as the melody took over me. I finished the song and heard clapping. I looked up and saw this girl with glasses, acne, braces and ponytail standing in front of me.” Eren smiled at the mention of Hanji. “She told me I was good at playing and that she was starting a band and I fit perfectly with the aesthetic” 

“What did you do?”  
“I said no. I didn’t want to be in a band, I didn’t want people to hear me play, but she was persisting. You know Hanji, you know how she is. For months she kept bothering me to join. She would find me randomly in the hall and beg me to join. I finally agreed, hoping that she would leave me alone if I threw the ‘audition’” Levi rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his lips. “I got there and met Petra and Mike. Petra was a part of the band, and she had brought Mike to audition. I thought I lucked out, but we found out Mike actually played the bass, not guitar. I felt so comfortable around them after just a short amount of time, I didn’t throw the audition like I was planning. I played to my hearts content and I felt so happy. I felt alive.”  
Levi grinned, no longer hunching over, as he talked about his friends. “Erwin was a friend of Mikes, who said he would happily be our manager. We didn’t think we would ever be more the a garage band”  
“Now look at you” Eren whispered, his smile growing knowing that Levi could follow his dreams.  
“We’ve come so far” Levi agreed. “One day, it was dark and raining, Erwin offered me a ride home. I took it.” Levi started again, looking down in shame. “I reached over and cupped between his legs. He pulled over and we fucked. There had been sexual tension between us since we met, and finally being able to release it was amazing”  
“Was he good?” Eren asked, for the first time feeling insecure about Levi’s story. Maybe because he was still in constant contact with Erwin and not the others.  
“Yeah. He had the biggest dick I’ve ever seen” Eren pouted. “Though sizes doesn’t matter. I’ve had some good dick that was pretty small”  
“Was he the best?”  
“No. I told you already they you’re the best, and your dick is big too, just not as big as Erwin.”  
“Do you mean it or are you just saying that?”  
“I mean it. You turn me into a whimper mess whenever you’re inside me. No one's ever done that before” Levi bit his lip, looking down between Eren legs, whining softly. “I want it”  
“Levi” Eren stiffened. He wouldn’t give in, not yet, not now.  
“I’m sorry” Levi tore his eyes away. “Anyway” he quickly changed the subject. “Erwin became a constant thing. We fucked every time practice was over. When we started becoming more popular, he said it wasn’t professional for us to do things since he was my manager.”  
“That makes sense”  
Levi nodded. “I didn’t care. I could easily get dick, and I did, and he didn’t care either, not until you came around”  
“Because I’m better than him”  
Levi chuckled. “In every way” Levi’s smile slowly fell. “My life was good. My dad became less angry, he didn’t hit me nearly as much. I had a band, friends, Erwin and I were still a thing. I was happy.”  
“Until?”  
“Until I heard him yelling a Lucy, she had spilled milk and he was yelling at her. She was barely three. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, waiting for receive my punishment. Right as I walked in, I say him pulling his hand back and slap her across the face. He was a big guy, tall and broad, all muscle, and he hit a little three year old girl as hard as he could. She smacked against the counter and I saw red. Without thinking I tackled my dad to the ground and started beating him, landing punch after punch onto his face. I was in a blind rage and my dad managed to counter one of my hits and kick me off him. I landed on my back and when I opened my eyes, he was standing above me, glaring at me with blood coming from his nose and mouth. I was terrified. I didn’t know what he was going to do, but I knew he would kill me” Levi shuddered, curling into a ball on the couch. “He grabbed my hair and dragged me to the living room, where he threw me against a glass coffee table. The table shattered when my skull hit it, the shards cutting my skin. I was delirious, but I saw him take his belt off, and he started whipping me, the metal buckle digging into my skin, tearing my shirt and flesh apart.” Levi sobbed, lip trembling. “My mom came home to see her husband whipping her son, who was unconscious in a pile of blood and glass. She called the cops and my father was arrested for abuse, and child endangerment. He’s been in prison ever since. I was rushed to the hospital, where they stitched me up and gave me a blood transfusion. I lived, obviously, but not without scars. Physical and figuratively.”  
“Levi” Eren began.  
“A few years later my mom was diagnosed with cancer. I got this tattoo for her, and also to cover up the scars”  
“Levi” Eren said again, taking Levi’s hand and squeezing it “I still love you”  
Levi blinked. “What?”  
“I love you. I knew about your partners before”  
“You didn’t know the details, or anything like that”  
“So? I love you. I will always love you. I feel more upset then disgusted. I hate that you needed sex to feel wanted. That you still need sex to feel wanted” Levi looked away. “I’m proud of you for trying to be better, for working on being a better person”  
“For you.” Levi whispered. “I’m changing so I can hopefully be the man you deserve”  
“I’m glad I have you Levi. You mean the world to me.”  
Levi blinked before he smiled, and wrapped his arms around Eren. “I love you”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m wondering if I want to write Levi’s past in more detail, like on Levi’s POV of when it was happening, but I’m not sure if you guys want that, so if you do, let me know


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a treat ;)
> 
> And just so know, I wrote a good portion of this in first person before realizing my error. Hopefully I found them all, but if not, just ignore.

“What do I even wear to a rock concert?” Armin asked, pouting at Eren.

“You can wear whatever you want. It doesn’t matter” Eren said, pulling on a shirt with the Wing of Freedom logo on it. It had the band members signature. “What you have on now is fine”

Armin looked down at his clothes. “A sweater vest?” 

“Take that off and then it will be fine.” Armin tugged off his horrid blue and white sweater to reveal a plain grey t-shirt underneath. “See?”

“It’s seems...boring.”

“Here” Eren rifled through his shirts and tossed him a purple button up. “Put that on, but leave it un-buttoned.” Armin followed his instructions. It was a little big on him, but not noticeable.

“Thanks” Armin smiled.

“Come on, we’ll be late if we don’t go now”  He pulled on his shoes and walked out of the dorm with Armin beside him.

Armin drove them to Mitras, to the bar, Kings Square, where there was a line of people outside. All waiting to see Wing of Freedom. 

Eren snuck around back with Armin. 

“Why are they still performing here? Don’t they go anywhere else?” Armin asked him as they made their way through the halls. It had been another month and Levi’s band was growing more and more popular, gaining a bigger fan base every time they performed. 

“Apparently the owner pays them better than anywhere else. They bring him a lot of business” Eren answered. 

“I noticed” Armin hummed. 

They stopped outside Levi’s dressing room and knocked. 

The door swung open with a shirtless Mike standing on the other end. “Hello Eren” Mike greeted before looking at Armin. “Armin right?” 

“Yes” Armin beamed. He had only met Mike once, Petra and Hanji a few times and Erwin never. 

“Come on in” Mikes massive body stepped to the side and we walked in. 

Levi was sitting in front of a vanity, applying black eyeliner to his eyes. “Hey babe” he commented off handedly, focusing on smearing black on his water line.

“Love” Eren walked up behind his chair and watched him work, cringing as the pencil got closer to his eye, but Levi seems ineffective. He blinked a few times before turning in his chair to look at the taller male, his pretty eyes popping against the black around his eyes and his blue hair. 

“How does it look?” He asked.

“Sexy” Eren replied, running his fingers through his hair. The roots were starting to grow, black glaringly obvious with the light blue. 

“Should I wear lipstick?” He asked, picking at the three colors he had. Black, ruby red, and maroon. 

“You always look good in lipstick”

“What color?”

“What are you wearing?” He got out of his seat, walking his half naked body to the dresser next to him. He showed his lover a pair of black leather skinny jeans, and a charcoal grey sweater with holes torn in random places. 

Eren pursued his lips and held up his maroon and ruby lipsticks. He had to admit, he was a sucker for the dark lips. He put the ruby back down and handed the maroon over to his boyfriend. 

“Thank” Levi smirked, taking the lipstick. “Having a gay boyfriend sure is helpful” Levi joked, winking at Eren as he walked back to the vanity. 

Eren chuckled, wrapping his arms around Levi’s torso, his lips pressing a firm kiss against his bare shoulder, his hands caressing the strong muscles. 

Levi moaned softly.  _ God, I miss his body.  _ Eren thought, moving to suck on the junction where Levi’s neck met his shoulder. 

“Eren” Levi stiffened in his hold and pushed at his hands. “N-no” 

Erens eyes widened and he backed up. “Sorry” Though a small part of him wasn’t. He was tired of waiting. It’s been four months, they had taken it slow. 

“I need to finish getting ready” Levi commented, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on, covering his tattooed body. 

“Yeah, Armin and I will go find a place to watch the show.” Eren turned to see Mike and Armin sitting on the couch, avoiding eye contact while the smaller blonde braided a part of Mikes hair. They were totally eavesdropping. 

“Come on Ar” Eren nodded towards the door. 

Armin tied Mikes braid before following Eren to the bar. 

Eren mind was haywire. He wanted Levi, so badly. He had always wanted him, but now he knew was the right time. It had been four months of nothing, that was a long time to go with no sex. Levi was also doing so much better. Ever since he had told Eren about his past, the raven seems so much lighter, like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He wasn’t has scared to be judged, or to let people in. He was more open and happier. 

He was healing.

Eren was lost in images of Levi’s naked body, bending and arching in pleasure that he had given him. He bit his lip, ignoring the people crowding around him as they stood in front of the stage. The manager announcing them was the only thing that pulled Eren from his dirty fantasy. 

The band walked on stage and the people around Eren screamed, whistling and cat calling the band. 

“LEVI!!!” The guy next to Eren yelled, holding his hand out towards the stage. Levi fist bumped him with a wink and smile, and Eren swore the guy almost fainted. 

Levi smirked at Eren, holding his gaze has he made his way over to his side of the stage.

“I want to fuck his ass” the guy that nearly passed out from Levi’s touching him, growled. 

“Me too” Eren agreed, watching his boyfriend slip his guitar over his shoulder and start playing the first song. 

 

People sung along with the lyrics, most of them ones Eren recognized from Levi singing them late at night when he thought the brunet was sleeping. 

The crowd jumped and moved to the beat Hanji was creating on the drums, Levi and Mike shredded the necks of their instruments, and Petra sung her heart out. 

 

During the last song, and their most popular, a song called ‘Want’ Levi had a small solo, and he rocked the fuck out of it, as always. He fell to his knees as he played, and then the lyrics picked up again, but he stayed where he was, staring right at Erem has he sung with Petra. 

_ I want you! _

_ I want to feel you against me! I want to feel your heat, your love, your pain, your desire!  _

_ I want you to burn me with your need to feel me!  _

_ I need you baby!  _

_ I want you baby!  _

 

A few more intense drum beats and the song abruptly stops, and Levi is panting, all of them are, and he smirks before standing up.

“Thank you for having us! We love you!” Petra said into the mic and they all bowed before going of stage. 

The crowd was going wild, screaming and still singing the songs. Slowly the crowd started to leave, now that the main attraction was gone. 

Eren made his way over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. Armin was had gone to the restroom.

People started freaking out, murmuring and whispering. Eren turned around to see Levi walking towards him, though he was stopped by people trying to talk to him. 

He was polite and told them that he would talk to them later, if he could find them, but he made it over to Eren and kissed him, earning surprised gasps. 

He climbed onto Eren lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, desperately, and Eren happily responded. 

Has they kissed, Eren could feel the other patrons and fans staring at them, and although finally showing these people that Levi was taken, he knew how crazy people could get. He pulled away, and cupped Levi’s face in one hand, the other around his waist to keep his on his lap. “You shouldn’t be up here, you could get hurt” Eren said, concerned. 

“I know, I just came to grab you real quick, but then I saw you and I just  _ had to kiss you _ ” He moaned the last part, moving to kiss Eren again. Eren indulged for a moment before pushing Levi away again. 

“Why did you need to get me?” 

“Oh” Levi’s eyes focused, coming back to his senses. “Come on, let's go in the back, Armin's already there” Levi pulled Eren towards the back, ignoring the stunned looks from people.

They got to the back and Eren looked around. “Where’s Armin?” He asked. 

“He was here when we were told the news, he might be with another band member” 

“What news?” Eren asked, tilting his head to the side, reminding Levi of a puppy. 

Levi couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over his face. “We got a record deal” 

Erens eyes widened. “What? Levi that’s amazing!” Eren quickly hugged his boyfriend. “I’m so proud of you”

“I’m proud of myself” Levi laughed. “Is that bad of me?”

“Of course not! You should be proud of yourself, this is amazing. Tell me what happened. When did this happen?”

“Just now. Dok Records got word of how popular we became in such short notice, so they sent someone out to scout us. He loved us. He was talking to Erwin through out the show. We have a meeting with the crew to discuss the next album” Levi grinned. “And” 

“And?”

“I told them about you and your photos. I showed them the work you’ve done for us before and they said they’ll consider you”

“What?! Levi you didn’t have to do that” 

“Of course I did. You’re so talented, I want the world to see it”

“Oh baby” Eren laughed, kissing Levi, hard. “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Levi replied. 

“Does this mean you’ll be getting a new manager?” Eren asked, hopeful. 

“No” Levi slapped his shoulder. “Erwin is a great manager.”

“But he likes you”

“He’s been really civil lately. Hasn’t even lingered a stare at me”

“Good. He needs to move on”

“He’ll get there. Hopefully”

Eren nodded. “Can we go back to your place?”

“Yeah, of course” Levi grabbed at his torn sweater and shrugged. “I can change at home, I’m so tired.” 

“Let’s go” I grab his hand and lead him out the back, towards where Levi would be parked. As we got closer, we saw Erwin’s white truck, rocking back and forth rhythmically, the windows fogged up. 

“Well, looks like he moved on” Levi chuckled. Eren laughed with him, as a hand slapped against the foggy window and slide down. “They are going at it”

“Wonder who it is”

“Meh, doesn’t matter as long as he gets off my ass” They continued walking, Levi’s car was parked a few stalls away from Erwin, though there was no cars parked between them. As they climbed in, Eren realizing something. “Shit!” 

“What?”

“I need to call Armin and let him know I’m going home with you” Eren quickly called Armin. The phone rang a few times before the blonde answered, panting. 

_ ‘H-hello?’ _

“Are..are you okay?”

_ ‘Yeah, I’m fine, what’s up?’ _

“I’m going home with Levi, so don’t wait up for me”

_ “Okay, yeah, oh fuck,’  _ Armin moaned, and Erens eyes widened.  _ ‘E-Erwin, stop for a sec’  _

Erens mouth dropped and looked over at Erwin’s truck, that had stopped rocking. He could see Erwin’s silhouette sitting up.

“Are you and Erwin fucking?!” Eren gasped, fighting a smile. 

_ ‘No!’  _ Levi’s eyes widened and looked at Erwin’s truck too. 

“I’m right outside his truck, don’t fucking lie to me” Eren laughed, trying so hard not to smile, but he was losing.

_ ‘What?!’  _ A small silhouette popped up and turned towards the window.

“You can’t even see anything the windows are so fogged.”

Armin reaches up and rubbed the condensation away and peered out, his face red and sweaty. Both Eren and Levi waved at him, both struggling to stay straight faced. 

_ ‘Hi’  _ Armin sighed, looking away.

“Hey, get it dude, fuck who you want, but listen” Eren quickly turned serious. “If he hurts you, tell me, and I’ll cut off his dick”

_ ‘Oh, don’t do that, his dick is amazing’  _

“Ew” Eren gagged. “I’m hanging up now, have fun” he hung up and turned towards Levi, before they both burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god!” Levi wheezed.

“That was so fucking awkward and amazing all at once” Eren wiped his eyes. “We don’t have to worry about Erwin then, huh?”

“No, we won’t” Levi chuckled, looked over at Eren. 

Eren smiled, reaching over and stroking Levi’s cheek. “I love you”

“I love you too” Levi took Erens hand in his hand kissed it. 

“You know” Eren interlocked their fingers. “It’s our four month anniversary”

“Is it?” Levi asked, sounding amused. 

“I mean, it can be”

Levi smiled. “It was two days ago” 

Erens heart soared when he realized Levi remembered the day they got together. “We didn’t celebrate”

“You were at school, and it’s only four months, that’s not much to celebrate”

“It’s a long time” Eren pulled Levi’s hand closer to him. “A good time for taking things to the next level” Levi’s eyes widened, but Eren didn’t look at him, just slowly brought Levi’s hand to his lips and took his index finger in his mouth and dragged his teeth against it, looking up and meeting Levi’s eyes.  

Levi’s breath hitched when Erens big, multicolored eyes met his. “Please Levi. I want you” Eren begged. He let go of Levi’s finger and leaned in, lowering his eyelids, “I want to feel you. I want to be inside you. Please” 

Levi growled, grabbing a fist full of Erens hair and pulling his head back before he kissed him, hard and deep. He pushed the brunet back in his chair, not breaking the kiss, only deeping it. 

Eren moaned, holding Levi’s hips and feeling the raven run his hands down his body, quickly grabbing the bottom of his shirt and slipping his hands under, his cold hands touching Erens warm, strong abdomen, his nails digging into the sun kissed skin and dragged down his sides, causing the victim to moan.

“Levi” Eren whined. “Home.” He pulled away. “Take me home” He gave Levi his best puppy dog eyes. 

Levi’s resolve was crumbling around him, and he sneered, quickly giving Eren one last kiss before tearing himself away and starting the car and pulling away, nearly crashing into someone as he pulled into the street. 

“Hey, calm down,” Eren chuckled, “we have all night, there’s no rush” Eren whispered and gently stroked Levi’s cheek, before going and kissing Levi’s neck, with soft, feather like kisses. 

Levi’s eyes fluttered closed and he threaded his fingers through the long chocolate locks of Erens hair. “Eren” 

The car behind them honked and Levi growled before driving off. “Don’t stop” he said when Eren started pulling away. 

“Yes Master” Eren smirked when Levi shivered and continued his light kisses. 

Luckily Levi didn’t live to far and they were in the parking lot in no time. “Get out” Levi pushed Eren away and climbed out of the car. The younger man got out and Levi walked over and grabbed his hand before leading him inside. They walked up the stairs and down the hall where Levi’s apartment was. He stopped in front of the door and started fumbling with his keys. 

Eren watched, and because he was a little shit, he put his hands on Levi’s hips and pressed his growing bulge against Levi’s ass. 

Levi gasped, almost dropping his keys. “I missed you” Eren growled, running his hands up Levi’s body, and then back down. 

“I missed you too” Levi whined, rocking his hips back. “I want you inside me” 

“Then unlock the door” Eren begged. Levi quickly grabbed the keys, but his hands were shaking so much he couldn’t get it into the lock, so Eren grabbed his hand and helped him. 

Together they unlocked the dead bolt and forced the door open, where they stumbled in and were quickly on each other, hands everywhere and clothes being thrown across the room. 

Levi felt his knees hit the couch and he fell back onto it and Eren followed, quickly getting between his legs and kissing him. 

They both still had boxers on, and Eren his pants. 

Levi growled, tugging on Eren pants. “The lube is in the bedroom.” 

“We’ll make it that way soon” Eren said, kicking his pants off and then Levi’s boxers. “I forgot what you taste like” he said as he lifted Levi’s legs onto his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his hips before burying his face between Levi’s thighs. 

Levi threw his head back, moaning as Eren tongue rolled around his rim. “Eren! Oh  _ fuck!” _

Eren tugged Levi closer, the ravens shoulders resting on couch, his legs dangling towards him as Eren practically held him upside down.

Levi cried out when Eren slipped his tongue inside him. His hands were desperately seeking purchase. He first tried the couch, but the leather didn’t give him much hold, so he grabbed Erens thighs. 

Eren whimpered, popping his head up from Levi’s ass, his cheeks pinks and eyes blown wide. “So good” Eren gave a dopey smile, and Levi groaned in satisfaction. He threw his head back when Eren went back to his ass. 

Levi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he could swear he was drooling. It just felt so  _ fucking good _ . Being upside down was making the blood rush to his head, making his head even foggier. 

“E-Eren” Levi tried, he didn’t want to wait anymore. As good as Eren tongue felt, he wanted something more, bigger, and better. He reached up and pushed Erens head away from him.

The brunet blinked, a worried look on his face, the look only growing when Levi pushed himself away. 

He landed on the floor and quickly made his way to the bedroom. “Come on” he snapped at Eren when he hadn’t moved. 

“Oh” Eren followed Levi into the bedroom. 

When Eren got there, Levi immediately kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Eren responded happily, his hands moving from Levi hips up to his chest and back down, feeling the soft, yet strong torso. 

They pulled back and Eren took a moment to stare at Levi’s face. His makeup has smeared, both the eyeliner and lipstick. His pupils were wide, and his face was red.

Eren chuckled, running his fingers over Levi’s cheek. “Your face is so red”

“You held me upside down, what do you think is going to happen?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just so hard for me to control myself when I’m with you, especially right now” 

“Then don’t” Levi whispered. “Don’t control yourself. Let go. Give it to me, all of it” 

“Oh fuck” Eren groaned before shoving Levi into the bed. 

Levi raven yelped, not expecting to be pushed, but quickly recovered and adjusted himself on the bed. 

Eren grabbed the lube from the drawer and climbed onto the bed, drizzling his fingers with lube before pushing two fingers in; his tongue had loosened it up quite a bit. 

Levi gasped, his eyes wide and he grabbed Erens shoulder tightly. 

“Are you okay? Do I need to take a finger out?” Eren asked, worried. 

“No, I’m fine” Levi breathed deeply. “Move them” Eren nodded and started thrusting his fingers, wiggling them. “Come here” Levi pulled Eren down and kissed him, his arms wounding around the others neck. 

Eren slipped his tongue into his lovers mouth as he pushed a third finger in. Levi moaned softly, never taking his mouth off of Erens.The brunet moved them around, spreading Levi open for a minute before the smaller male broke their kiss, saying. “Ok. I’m ready”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you” Eren said, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“I’m fine. Just because we haven’t had sex doesn’t mean I haven’t done anything” His eyes widened. “Wait. That came out wrong. I meant I have toys. Not that I’m cheating on you”

Eren chuckled. “I trust you” he pulled his fingers out and Levi sat up, pressing on Eren chest to try to get him to lay down. “What are you doing?” Eren asked, not budging. 

“Riding you” Levi stopped pushing so he could look at Eren. 

“Not this time. I’m in control tonight”

“The hell you are” Levi glared.

“Why not?” Eren asked, looking saddened by Levi’s reaction.

“I-“ Levi sighed. “I haven’t given anyone control in a long time, not since Matt.”

“I’m not Matt” Levi blinked. “I would never hurt you. I just want to take care of you.” Eren gently rubbed Levi’s cheek. “I want to make love to you” 

Levi’s eyes widened. He had never ‘made love’ before. It was all just fucking. It always was, with everyone. But Eren was different. Levi didn’t want Eren to be like everyone else. 

Levi blinked up at Eren, realizing the brunet had laid him down on his back. “If you don’t want to, you can be on top, that’s fine. I just want you to trust me to not hurt you”

“I...I do” Levi cupped Erens face. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me” he put his hand on the back of Erens head and pulled him closer. “Make love to me” 

Erens smile was small, but breathtaking. His eyes shining with love and appreciation. He kissed Levi softly, and the other kissed back without hesitation. 

The musician gasped when Eren pushed his cock inside him, and a moan followed has he continued entering him until he bottomed out. 

They both sighed, pulling away from the kiss and staring at each other, keeping eye contact as Eren slowly thrusts. He kept the pace slow, and soft, and Levi loved it. His body wasn’t used to this soft treatment that each micro touch sent him reeling. It felt so good. 

He couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering shut and he tilted his head back, letting his voice out. 

He was letting out quiet sighs and whimpers. Heavy pants traded between the two lovers.

Levi let’s out a soft cry, and he feels a warm hand caresses the side of his face. He opened eyes and gazed up at Eren, who was looking at him with pure love and adoration in his eyes, his smile small and loving. Levi’s chest felt heavy, the love he had for this man growing as they slowly moved together. 

As Levi stared at Eren and taking in the way the other was staring at him, and he wonder why he was ever scared of this. Why he was willing to throw this away. He felt like he was on cloud nine, and he almost destroyed his chances to be with this perfect man above him. 

The emotions built up in Levi’s chest and caught in his throat, choking him up and his vision blurred with tears. 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked hurriedly. “Are you okay? What did I do? Did I hurt you?”

Levi shook his head and pulled Eren into his arms. “I love you so much” he sobbed.

Eren nuzzled his shoulder. “I love you too. So much” he kissed Levi softly, but it was still full of passion. 

Eren continued his movements and Levi sighed against his lips.

Levi loved this. He never understood the concept of making love before, but now he did. 

He had only fucked before, quick, hard, rough, only looking for your own pleasure and reaching orgasm. Trying to get to it as quick as possible so you could part with your partner sooner, but this, this was  _ perfect. _ The soft, slow movements, prolonging the end for as long as possible so you can stay connected to the one you love. 

Levi never felt anything like this and he only wanted to feel this with Eren. He never wanted anyone else to make him feel this way. 

He smiled to himself as he pressed his nose into Erens neck. “Eren”

“I love you so much” Eren whispered, his arms snaking underneath his lover and holding him tight. “I’ve missed you, I forgot how good it felt to be inside you.”

“Eren” Levi whined, grabbing Erens shoulders and grabbing onto him. “I miss you too. I missed this. I forgot how good it feels for you to be inside me” Levi gently took Erens ear in his mouth and sucked on the lobe. 

Eren whined, his pace picking up slightly. His hand grabbing  Levi’s cock and stroked. 

“Eren, oh god!” Levi cried, his head falling back and his whole body shock, before he felt his orgasm take over and his whole body and pleasure washed over him as his cum covered his chest.

He could feel Erens shaking moments before he came himself, feeling Levi up with his seed. 

“Oh fuck” Eren collapsed on top of Levi before he lifted his head to peer down at him. “That was..”

“Fantastic” Levi smiled. He was high on all the endorphins in his systems, and now he wanted to cuddle up with the love of his life and sleep. 

So that’s exactly what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
